


Blushing, Baking, and Balconies

by Norath



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, романс, соседи, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Чан, Чанбин и Джисон узнают, что у них новые соседи - Ким Уджин и Ким Сынмин. Детишки быстро становятся друзьями, а Чан и Уджин продолжают попадать в одну очаровательно-неловкую ситуацию за другой.Или Уджин временами поёт на балконе и клянется, что-то кто подпевает ему.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blushing, Baking, and Balconies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050741) by [wonpilsdimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonpilsdimple/pseuds/wonpilsdimple). 



> Я очень давно не переводила, но этот текст такой невероятно тёплый, уютный и чудесный, что просто невозможно пройти мимо!  
> А еще, я впервые выкладываю работу в процессе, так что, пожалуйста, комментируйте!  
> (и сходите по ссылке, накидайте автору сердечек, она замечательная!)

Чан ворвался в квартиру, захлопнул за собой дверь и запер её на замок, после привалившись к ней спиной. Его лицо горело, а дышал он так будто пробежал стометровку. Джисон, до этого мывший посуду, подпрыгнул и обернулся на звук захлопнувшейся двери.  
\- Хён, ты был на пробежке? Водички? – поинтересовался он, откладывая последнюю тарелку и споласкивая руки. Он подошёл ко всё еще ярко-красному, но уже отдышавшемуся Чану. Младший легко коснулся плеча Бана, к счастью, на это Чан всё же отреагировал. Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, прежде чем вновь обрел способность собирать слова в предложения.  
\- У нас новый сосед. Прямо в соседней квартире.  
\- И поэтому ты дышишь как загнанный пёс? – недоумённо спросил Джисон.  
Чану все ещё было слишком стыдно раскрыть подробности, но, когда в коридор вышел Чанбин, стало понятно, что разговора избежать не удастся. Точно не тогда, когда Бин смотрит с таким насмешливым любопытством.  
\- Что с тобой такое, хён?  
Джисон повернулся к нему, тоже весьма позабавленный.  
\- У нас, видимо, новый сосед.  
\- И? – подозрительно сощурился Чанбин.  
Чан вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, во что произошло. Я поднимался по лестнице и услышал чьи-то шаги позади. Ничего особенного, мы все просто пытаемся попасть туда, куда нам надо. Но помните ту милую леди с первого этажа?  
Джисон и Чанбин кивнули.  
\- Ну вот, она угостила меня стаканом воды, в благодарность за то, что я придержал ей дверь, пока она заходила с покупками. И когда я поднимался по лестнице, то всё ещё держал этот стакан с водой. И конечно же, как раз, когда я собирался открыть дверь на площадку, кто-то распахнул её с той стороны. Меня ударило по руке, в которой я держал стакан. Думаете вода пролилась на меня? Нет, ну конечно же нет! Она расплескалась на бедолагу передо мной. Я хотел извиниться, когда заметил, что на нём белая футболка. По крайней мере, она была белой, до того, как вода превратила её в прозрачную.  
Чан спрятал лицо в ладонях, скрывая свои вновь заалевшие щёки.  
\- Я знаю, что она стала прозрачной, потому что случайно завис на его кубиках, прежде чем всё же посмотрел ему в лицо.  
Джисон, как самый примерный из двоих, не заржал сразу над своим сгорающим от стыда хёном. Чанбин же не мог упустить шанс и громко фыркнул от смеха.  
\- Ты хотя бы извинился?  
\- Да! – воскликнул Чан, с силой проведя ладонями вниз по лицу. – Но у него были такие добрые глаза, а когда я извинился, он улыбнулся и сказал: «Это просто вода, высохнет». А его голос почему-то был таким тёплым, что мне захотелось обнять его.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты его обнял. – Чанбин расплылся в ехидной улыбке.  
Джисон пихнул его локтем, но Бин был слишком занят, чтобы обратить на это внимание.  
\- Конечно нет. А после он сказал, что оставил несколько коробок в машине и спустился вниз. Думаю, я его напугал. – удручённо пробормотал Чан, чуть выпячивая нижнюю губу.  
Джисон приобнял его за плечи и проводил в гостиную. Хан успокаивал себя тем, что весь день провёл на ногах и ему не помешало бы присесть, но на самом деле, ему просто хотелось допросить своего хёна.  
Чанбин последовал за ними.  
\- Это вовсе не значит, что он наш сосед. Может он просто к кому-то приходил.  
\- Нет, он определенно наш сосед. Дверь в соседнюю с нами квартиру открыта и внутри там повсюду коробки. Какой-то высокий темноволосый парень спросил кого-то принёс ли Уджин последние коробки.  
Чанбин медленно кивнул, довольная усмешка просто приклеилась к его лицу.  
\- Джисон, кажется, нам надо представиться.  
Чан уселся на диван и скрестил перед собой руки, фыркнув категоричное «Нет!».  
Чанбин оглядел себя в зеркале, поправил волосы, вытащил телефон и направился к двери, рукой зовя за собой Джисона.  
\- Ты можешь тут остаться, а мы заглянем. Увидимся позже, хён.  
Джисон бросил на Чана сочувствующий взгляд и потрепал его по макушке. Чан сердито посмотрел в ответ.  
\- Мы скоро вернёмся, а если нет, то тебе надо просто заглянуть к соседям. – с улыбкой сказал Хан.  
Чан вздохнул, сжимая руками голову.  
\- Чешите уже отсюда.  
\- Меня дважды просить не надо. Пойдем! – Чанбин вытянул Джисона за рукав и закрыл за ними дверь.  
***  
Тонкий красный ковер в коридоре заглушал их шаги. Идти было недалеко, так что Джисон говорил шёпотом.  
\- Интересно, насколько же горяч этот парень, что заставил Чана так покраснеть?  
Чанбин спрятал усмешку и постучал в дверь. Из-за двери доносился смех, так что там точно кто-то был. Парни терпеливо дожидались ответа.  
В следующий раз постучал Джисон, чуть громче.  
Послышалось приглушённое «вот чёрт» перед тем, как дверь распахнулась и на пороге появились двое высоких парней, с виду одногодки. У того, что держался за дверь, были рыжие волосы, очень ему подходящие; одет он был в голубую худи, которая ещё больше подчеркивала цвет волос. И хотя выглядел он слегка сбитым с толку, улыбка у него была доброй. Волосы того, что стоял позади, были угольно-чёрными, а под глазом можно было разглядеть крохотную родинку. Он был просто невероятно красив. Они оба такими были, так что Джисону и Чанбину потребовалась минутка, чтобы вспомнить зачем они вообще пришли.  
Джисон прокашлялся, но Чанбин опередил его.  
\- Хей, мы ваши соседи. Просто зашли поздороваться. – смущённо сказал он. – Я Чанбин, а это Джисон. – Бин указал на Хана и тот неловко помахал рукой.  
\- О! Спасибо, вы первые к нам пришли. Я Сынмин, а он – Хёнджин. Заходите! – рыжеволосый посторонился, давая им пройти. В процессе он случайно прижал Хёнджина к стене. Тот охнул, но вместо жалоб обхватил Сынмина рукой. Румянец на его щеках был незаметен. Поначалу.  
Джисон и Чанбин обменялись взглядами, но молча последовали за хозяевами.  
Ковёр в квартире был бледно-голубым, а путь к гостиной обозначался рядами коробок. Стоило только им войти, как Хан и Чанбин сразу поняли причину доносившегося из-за двери смеха. В комнате находился диван, на расстоянии от него был телевизор, и даже без Марио Карт на экране, тихое жужжание консоли выдало бы чем занимались парни. Выиграл, видимо, Хёнджин, его Луиджи победоносно разъезжал по периметру экрана.  
Хёнджин кинул им обоим по контроллеру.  
\- Хотите поиграть?  
Чанбин собирался было отказаться, не желая навязываться, но Джисон завопил «Ещё бы!», а Чанбин знал, что не сможет остановить загоревшегося Хана.  
Хёнджин рассмеялся и уселся на диван, Сынмин устроился на полу подле него. Джисон присоединился к Хёнджину на диване, а Чан разместился на полу, между ног Хана.  
\- Мы даже не соседи, но не думай, что я буду поддаваться. – оповестил Хёнджин, вперив насмешливый взгляд в Джисона. Джисон ответил тем же, растягивая губы в точно такой же улыбке.  
\- Погоди, вы тут не живёте?  
\- Нет?  
\- Надеюсь, это не прозвучит слишком странно, но вы кто? – озвучил Чанбин, опёршись подбородком о кулак.  
На это Сынмин рассмеялся так сильно, что глаза его полностью скрылись за щеками. Хёнджин выглядел очарованным этим зрелищем. Рыжеволосый глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Он мой л…  
\- Любовник? – влез Джисон.  
Сынмин сбился, заливаясь краской. Чанбин не упустил то, как загорелись глаза Хёнджина.  
\- Нет-нет, он мой лучший друг! – договорил Сынмин.  
То, как потухла улыбка Хёнджина тоже не осталось для Чанбина незамеченным.  
Джисон, видимо почувствовав повисшую в воздухе неловкость, сменил тему.  
\- Так мы будем играть или нет, а то я хочу сыграть Пич, прежде чем кто-нибудь из вас захапает её себе.  
\- СП. – хмыкнул Чанбин.  
\- «Скоро приду»? Куда ты собрался? – поинтересовался Хёнджин.  
\- Нет, «сучки, приготовьтесь» - заржал Чанбин, запуская игру.  
***  
Полчаса прошли со смехом и глупыми переругиваниями будто они все дружили уже долгие годы. Обстановка была уютной и Джисон был почти рад тому, что Чан опозорился этим утром. Кстати, говоря о Чане…  
\- Парни, вы случаем не знаете некого «Уджин-хёна»? – поинтересовался Джисон после своего выигрыша.  
Сынмин повернулся к нему с озадаченным выражением лица.  
\- Это мой брат.  
Джисон и Чанбин в унисон издали громкое «О!». Сынмин бы посмеялся над этим, если бы понимал, что происходит.  
\- Наш друг Чан встретил его утром, так мы и узнали, что вы въехали.  
Сынмин завис, уставившись в пустоту и пытаясь вспомнить, что рассказывал брат. Или точнее, что его брат НЕ рассказал, ввалившись в квартиру алеющим недоразумением, отказывающимся что-либо объяснять.  
\- Что твой друг такого сотворил?  
Джисон и Чанбин переглянулись.  
\- Эм…  
Звук тяжелой поступи, донесшийся со стороны кухни, отвлек их от разговора.  
\- Вы, парни, не проголодались? Можем сходить в тот ресторанчик с рамёном, который я видел по пути… О, привет! – Уджин внимательно оглядел Чанбина и Джисона, прежде чем расплыться в яркой улыбке. – Извините, не слышал, как вы вошли, я был в душе. – В подтверждение он указал на полотенце, свисающее с шеи.  
\- Черт возьми! – единственное, что успел сказать Чанбин, прежде чем Джисон пнул его. Они оба вскочили, чтобы поприветствовать Уджина как следует.  
\- Я Чанбин, а это Джисон. Мы заглянули познакомиться, но задержались дольше, чем планировали, извини.  
Вблизи Уджин был ещё более красивым. Высокий, сильный и с очень теплой аурой. Внезапно реакция Чана стала понятна.  
\- Не извиняйтесь, вам тут в любое время рады. Я давно не слышал, чтобы Сынмин так смеялся.  
Сынмин поднялся, сейчас был отличный момент, чтобы воспользоваться шансом и спросить Уджина, что же на самом деле произошло.  
\- Они друзья Чан-хёна. – невзначай упомянул он, подходя ближе.  
\- Кого? Не думаю, что знаю это имя.  
Чанбин скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ты встречался с ним этим утром. Тот парень на лестничной площадке.  
Уджин мгновенно покраснел, но попытался проигнорировать этот факт.  
\- Бледный парень в черной рубашке и скинни-джинсах? Брюнет с ямочками?  
\- Именно. – ухмыльнулся Чанбин.  
Сынмин бросил на брата любопытный взгляд.  
\- Это было подозрительно подробное описание.  
Уджин пожал плечами, избегая смотреть Сынмину в глаза.  
\- В любом случае, он очень извиняется за то, что облил тебя водой. Он все ещё сгорал со стыда, когда вернулся в квартиру, поэтому не пошел с нами. Но если вам, парни, что-нибудь нужно, то мы прямо за соседней дверью и будем рады помочь. – предложил Джисон.  
Сынмин и Уджин оба в умилении склонили голову к плечу.  
\- Оу, спасибо большое, мы очень это ценим.  
\- Погоди, хён, если он всего лишь пролил на тебя воду, то почему ты был такой красный, когда вернулся? – поинтересовался Сынмин.  
Игнорируя Сынмина, Уджин посмотрел на Хёнджина.  
\- Хёнджин, спорим, что ты не обыграешь меня на 200cc?  
Он присоединился к темноволосому, оставив Сынмина, Чанбина и Джисона осознавать, что их хёны, вероятно, ещё более тормознутые, чем они предполагали.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... в которой Уджин жалуется на личную жизнь Сынмина, что кажется Чанбину и Джисону несколько ироничным, учитывая то, что происходит между самим Уджином и Чаном.

+++

\- Мы битый час играем, может перекусим уже? – проныл Сынмин, откладывая контроллер и поднимаясь, чтобы как следует потянуться.  
Хёнджин тихонько засмеялся, вытягиваясь, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в живот Сынмина.  
\- Может ты просто бесишься, потому что не выиграл ни одной гонки?  
Вместо ответа Сынмин пощекотал ему шею.  
Уджин бросил взгляд на часы. Было довольно рано, но они еще не обедали, потому что были заняты перетаскиванием коробок. Ким-старший посмотрел на Чанбина и Джисона, которые уставились в свои телефоны с довольно пугающими улыбками на лицах.  
Это подозрительно.  
\- Уджин, мы можем… - повернулся к Киму Чанбин.  
Его прервал неожиданно громкая мелодия входящего звонка на телефоне Хёнджина. Все присутствующие разом подпрыгнули. Хван улыбнулся, извиняясь, и вышел на кухню. Сынмин проводил его взглядом.  
\- Я знаю, где мы все можем перекусить рамёном. Там дёшево, да и мы всё равно угощаем. – предложил Джисон.  
\- Нет, мы не можем… Мы сами заплатим за себя, но спасибо за предложение. – торопливо отмахнулся Уджин.  
Из кухни вернулся недовольный Хёнджин.  
\- Мама приехала за мной. Увидимся позже, парни, было приятно познакомиться. – кивнул он Чанбину и Джисону.  
\- И нам, чувак.  
\- Ага!  
Хёнджин ярко улыбнулся в ответ.  
Уджин потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Спасибо, что помог с коробками, Джинни. Без тебя бы не справились, ну… может и справились, но времени отняло бы больше. – поддразнивающе поблагодарил старший.  
\- Ну мне пор… - начал было Хёнджин, но Сынмин перебил его.  
\- Погоди! Я тебя провожу! – под смущенный кивок Хёнджина, Ким подскочил с места. – Я скоро вернусь, хён! – бросил он Уджину.  
Дверь открылась и закрылась, Уджин вздохнул, провожая младших задумчивым и грустным взглядом.  
\- На них просто больно смотреть, да?  
\- Ты о чём? – склонил голову на бок Джисон.  
Чанбин издал булькающий смешок.  
\- Ты разве не видел лицо Хёнджина, когда спросил любовники ли они? Да у него глаза загорелись, как новогодняя гирлянда.  
Уджин снова уселся на диван, откидывая голову на подушку.  
\- Хёнджин хороший ребенок, он не сделает ничего, что не понравилось бы Сынмину, вот поэтому он до сих пор и молчит. Я уже вечность говорю Мину сделать первый шаг, но он всегда отвечает, что они просто друзья. Честное слово, уверен, что он до такой степени сам себя убедил, что его любовь безответна, что не видит того, что происходит у него же под носом. – нахмурился Уджин.  
\- То есть они всегда такие прилипчивые и тактильные?  
\- Ну, вроде того. Хёнджин по природе довольно ласковый, так что как только он пообвыкнется, можете готовиться к внезапным обнимашкам. – кивнул Уджин.  
\- Слава богу! Я устал от того, что мои обнимашки не ценят, потому что кое кто считает себя слишком занятым. – Джисон обвиняюще уставился на Чанбина.  
\- У тебя Чан-хён для этого есть. – открестился Бин.  
\- Да, но он вечно тискает меня за щёки, я устал от этого.  
Оба прервали препирательства, услышав смех Уджина.  
У него глаза искрятся, когда он смеётся, - подумал Джисон, - этот парень станет погибелью для Чан-хёна.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь пробовали ткнуть в его ямочки на щеках? – спросил Уджин, разом будто весь смягчаясь.  
Джисон отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Может тебе стоит попробовать, Уджин-хён, уверен, тебе он позволил бы.  
Уджин не нашёлся с ответом, так что просто поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее и пожимая плечами.  
\- Джисон-и, ну ты чудила. – вздохнул Чанбин.  
В коридоре хлопнула дверь и в комнату, держась за живот, вошел Сынмин.  
\- Пожалуйста, хён, помоги мне.  
\- Ты в порядке? – немедленно подорвался к нему Уджин, пристально разглядывая лицо на предмет ран.  
\- Я голоден. – умирающим голосом сообщил Сынмин.  
Уджин отступил от него назад.  
\- Ты разжалован. Теперь Джисон будет моим младшеньким. – уведомил он, обхватывая плечи Джисона.  
\- Не хочу прерывать вашу семейную драму, но пора уже пойти поесть. – прокашлялся Чанбин.  
\- Наконец-то! Я выключу консоль и можем идти. Спасибо, Чанбин-хён!  
\- Да без проблем, тут совсем недалеко.  
Дождавшись, когда Сынмин выключит консоль, Уджин захватил ключи и запер дверь.  
+++  
\- В вашей квартире? – в унисон удивились Сынмин и Ужин.  
Джисон ехидно ухмыльнулся, приглашая парней внутрь.  
\- Хён, у нас гости! Пожалуйста, не делай ничего странного, они милые!  
Слова Джисона потонули в мелодичном «Добро пожаловать на кухню Чана!».  
Сынмин захихикал.  
Чан обернулся, обнаруживая всех четырех, столпившихся в дверном проёме. На Бане все ещё была его черная футболка, но рукава оказались закатанными, а поверх красовался оранжевый фартук с Dragon Ball Z. И выглядел хён как ребёнок, которого застали за чем-то неположенным.  
\- Оу, извините, Чанбин и Джисон написали мне, что возвращаются, но они не … В любом случае, я Чан, рад познакомиться! – пробормотал он, со смущенной улыбкой на лице.  
Прошло всего несколько часов с их последней встречи, но Уджин был рад увидеться с ним снова.  
\- Меня зовут Уджин, а это мой брат Сынмин. Извини, что так заявились, они не сказали, что мы идём есть рамён к вам домой. – Ким обличительно ткнул пальцем в сторону Джисона и Чанбина.  
Чан посмотрел на парочку и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Всё в порядке, тут полно еды, на всех хватит, так что не волнуйтесь. Я правда рад, что вы пришли.  
Чанбин кивнул, поворачиваясь к братьям.  
\- Чан-хён всегда готовит на целую ораву, так что вы просто спасаете нас от рамёна на завтрак, обед и ужин следующие два дня.  
Джисон пихнул его локтем, на что Бин ответил, ущипнув Хана за щёку.  
Уджин улыбнулся Чану подходя к раковине, чтобы помыть руки.  
\- Я помогу тебе накрыть на стол, это меньше, что я могу для тебя сделать. Тарелки в шкафу?  
Чан кивнул, помешивая половником в булькающей кастрюле.  
\- Да, должны быть там. Надеюсь, что у нас хватит палочек на всех.  
\- Я нашел, думаю, тут всем хватит.  
Пока хёны раскладывали еду, младшие показывали Сынмину квартиру.  
\- Вон та, забитая мангой и аниме-постерами, – комната Чан-хёна. Он обычно не против того, чтобы мы заходили, главное, не трогать ноут без разрешения.  
Брови Сынмина поползли вверх и Джисон тут же замахал руками.  
\- Нет! Не из-за того, о чем ты подумал! Он просто, вроде как, музыкальный продюсер и на ноуте большая часть его работы, так что…  
\- О… - произнёс Сынмин.  
\- Джисон, ты специально что ли делаешь из Чан-хёна не пойми кого?  
\- Извини!  
\- Мой брат точно такой же, у него целый стеллаж с фигурками Гоку, так что я вас понимаю. – рассмеялся Сынмин.  
Чанбин и Джисон уставились на него круглыми глазами.  
\- Офигеть, даже у самых идеальных людей есть недостатки.  
\- Он далёк от идеала, - фыркнул Сынмин, - я не просто так готовлю чаще него. Хотя ему очень нравится выпечка.  
Чанбин потянул всех в комнату, которую они делили с Джисоном. С первого взгляда становилось понятно кому принадлежала какая половина. Одна кровать была застелена черным покрывалом, и подушку украшал один-единственный плюшевый Манчлэкс. Вторая была накрыта мягким даже на вид голубым стеганным одеялом, которое было частично прикрыто хаотично разбросанной одеждой. Вдоль дальней стены выстроились ряды обуви, а единственный стол в комнате был завален целой горой ручек и карандашей. Ещё на столе стоял компьютер, а рядом с ним стопка исписанных блокнотов с собачьими ушами.  
\- Вы, парни, любите писать, да? – сказал Сынмин, рассматривая старый деревянный стол.  
\- Ага, мы пишем песни вместе с Чан-хёном и иногда помогаем в продюсировании. – нервно засмеялся Джисон, почесывая затылок.  
\- Вы тоже поёте? – глаза Сынмина загорелись.  
Чанбин улыбнулся, непринуждённо обдирая катышки со своего белого свитера.  
\- Я чаще читаю рэп, чем пою, но мы все довольно мультизадачные.  
\- Это реально круто. Видимо у меня теперь крутые соседи.  
\- Достаточно круто, чтобы компенсировать задротство Чан-хёна? – усмехнулся Чанбин.  
\- Погоди, Сынмин, ты сказал, что тоже поёшь? – вмешался Хан.  
Ким кивнул.  
\- Мы с хёном поём время от времени. – Сынмин уже собирался сесть на кровать, когда услышал, что Уджин зовёт их за стол.  
\- Пойдём, Сынминни, давай-ка накормим тебя. – Хан схватил его за руку и потянул в коридор.  
+++  
Обед шёл тихо и без происшествий. По крайней мере, именно на это надеялся Чан. У младшеньких были свои планы.  
\- Уджин-хён, я видел чехол от гитары, когда мы были у вас, ты играешь? – спросил Джисон, звучно всасывая лапшу. Чанбин посмотрел на него с отвращением и кинул в него салфеткой, указывая на капли бульона на подбородке Хана.  
\- Играю, у нас ещё есть пианино, думаю, Хёнджин уже установил его в моей комнате. – ответил Уджин, утирая рот.  
\- Хёнджин? Это тот темноволосый красавчик? – оторвался Чан от своей миски.  
Все кивнули.  
\- Он не единственный темноволосый красавчик тут, но да, он помог нам с переездом, мы близкие друзья. – сказал Уджин, поднимаясь, чтобы помыть свою миску, и бросая мимолётный взгляд на одного австралийца.  
Чану понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не закашляться.  
Сынмину повезло меньше - он как раз сунул в рот ложку с бульоном и тот пошёл не в то горло.  
Чанбин легонько хлопал его по спине, пока Ким прокашливался.  
\- Почему они такие? – просипел он. Чанбин пожал плечами.  
\- Он обо мне говорил, очевидно же. Правда, Уджин-хён? – поинтересовался Джисон. Вообще, он сказал это из чистого сострадания, потому что знал, что ещё чуть-чуть и Чана разорвёт.  
\- Конечно, Джисон, но Чан приготовил этот чудесный рамён, так что он теперь мой любимый сосед.  
\- Думаю, Уджин тоже мой любимчик. Сынмин, я готов обменять двух этих придурков на твоего брата. – рассмеялся Чан.  
\- По рукам! – прокричал Сынмин, пугая сидящих рядом Бина и Хана.  
Уджин кинул на него обиженный взгляд.  
\- Вот не надо этого, я получил моральную травму, глядя как ты флиртуешь, хён. Это уже достаточное наказание.  
Джисон засмеялся так сильно, что на глазах выступили слёзы. Остальные в шоке уставились на него.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Чан участливо погладил Джисона по спине.  
Хан отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Алекса, Алекса, включи “Allstar” – выдавил он между хрипами.  
\- У нас нет Алексы, ты, клоун.  
Уджин согнулся пополам от смеха, утирая слёзы. Ему пришлось опереться на стойку, чтобы не упасть.  
Чан смотрел на него, думая, что это самый милый смех, который он когда-либо слышал, что уже показатель, учитывая, что он живет с Джисоном и Чанбином. Вставая, чтобы протереть стол, Бан всё же не смог сдержать собственную улыбку.  
\- Хён?  
\- Да? – одновременно повернулись к Сынмину Чан, Чанбин и Уджин.  
\- Простите, я имел в виду Уджин-хёна. – пробормотал Ким-младший. – Думаю, нам надо хотя бы собрать кровати, я правда не хочу спать на полу сегодня.  
\- И то верно, дай мне только домыть посуду. – кивнул Уджин.  
\- Нет, Уджин, я займусь. - Чан придержал Уджина за руку, которой тот тянулся к губке.  
Уджин оказался достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть, что ямочек у Чана было две. Та, что на правой щеке была глубже, так что её было легче заметить издалека.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Уджин, - но правда, спасибо большое за ужин, Чан. Я рад, что мы пришли.  
\- В любое время. – широко улыбнулся Бан.  
+++  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что сам сказал, что нам нужно в магазин, но это ж не значит, что я вызвался тащить все пакеты! – ворчал Чанбин, пока они ехать в лифте до третьего этажа. Чан обычно заставлял их подниматься по лестнице, «здоровья ради», но один убийственный взгляд от Чанбина и Бан решил, что мир сегодня дороже. Пакеты были тяжелые, потому что они давненько не закупались, а Чан накупил пугающе большое количество фруктов.  
Кого он пытается впечатлить? – подумал Чанбин. – Ах да.  
Он всё еще был где-то в своих мыслях, выходя из лифта, так что не успел среагировать на чей-то окрик «Берегись!».  
Предупреждение чуток запоздало, и кто-то на полном входу въехал в Чанбина, почти что сбив того с ног. Чанбин уронил пакеты и схватился за голову, поморщившись от боли. Джисон и Чан поспешили помочь человеку, врезавшемуся в Бина, и последний подумал, что и без того хреновый день умудрился как-то стать совсем уж дерьмовым.  
\- Эй, какого черта… - запыхтел он, но замолк, когда увидел парня, которому Чан и Джисон помогали подняться.  
Вот черт. – неоригинально промелькнуло в голове Чанбина. Мальчишка, сбивший его, был примерно одного с ним возраста, может быть чуть младше. И на нём была темно-синяя бини, прикрывающая его темно-каштановые волосы. Но взгляд Со зацепился вовсе не за одежду, а за веснушки, рассыпанные по всему нежному лицу. Паренёк внезапно поклонился ему, извиняясь.  
\- Мне очень-очень жаль, что я налетел на тебя, я не хотел, но не успел понять, как остановиться! – выпалил парень, указывая на Heelys* на своих ногах.  
\- Heelys? – выдохнул Джисон.  
\- Их все еще выпускают? – спросил Чан с видом приятного удивления на лице.  
Парень энергично закивал.  
\- Круто же? Я хотел их испытать, так что как раз собирался в парк с братом. Он сказал, что их лучше не надевать в помещении.  
Чанбин прокашлялся, неуверенный в своём голосе (по крайней мере, неуверенный в нём сейчас, перед этим мальчишкой).  
\- Чтобы остановиться тебе надо просто наклониться вперед.  
Паренёк посмотрел прямо на Чанбина и тот почувствовал, что щёки наливаются теплом.  
\- Спасибо! И я правда очень извиняюсь.  
\- Всё нормально, я не пострадал. – пожал плечами Со.  
\- Я рад! – широко улыбнулся парень.  
Джисон и Чан смотрели на их разговор и крутили головами, будто следя за мячом на теннисном корте. Только вот обе стороны очевидно проигрывали, если судить по огненному румянцу на щеках обоих.  
Чан похлопал парня по плечу и указал на кого-то в отдалении.  
\- Это твой брат?  
Упомянутый парень торопился к ним с другого конца коридора, не отрывая взгляда от своего младшего брата.  
\- Ли Феликс, надеюсь, у тебя есть достойное оправдание своему побегу. – прокричал он.  
\- Вот блин, спрячь меня. – попросил Феликс, ныряя за спину Чанбина.  
\- Что он с тобой сделает? – взволнованно поинтересовался Джисон.  
\- Скорее всего защекочен меня до смерти. – вздохнул Феликс.  
Чанбин захихикал, делая шаг в сторону, так, чтобы брат Феликса отлично его видел. Он всё равно был уже близко.  
\- Я доверял тебе! – надулся Феликс, принимая поражение.  
\- Ну, ты всё же врезался в меня.  
\- Справедливо.  
Минхо, наконец, приблизился к ним.  
\- Извините, я надеюсь, что он не доставил неприятностей. А то Феликс умудряется в них впутываться куда бы не пошел.  
\- Это неправда. – запротестовал Феликс.  
\- Женщина засмотрелась на тебя и навернулась с велосипеда.  
\- Не моя вина. – буркнул Феликс, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Джисон же пялился. Но не на Феликса.  
\- Хозяин сдаёт квартиры только красавчикам или чего?  
На этой фразе на него уставились четыре пары глаз.  
\- Джисон, ты чего? – с любопытством покосился на него Чан.  
\- Я это вслух сказал?  
Все дружно кивнули.  
\- Эм. – Джисон запнулся, а коридор вдруг наполнился странным смехом.  
Минхо откинул голову назад, смеясь, и этот звук был таким громким, чудным и завораживающим, что Джисон почувствовал, как запнулось и его сердце.  
\- Ты смешной. Джисон, да? – покачал головой Минхо.  
\- Ага, а это Чан-хён и Чанбин-хён. - Джисон попытался перевести стрелки, пока названные парни приветственно махали руками.  
Минхо кивнул и положил руку на плечо Феликса.  
\- Я должен отвести его в парк, пока снаружи светло. Увидимся ещё как-нибудь.  
Они все попрощались и двое братьев ушли. Чан и Джисон подобрали пакеты, но Чанбин так и не шевельнулся, глядя братьям вслед.  
\- Феликс! – крикнул он.  
Тот обернулся.  
\- Удачи!  
Феликс покачал головой и пошёл дальше, но Со был готов поклясться, что видел его улыбку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кроссовки Феликса выглядят как-то так  
> https://www.google.ru/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiw27vmwqPjAhUH06YKHWM8BmIQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.kupivip.ru%2Fproduct%2Fw18072375904%2Fheelys-rolikovye_krossovki&psig=AOvVaw3dPcxsU6u2OdyptylUNnJl&ust=1562613385623591


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … в которой Чан заглядывает в гости к Кимам, а по пути встречает милашку в берете (который любит надоедать Сынмину). В программе также: внеплановое новоселье, чьи-то любовные страдания и Бан Чан, выяснивший, что ему нравится звук дождя и гитар.

+++

Что-то было не так. Чан понял это потому как Джисон принялся помогать раскладывать покупки. Обычно ему нравилось закидывать в корзину всё, что подвернётся под руку, а не помогать хёнам в раскладывании всего этого по местам. А тут вдруг.  
Джисон напевал под нос песенку, расставляя бутылки с водой в холодильнике. Закончив, он отклонился на пятках, чтобы закрыть дверцу и вскрикнул, наткнувшись на лисью улыбку Чана.

\- Чего это ты в таком хорошем настроении, Суни? Из-за Минхо? – поинтересовался Чан, поигрывая бровями.

Хан закатил глаза, протискиваясь мимо Бана, чтобы убрать хлопья.

\- Без понятия о чём ты, я всегда в хорошем настроении.  
\- Ну не знаю, Джисон, - промычал Бан, - тебя сложно смутить до красных щёк. А у него определенно получилось.  
\- Если уж про кого и говорить, то смешнее всего было видеть настолько красного Чанбин-хёна.

Чан рассмеялся, отбирая у Хана хлопья, чтобы поставить их в шкаф.

\- Вы оба выглядели жалко. Хотя те парни показались милыми.

В кухню зашёл Чанбин, тащивший пакеты, которые они оставили снаружи.

\- Этот парень… - он покачал головой - бедные мои яйца!  
\- Чанбин, что за нах…

Со демонстративно потряс пакетом.

\- Яйца, которые я купил в магазине, из-за мальчишки я их чуть не угробил. – он взглянул на соседей с любопытством – А вы о чём подумали?

Хан открыл было рот, но Чан немедленно закрыл его своей ладонью.

\- Даже не думай.

Джисон попытался укусить его за руку, но лишь болезненно застонал, наткнувшись зубами на чановы кольца.

\- Без понятия, что сейчас произошло, но ты наверняка это заслужил. – хмыкнул Чанбин.

Извиняясь, Чан погладил руку Джисона и повернулся, чтобы протереть стол.

\- В любом случае, мне просто кажется забавным то, что вы оба втрескались в наших соседей.  
 _Кто бы говорил._ – подумал Чанбин.  
Он тихо проскользнул за спину Чана и прошептал ему в ухо: - А что на счёт Уджин-хёна?

Чан поёжился, потирая шею. Он сам вляпался даже не заметив.  
 _Они так просто не отстанут, да?_ – подумал он. Бан знал, что с Уджином они соседи, но ведь они едва познакомились.

\- По-моему тебе надо проверить бельё, которые осталось в стиралке.  
\- Не пытайся сменить тему, хён. – Джисон боднул головой плечо Бана.  
\- Я и не… - договорить Чану не дал дверной звонок.  
Чанбин поспешил выяснить кто там.

В дверях стоял парень примерно одного возраста с Джисоном. Из-под берета выглядывали чёрные волосы, а сам берет сочетался с остальной одеждой в шотландскую клетку. Парнишка был до ужаса очарователен.

\- Привет, извините, что беспокою, но Сынмин тут? Он дал мне адрес, но, кажется, я перепутал номера квартир.

Чанбин расплылся в улыбке и поймал себя на том, что физически сдерживается, чтобы не обнять несчастного потеряшку.

\- На самом деле, он живёт в соседней квартире, но всё нормально. Как тебя зовут?

Буквально из ниоткуда у двери нарисовался Джисон, всем видом излучая восторг.

\- Ты один из друзей Сынмина?  
\- Я Чонин, и да..? – сделав шаг назад ответил парень.

Чан потянул Джисона обратно внутрь.

\- Не пугай его.

Чонин оглядел всех троих, отмечая, что троица весьма колоритная. Тот, что открыл дверь казался устрашающим, пока не улыбнулся, а глядя на того, что буквально подпрыгивал в нетерпении, Чонин чувствовал себя под угрозой неминуемых обнимашек. Это напоминало о Хёнджине. Даже _слишком_ сильно.  
Он вздрогнул.

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Чан протолкнулся между Ханом и Со.

\- Погоди, я тебя провожу.  
\- Дверь прямо у меня перед носом. – покосился на него Чонин, но замолчал, когда увидел надутые губы Чана. – Но если ты настаиваешь… - сдался он.

\- Тогда пойдем за мной! – радостно улыбнулся Чан.

+++

Чонин нетерпеливо постучал в дверь.

\- Ну серьёзно, кто оставляет адрес и забывает связаться позже?  
\- Сынмин, видимо. – ответил Чан, уставившись на запертую дверь.

Чонин постучал ещё раз и на этот раз им открыли. На пороге появился Уджин, который немедленно расплылся в почти влюблённой улыбке, при виде паренька.

\- Чонин! Ты здесь! О, и Чан! Вы знакомы? – спросил Уджин, глядя на Бана.

Оба помотали головой.

\- Он потерялся.

Чонин уставился в пустоту, пытаясь заглянуть за плечо Уджина.

\- А Сынмин где? Мне надо сообщить ему, что он ужасный хозяин.  
\- Не поранься. – мягко засмеялся Уджин, отходя, чтобы дать младшенькому зайти внутрь.

Тот ухмыльнулся и направился к комнате Сынмина. Через пару секунд до старших донеслось умоляющее сынминово «опусти подушку!».

Оба рассмеялись.

\- Если ты не занят, то заходи, Чан. Я тут кое-чем занят, ничего особенного, но хочу показать тебе. – смущённо сказал Уджин.

Чан засомневался. С одной стороны, спину ему прожигали любопытными взглядами Джисон и Чанбин, так что Бан знал, что по возвращении ему грозит допрос с пристрастием. Но, с другой стороны, запах варящегося кофе пробирался в самые лёгкие, а Уджин напротив прямо-таки лучился теплом. Выбор был очевиден, так что Чан помахал своим соседям, принимая приглашение Уджина.

\- Без проблем. Я не занят, так что могу остаться ненадолго.

Чан прошёл в кухню, садясь на ближайший стул и осматриваясь.  
Планировка их квартир была очень похожа, но то, как Уджин и Сынмин оформили пространство, придало ему совершенно иную атмосферу. По обстановке Чан мог сказать, что оба жильца были чистюлями – всё было разложено по местам и блестело. Не то чтобы его собственная квартира была грязной, но натирание шкафов до блеска явно не входит в список приоритетов, когда в сутки тебе перепадает часов пять сна.  
Чан вздохнул, потирая глаза.

\- Держи, только сварил. – сказал Уджин, протягивая Чану кружку. – Тяжёлая ночка?

Чан принял предложенное с благодарностью. От кружки поднимался пар и Бан довольно улыбнулся, показывая ямочки.

\- Спасибо, Уджин. Да, работал допоздна. – он подул на кофе и сделал маленький глоток, тут же удивленно округляя глаза.  
\- Ох, чёрт, извини, сначала надо было спросить тебя какой ты пьёшь! – охнул Ким. - Давай, я сделаю тебе другой. – Уджин протянул руку к кружке.

Но Чан мигом прижал её к груди.

\- Нет, мне нравится! – запротестовал он, посмеиваясь. – Просто удивился, потому что обычно я пью чёрный, но этот тоже очень вкусный. Не очень сладкий и с каким-то привкусом, не могу понять… тут точно есть корица, но… - Чан замолчал, глядя на Уджина.

\- О, ну здорово, что тебе понравилось, это…  
\- …соевое молоко. – закончил за него Сынмин, заходя на кухню с Чонином на спине.  
Ян помахал им рукой.

\- Господи, Чонин, чем тебя дома кормят? – скидывая младшего со спины, простонал Сынмин.  
\- Я растущий организм, отстань от меня. – надулся Чонин.

Бан фыркнул, одним глотком допивая оставшийся кофе.

\- У тебя же нет аллергии на сою? – прищурившись поинтересовался Ким-младший.

Чан помотал головой.

\- Тогда почему у тебя такое красное лицо?

Чан закашлялся и Чонин от души треснул Сынмина по руке.

\- Нельзя такое просто взять и ляпнуть!

Уджин пронзил брата угрожающим взглядом и осторожно, под руку, потянул Чана за собой.

\- Так вот, что я хотел тебе показать. – он указал на высокий стеклянный шкаф, заставленный аниме-фигурками всех размеров. Бриллиантом коллекции был Гоку в своей Супер Сайян форме, в высоту бывший явно больше фута.  
\- Кажется, у меня есть такой же в комнате. – в благоговении уставившись на фигурку, произнёс Чан.  
\- Я просто вспомнил твой фартук. – засмеялся Уджин. Он оглянулся, цепляясь взглядом за разбросанные по столику коробки из-под DVD. – Надо было убраться, прежде чем приглашать тебя. Хёнджин их принёс вчера вечером, тут половина хорорры. – Уджина заметно передернуло. – Не могу такое один смотреть.

Чан обернулся, присматриваясь к коробкам.

\- Не мои любимые, но один я вполне осилю. Чанбин и Джисон довольно часто их смотрят, хотя Джисон выберет что-нибудь эмоциональное, если только ему подвернётся возможность.

Одна из обложек бросилась Чану в глаза, и он потянулся за ней.

\- Кажется, он советовал посмотреть мне этот, называется «Твоё имя». Я, правда, не помню грустный он или страшный.

\- Не знал, что Хёнджин его принёс. Но он стопроцентно слёзовыжимательный, я видел трейлер. – задумчиво промычал Уджин. – Хочешь посмотреть? Можем спросить ребят не хотят ли они посмотреть с нами. - покусывая губу предложил Ким.  
Чан задумался на мгновение, прежде чем покачать головой.

\- Я посмотрю, но предпочел бы, чтобы количество людей, видевших меня сегодня рыдающим, было снижено до одного.

Уджин кивнул, отворачиваясь, чтобы вставить диск. В гостиную забрели Чонин с Сынмином на хвосте, оба с рожками мороженого в руках.

\- Какой фильм собираетесь смотреть? – спросил Чонин.

Чан ткнул пальцем в коробку от DVD и младший вздохнул.

\- Я не в настроении рыдать сегодня, так что пойду в комнату к Сынмину.

Сынмин приподнял брови, взглянув на экран телевизора.

\- Пойду принесу платочки.  
\- Он настолько плохой? – одновременно повернулись к нему Чан с Уджином.  
\- Он настолько хороший. – ответил Чонин. – В любом случае, не стесняйтесь **не** -обнимать меня, когда он закончится. Все вечно становятся такими прилипчивыми, когда досматривают этот фильм. – он кинул обвиняющий взгляд на Сынмина. – Я смотрел его дважды. Первый раз в доме Хёнджин-хёна и он заснул, пока тискал меня. Я не мог встать, а мне очень надо было в туалет.  
\- А чего ты на меня смотришь, будто это моя вина? – в ответ уставился на Яна Сынмин.  
\- Да просо признай уже это, Сынминни.

Уджин неловко засмеялся, выпроваживая обоих мелких из комнаты.

\- Фильм начинается, что так что нам с Чаном нужно немного тишины, спасибо. Я схожу за пледами. – обернулся он к Чану.

+++

Час и пятьдесят две минут спустя Уджин и Чан, в прострации, всё ещё сидели на диване. На улице уже стемнело и единственным источником света в комнате было приглушённое мерцание экрана, по которому крутили финальные титры.

\- Сынмин не шутил насчёт платочков. – Чан вытер глаза рукавом кофты. Его телефон внезапно зажужжал, показывая шесть непрочитанных сообщений от Чанбина. Бан прокрутил их все и вздохнул.  
\- Поверить не могу, что он уже погрузился в пучины любовных страданий.  
\- Кто? – с любопытством посмотрел на него Уджин.  
\- Джисон. Чанбин написал мне: «Джисон пишет песни о брате веснушчатого парня».  
\- Ли Минхо? – напрягся Уджин.  
\- Да, ты его знаешь?  
\- В округе не так много людей с веснушками, Чан. Кроме того, я давно их знаю, учил Феликса играть на пианино. – усмехнулся Ким.  
\- Мы встретились с ними сегодня утром. – прогудел Чан.  
\- Так вот что за столкновение я слышал? – нахмурился Уджин, в выражении его лица промелькнуло что-то странное.  
\- Скажем так, Феликс произвел на Чанбина сногсшибательное впечатление.  
Уджин всё ещё выглядел запутавшимся.  
\- Буквально. Я его поднимал, после того как он врезался в Бинни.  
\- А я ведь говорил Сынмину, что это плохая идея – покупать Феликсу эти ботинки. Я на 85% уверен, что он это специально сделал, зная какой Феликс беспечный. – Уджин звучно хлопнул ладонью по лицу.  
– В последний раз я видел подобные шуточки, когда Чанбин подсунул Джисону ручку-шокер в прошлом году. Джисон до сих пор пишет только карандашами, если есть такая возможность.

Телефон Чана снова завибрировал.  
Бан медленно поднялся с дивана, разгибая ноющую от долгого сидения спину. Он чувствовал, что кожу на лице немного стянуло в тех местах, где высохли слёзы. Фильм был прекрасным, правда, но финал оставил чувство лёгкой незавершенности.

\- Уджин, думаешь, у них всё будет хорошо в итоге? – чуть прокашлявшись, спросил Чан.

Уджин задумался на мгновение.

\- Можно трактовать по-разному.  
\- Да, но _ты_ , думаешь, что у них будет хэппи энд?  
\- Конечно. – тепло улыбнулся Уджин.

+++

К тому моменту как Чан добрался до своей квартиры, Джисон уже спал. Бан обнаружил его распластанным по столу. Скопившаяся в уголке рта слюна грозила вот-вот намочить станицы блокнота, лицом на котором лежал Хан. Чан мягко потряс младшего за плечо.

\- Джисон, твоя кровать прямо тут, давай же. – прошептал он.

Хан застонал, прикрывая лицо рукой.

\- Джисон, пожалуйста.

В ответ раздалось ворчание.

\- Сунни, ты не оставляешь мне выбора. – Чан потянул сонное тело на себя, просовывая руки под коленями и торсом Джисона, и как принцессу отнёс того на кровать. Подоткнув мягкое голубое покрывало, Чан отступил на шаг, наблюдая как мальчишка сворачивается калачиком.  
Сзади подошёл Чанбин и обнял Чана со спины. Бан подался назад, в объятие.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, хён. – хрипло пробормотал Чанбин. Он, видимо, дремал на диване.  
  
Чан взъерошил его тёмные волосы.

\- Ночи, Бинни-Бинни-Чанбинни.

Со, наверное, был слишком уставшим, чтобы возражать, потому что захихикал и упал лицом в кровать, сжимая своего Манчлакса. Уже через пару секунд по комнате разносилось его тихое похрапывание. Чан покачал головой и закрыл за собой дверь, направившись тушить свет во всей квартире.

Наконец он был один в своей комнате.

Чан чувствовал себя немного одиноким.

Он решил продолжить работу над треком, над которым корпел прошлой ночью, просто чтобы не ворочаться в кровати несколько часов, как оно обычно бывает. Так что он надел наушники и занялся работой.  
Примерно в два часа ночи что-то отвлекло его. Странный звук проникал сквозь наушники. Чан обошел квартиру, проверяя всё ещё раз, но свет был выключен и все остальные спали.  
Чан отметил, что звук становилась громче, по мере того как он приближался к собственной комнате. Сняв наушники, Бан понял, что звук на самом деле был музыкой, но доноситься она могла только из одного места. Так что Чан отодвинул большую, тяжелую гардину, которая закрывала раздвижную стеклянную дверь, ведущую на балкон.  
Чанбин и Джисон не знали о существовании балкона, потому что Чан никогда не рассказывал, да и никто никогда не интересовался гардиной в его комнате.  
Без единого скрипа Чан открыл раздвижную дверь и в лицо тут же ударил порыв свежего воздуха и теплой, невесомой дождевой дымки. Балкон этажом выше укрывал от дождя, так что Чан мог выйти наружу без риска промокнуть, за что испытывал искреннюю благодарность. Музыка вновь донеслась до ушей и в этот раз её было отчетливо слышно несмотря на мелкий дождь. Мелодия доносилась с соседнего балкона.  
На балконе самого Чана стояло большое растение в горшке, и хотя Чан не помнил, чтобы ставил его сюда, но сейчас порадовался его наличию. Спрятавшись за широкими листьями, Бан попытался рассмотреть кто же находился на соседнем балконе.

Уджин сидела на стуле, наигрывая на гитаре почти без всякого усилия. Его лицо едва освещала луна, периодически закрываемая облаками. И хотя лунный свет заострял его скулы и линию подбородка, он в то же время мягко подсвечивал, делая черты лица нежными, словно излучающими неземной свет.

Уджин выглядел завораживающе.

Куплеты, которые он наигрывал звучали знакомо, но Чан никак не мог понять, что же это за песня, пока Уджин не начал петь.

_Пожалуйста, увидь не просто мальчишку, запертого в мечтах и фантазиях,_   
_Пожалуйста, посмотри, как я тянусь к кому-то невидимому_   
_Возьми меня за руку, посмотрим, где мы проснёмся завтрашним утром_   
_Иногда, самые продуманные планы – всего лишь необременительная ночь с кем-то_   
_Будь я проклят, Купидон требует вернуть ему стрелу_   
_Так давай напьёмся нашими слезами и…_

Чан так давно не пел и сейчас мог бы часами говорить о голосе Уджина, но чувствовал, что не может позволить этому моменту ускользнуть.  
 _К чёрту._ Была глубокая ночь, Чан знал слова, а шансы, что на утро он об этом не вспомнит были довольно высоки, так что Бан запел.

_Боже, скажи, почему юность растрачивается на молодых?_   
_Сезон охоты открыт, и агнцы бегут_   
_В поисках смысла_   
_Но разве мы все – затерянные звёзды,_   
_Пытающиеся осветить эту тьму?_

Чан в испуге задержал дыхание, когда Ким перестал играть. Тихий смех Уджина, перемешавшись с его мечтательным вздохом, растворился в ночном воздухе.

\- Извини, что прекратил играть, я не знаю продолжения.

Чан не нашел в себе смелости сказать что-то в ответ, но, кажется, Уджина это не беспокоило.

\- У тебя красивый голос, кстати. Я не смог определить откуда он доносится из-за дождя и гитары, да и звук всё равно отражается других зданий. – Ким покрутил головой, оглядывая соседние балконы. – Хотя тут поблизости никого нет. Боже, подожди, мне привиделось что ли? Это была луна? Луна подпевала мне? – Уджин откинулся на ограждение, глядя прямо на луну.

Чан почувствовал как сердце запнулось, а может быть это была нервозность от того, что его чуть не поймали. Но главное, что знакомое ему чувство уже поселилось в его груди.  
До Чана донеслось едва слышное сынминово «Хён, иди спать», прежде чем Уджин подобрал гитару и вернул на место стул. Но перед тем, как закрыть дверь он пробормотал: «Кто бы мне не подпевал, надеюсь, у тебя тоже будет добрая ночь».

Чан дождался, когда Уджин погасит свет и только после этого вернулся в собственную комнату. Он выдохнул, словно всё это время находился на глубине и наконец-то вынырнул после головокружительного погружения. Чан выключил ноутбук и отложил его на тумбочку, а сам зарылся в одеяла и улёгся на бок. Тени на балконе, облитые лунные светом, были последним, что он увидел, прежде чем тяжёлые веки опустились, погружая его в темноту.

Быстро, словно по волшебству, Чан заснул.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …в которой строятся планы, съедаются яйца и задаются вопросы, на которые нет ответов.  
> Или Бан Чан очень неловкий, как и его друзья.

+++

Чан проснулся в комнате, залитой поздним солнечным светом, льющимся через стеклянные балконные двери. Он сощурился от слишком ярких для его сонных глаз лучей. Видимо прошлой ночью он заснул раньше, чем вспомнил о занавесках. Всё вокруг было будто в тумане.

По утрам никогда не бывает настолько светло. – подумал Чан, бросая взгляд на часы. Он тут же подпрыгнул одновременно от осознания который сейчас час и от стука в дверь.

\- Хён? – донёсся голос Джисона.

\- Ты там в коме или как? Я вхожу. – послышался грубоватый голос Чанбина.

Дверь резко распахнулась и оба парня ввалились внутрь, тут же усаживаясь на кровать Чана. Бан простонал, почти желая ещё пару мгновений тишины, но в то же время немного радуясь этим двоим.

\- Почти полдень, почему вы меня не разбудили?

Чанбин и Джисон обеспокоенно переглянулись.  
Первым заговорил Джисон.

\- Ну для начала, ты мало спишь, хён, так что дополнительный сон тебе на пользу. Ты слишком много работаешь.

Чанбин невинно улыбнулся, хотя в глазах его горел дьявольский огонёк. Взгляд его метнулся к занавескам. О нет.

\- Ну так, Чанни-хён, когда ты планировал рассказать нам, что у нас есть чёртов балкон? Мы тут целый год живём, а обнаружили это только сейчас.

Чан встретил его взгляд своим таким же упрямым.

\- Я не говорил вам, потому что знал, что вы бы занялись чем-нибудь глупым вроде кидания шариков с водой в прохожих. Или камешков в ничего не подозревающих птичек.

\- Да мы бы никогда…! – задохнулся в возмущении Джисон.

\- Да ладно, Сунни, ты знаешь, что он прав. – прервал его Чанбин.

Джисон надул губы.

Чан потянулся, чувствуя себя даже немного слишком хорошо отдохнувшим. Он откинул одеяло и принялся рыться в ящиках в поисках чистой одежды. Душ должен помочь ему освежить голову. Джисон продолжал спорить с Чанбином по поводу возможного бросания водяными шариками, доказывая, что даже если бы и да, то он бы наполнил их соком или, на худой конец, краской.

Бан натянул штаны и замер, глядя на балкон. Умиротворение прошлой ночи накатывало на него волнами, а отступая, оставляло после себя массу неразрешённых вопросов. Чан прикусил губу, размышляя, не придумал ли он себе всё это.

\- Парни, вы что-нибудь слышали где-то в два ночи?

\- Неа, я помню только… - помотал головой Чанбин и тут же оборвал сам себя. – Я ничего не слышал.

\- Что, даже не помнишь, как обнимал меня? Или как я нёс на руках Сунни, а? – хохотнул Чан.

\- Было очень поздно, не помню такого, честное слово! – отнекиваясь, вскинул руки Чанбин. 

Джисон раздражённо фыркнул и посмотрел на обоих хёнов.

\- Однажды кто-нибудь будет обнимать меня в ответ, а вы будете сидеть в одиночестве и жалеть, что игнорировали меня.

Чан улыбнулся, внезапно вспоминая из-за чего Чанбин писал ему прошлой ночью.

\- Почему бы тебе тогда не узнать, где живёт Минхо? Сынмин в курсе.

Уши Джисона налились ярко-красным. Он неловко потянул завязку на своей худи, осторожно подбирая слова.

\- Причём здесь Минхо-хён?

Чан одарил его жалостливым взглядом, пока Чанбин медленно пробирался на другую сторону кровати, где Джисон не смог бы до него дотянуться.

\- Сколько песен ты написал? – спросил Чан голосом заметно мягче, чем пару мгновений назад.

Джисон опустил голову и отвёл взгляд.

\- Четыре. – покорно ответил Хан.

\- Ох, мой бедный, страдающий от любви, ребёнок. – заворковал он, подходя к младшему.

Джисон надулся, но не стал сопротивляться, позволяя обнять себя.

Чанбин уставился на них обоих, вспоминая почему Чан вообще вчера ушёл.

\- Чанни-хён, чем ты вчера был так занят, что вернулся так поздно?

Чан неохотно отстранился от Джисона, подобрал собранную ранее кучу одежды и направился в ванную.

\- Потом вам расскажу, детишки, мне надо в душ.

\- Засранец! – прокричал Со ему вслед, потрясая кулаком.

+++

Джисон услышал тихий стук в дверь. Чан всё ещё был в душе, а Чанбин был занят готовкой завтрака, так что Хан пошёл открывать. На пороге стоял Сынмин, выглядящий будто бы благодарным за что-то. В руках у него была колода карт Уно.

\- Я знаю, что мы только что встретились и всё такое, но Уджин-хён ушёл за чем-то в магазин, а мне так скучно, что аж плакать хочется.

\- И ты решил, что мы - твоё лекарство от скуки? Я тронут. – улыбнулся Джисон, ведя Сынмина в кухню, где Чанбин готовил омлет.

Со развернулся, всё ещё держа в руке сковородку.

\- О, привет, Сынмин, хочешь завтрак?

Сынмин кинул на него странный взгляд и посмотрел в телефон.

\- Сейчас полдень.

\- Ну тогда полдник. – ответил Чанбин, разворачиваясь обратно к плите. 

Сынмин покачал головой.

\- Нет, спасибо, я поел недавно, так что не голоден. Вы, ребята, всегда едите так поздно?

Джисон пожал плечами, включая кофемашину.

\- Мы ждали Чан-хёна. Он обычно просыпается раньше всех, но сегодня встал поздно.

\- Ты же вчера его видел, да? – поинтересовался Чанбин, расставляя тарелки и подходя к раковине, чтобы помыть руки.

\- Да, а что? – Сынмин положил карты на стол и сел.

\- Чем вы занимались? Он вернулся довольно поздно.

Сынмин усмехнулся.

\- Тебе, кажется, очень интересны детали, да, Чанбин? Выглядишь как его папаша или что-то в таком духе.

\- Просто интересно чего это он вернулся домой таким прилипчивым. И для тебя – Чанбин-хён. – ставя кружку перед Сынмином, ответил Со.

Ким подтолкнул кружку обратно к Чанбину, который вопросительно поднял брови, но чашку всё же забрал.

\- Я не могу пить кофе. Уджин-хён сказал, что мне нельзя.

Он уставился куда-то в пустоту, но, кажется, голова его была набита сотнями мыслей.

\- По глазам вижу, что за этим кроется какая-то история, Сынминни. Что произошло? – спросил Джисон, перед тем как набить щёки едой. 

Сынмин сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Как-то ночью, когда мы работали над проектом, Минхо-хён решил, что дать нам с Феликсом кофе будет хорошей идеей. В течение часа соседи трижды жаловались на шум. Кажется, я орал на Феликса, потому что он не переставал трясти своей ногой, а потом он орал на меня, потому что я щёлкал ручкой без остановки.

Джисон уставился на него с широко раскрытыми глазами и набитыми щеками, он что-то пробормотал, но разобрать это было невозможно.

\- Прожуй, пока не подавился. – с отвращением произнёс Чанбин.

Джисон громко сглотнул и повернулся к Сынмину.

\- Ты знаешь Феликса?

Тот кивнул, улыбаясь.

\- Я знаю их обоих и Феликса, и Минхо-хёна уже очень давно. Уджин-хён учил Феликса игре на пианино, так что он частенько бывал у нас дома. На самом деле, я бы пошёл к ним, если бы Джисон не открыл дверь.

Со и Хан пережевывали эту информацию вместе со своим завтраком. Чанбин делал вид, что не знает о своих покрасневших ушах.  
Он столько думал об этих веснушках…

Сынмин уставился на них, замечая неожиданную тень влюблённости на лицах обоих.

О, это будет интересно. – подумал он.

\- Откуда вы знаете Феликса? – начал прощупывать почву Сынмин.

\- Он, эм, врезался в меня, потому что не смог остановить свои странные роликокроссовки. – пробормотал Со, отпивая кофе из чашки.

\- Ага, Феликс врезался в него, а он втрескался в Феликса. – хихикнул Джисон, чем заработал смачный подзатыльник от Чанбина, но даже не поморщился. Хан знал, на что шёл.

\- Это, наверное, те самые странные кроссовки. – Сынмин почесал за шеей.

\- Тебе лучше знать, ты же их ему купил. – пробормотал Чан, закапываясь в шкафчик в поисках кружки. Никто не слышал, как он вошёл, но он, видимо, следил за разговором. На Бане были серые джинсы и белая рубашка, влажные волосы завивались еще сильнее подсыхая. 

\- Чан-хён?

\- Привет, Сынмин. – Чан ярко улыбнулся. – Твой брат сказал мне, что ты подарил Феликсу эти кроссовки, так что, я думаю, что в некотором смысле, ты являешься причиной нашей с ними встречи.  
Джисон посмотрел на него, прожигая взглядом кружку с кофе.

\- Серьёзно, ты столько продрых и всё еще не выспался?  
Чан промычал, задумавшись.

\- На самом деле нет, сила привычки, наверное.

\- Скорее кофе-зависимости. – вставил Чанбин.

Сынмин вздохнул.

\- Я говорю Уджин-хёну об этом же каждый раз. Погодите, я тут вспомнил… Вы что-нибудь слышали прошлой ночью?

Чан потягивал свой кофе, пока Чанбин и Джисон качали головами.

\- Неа.

\- Хён любит играть на гитаре, когда не может заснуть, но вчера он сказал, что кто-то подпевал ему. Я подумал, что ему мерещится, но не знаю, может кто-то ещё слышал. – Сынмин опустил взгляд. – Я вижу, что он до сих пор об этом думает, выглядит немного потерянным.

К этому моменту Чан уже добил свой кофе, отчаянно надеясь, что остальные ничего не скажут.

Пустые надежды.

\- Кажется, Чан-хён что-то слышал, - начал Джисон – мы спали в нашей комнате, но он спрашивал не слышали ли мы чего-нибудь. Хотя он так и не сказал, что именно. – он покосился на Бана, который втихую пытался скрыться, на цыпочках выходя из комнаты.  
Взгляд Сынмина остановил его на полпути.  
\- Ты слышал?

\- Ну, я слышал, что Уджин пел, но ничего больше. – помотал головой Чан, ставя пустую кружку на стол.  
Со странной улыбкой на лице Сынмин оперся локтем на стол и пристроил голову на руку.

\- Да ну, и что ты думаешь о его пении?

Чан знал, к чему это всё ведет, но это знание ему вовсе не помогало.  
К счастью, помог Чанбин. Он поднялся и забрал тарелку Чана, засовывая её в микроволновку.

\- Потом это обсудим, яйца уже остыли, а я не для того их готовил.  
Он передал карты Сынмина Джисону и указал на стол в гостиной.

\- Давайте там сыграем, пусть хён поест.  
Оба парня послушно отправились в комнату, усаживаться на пол и тасовать карты. Чанбин как раз собирался присоединиться, когда почувствовал прикосновение. Он посмотрел на Чана.

\- Спасибо, Бинни.

Чанбин пожал плечами с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Да-да, иди уже, ешь свои яйца.

+++

\- Это уже не смешно. – надулся Сынмин.

\- Мы только один раунд сыграли, тебе не может уже надоесть.

\- Чем больше людей, тем веселее.

Джисон запусти своим носком в сидящего на диване Чана. Тот что-то печатала на ноутбуке.

\- Хён, поиграй с нами.

\- Ни за что, Джисон абсолютно беспощаден, когда дело доходит до Уно. – ответил Чан.

Хан только широко улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Может я попрошу Феликса и Чонина присоединиться? – у Сынмина загорелись глаза.  
Джисон и Чанбин посмотрели на Чана и тот пробормотал тихое «Я не против» в ответ.

\- Отлично! Тогда я им звоню. – Сынмин достал телефон и вышел, чтобы позвонить.

\- Феликс придёт. – Джисон ткнул пальцем в бок Чанбина.

\- И?

\- Твои волосы выглядят как крысиное гнездо.  
Чанбин поднялся и без лишних слов ушёл к себе в комнату, а минуту спустя вернулся обратно с чёрной кепкой на голове.

\- Мог бы просто расчесаться? – взглянул на него Джисон.

\- Заткнись и надень носки – одарил его ответным взглядом Со.

Чан фыркнул, качая головой. Эти двое препирались по любому поводу.

В дверь внезапно постучали, но никто не торопился вставать.

\- Серьезно? Честное слово, всё в этом доме приходится делать мне. – бурчал Чан, вставая, чтобы открыть дверь.

За дверью оказался Уджин, который собирался что-то сказать, но застыл.  
И уставился на Чана.

\- Ты… у тебя кудряшки? – заикаясь выдал Уджин.

Чан тут же дотронулся до волос, будто, чтобы убедиться в словах Кима.  
\- Да, я не собирался сегодня никуда идти, так что ничего с ними не делал. – кивнул Чан.

Уджин уже поднял было руку, чтобы дотронуться, но остановил свой порыв. Кудряшки выглядели такими мягкими.

\- Тебе идёт, Чан.

Чан не был уверен комплимент ли это. Джисон говорил, что его волосы выглядели как ремён, когда он был блондином (очень давно), но ведь Уджин говорит это таким тоном, так что это не может быть ничем иным как комплиментом. Уджин хороший парень.

\- Сасибо. – Чан улыбнулся в ответ.

Уджин слабый человек, а эти ямочки совсем не улучшают ситуацию.

Он продолжал пялиться, а у Чана закончились идеи для разговора, так что он ткнул пальцем себе за спину.  
\- Сынмин здесь, если ты его искал.

Уджин потряс головой.  
\- Я знаю, просто зашёл попросить об одолжении. Я тут сходил в магазин, закупиться ингредиентами для бананового хлеба, но, когда вернулся домой понял, что купил муку, масло и сахар, а про бананы совсем забыл.  
Чан всё ещё не понимал к чему всё это.

\- Короче говоря, я не хочу опять идти в магазин, так что, может быть, у тебя найдётся несколько бананов?

Чан посмотрел на него с самым серьёзным выражением лица и сказал:  
\- Они все твои.

Потом он ушёл и вернулся обратно с двумя связками бананов и впихнул их Уджину в руки.

\- Пожалуйста, избавься от них, я убедил себя, что смогу всё съесть, но, пожалуйста, забери их.

Всё что Уджин мог сделать – уставиться в благоговении.

\- Тут очень много бананов, ты уверен, что мне не надо заплатить?

\- Не, всё в порядке, просто уйди до того, как я превращусь в обезьяну. – отмахнулся Чан.

\- С тобой всё хорошо? – полюбопытствовал Уджин.

\- Ты всё ещё здесь, так что нет. – хмыкнул Чан, закрывая дверь. – Просто иди уже.

\- Я… ладно, Чан.

Дверь закрылась, Бан дождался звука отдаляющихся шагов и выдохнул. Кажется, каждый их новый разговор выходит нелепее предыдущего. Уджин ни в коем разе не был нелепым, но у Чана перед глазами всё ещё стояло мягкое выражение его лица, подсмотренное прошлой ночью, и Бан ничего не мог поделать с тем, что чувствовал, будто хранит секрет, о котором никто другой не имеет понятия. Он задавался вопросом, случится ли это снова сегодня ночью? Может быть, просто может быть, он ещё недолго побудет луной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет!  
> Извиняюсь, что так затянула с выкладкой новой главы, но в жизни вдруг появилось много чего интересного, а потом меня захватили китайцы (привет фандому Неукротимого!).
> 
> А еще я побывала на концерте мальчиков в Москве! Дабы не катать тут внеплановый фанфик, скажу только, что Бан Чан - самая сладкая на свете булочка и концерт был потрясающим.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … в которой вас ждут: неожиданная встреча, тайное свидание и разрушенное проклятье, и всё именно в таком порядке.

Чан застрял.  
Его редко покидало вдохновение, потому что чаще всего он черпал его из окружающего пространства и людей. И всё же, слова не приходили к нему, хотя он упорно пытался их отыскать. Музыкой, которую он рассеянно наигрывал на клавишах, Бан тоже не был доволен. Он вздохнул.  
Физически, с ним было всё нормально. Он нормально питался, тягал железо и выходил на пробежку с утра пораньше каждый день, к большому недовольству Джисона. Чан вовсе не пытался разбудить его специально, просто блендер работал очень громко, а без смузи не могло начаться ни одно утро.  
Бан хорошо спал, по большей части. Прошло уже две недели с того дня, как Уджин заходил к нему с банановым хлебом, но Чан всё ещё слышал его нежное пение поздними ночами, когда балконная дверь была открыта. Он не собирается признаваться в том, что сам открывает её каждый вечер, но было что-то умиротворяющее в колышущихся от летнего бриза занавесках и мягком голосе Уджина.  
Всё с ним было в порядке.  
А вот с его творческими способностями – нет. Именно поэтому, в один прекрасный вторник он обнаружил себя в ближайшем парке. Чан подумал, что смена привычной рутины может помочь, так что взял с собой клавиши и ноут, и убедившись, что все его друзья выживут без него, вышел на улицу. Джисон неожиданно заявил, что займётся уборкой, а Чанбин сказал, что у него уже есть планы. На его лице был лёгкий румянец, но Чан знал, что лучше не настаивать на подробностях, когда Со и без того выглядит достаточно смущённым.  
В парке почти не было народу, только несколько детей на площадке, недалеко от столика, за которым расположился Чан. Иногда по дорожке проходили пожилые пары, наблюдающие за перелетающими с дерева на дерево птицами.  
Чан чувствовал себя несчастным и одиноким.  
Он потёр глаза, из-за солнечного света и монитора ноутбука, они были напряжены. Зрение всё ещё было мутным, когда Чан заметил, что к нему кто-то приближается. Из-за спины человека выглядывал какой-то чехол.  
\- Чан? – удивлённо поинтересовалась фигура. Чан проморгался и, наконец, увидел Уджина, который с улыбкой устраивался рядом.  
\- Хей, Уджин. – улыбнулся Бан в ответ. Он не собирался так показательно вздыхать, но Ким всё равно заметил. Его взгляд из удивленного тут же превратился в обеспокоенный, но Чан не собирался давать ему шанс спросить, что случилось.  
\- Откуда идёшь? – спросил Чан, указывая на гитару за спиной Уджина. Последний снял чехол и расположил инструмент на столе, рядом с ноутбуком Чана.  
\- Только что закончил уроки игры на гитаре в начальной школе неподалеку. Я дружу с некоторыми учителями, так что иногда они приглашают меня поучить. Но это не важно, - Уджин накрыл ладонью запястье Чана, - что случилось? Ты выглядишь так словно… застрял, будто не можешь решить какую-то проблему.  
Чан успокаивающе похлопал Кима по руке.  
\- Ты либо хорошо разбираешься в людях, либо у меня всё на лице написано. Но да, я и правда застрял. – Бан разглядывал землю, видневшуюся в щели деревянного стола. – Я уже несколько недель пытаюсь написать новую песню, но мне не нравится ни один вариант. У меня нет вдохновения и это какое-то безумие.  
Безумие стало еще очевиднее, когда Уджин накрыл его руку своей, так что ладонь Чана теперь покоилась в ладонях Кима. Первой мыслью Бана было «чандвич», но он предусмотрительно не стал произносить это вслух.  
\- Ну, а о чём ты обычно пишешь? Начнём с начала.  
\- Обычно о трудностях. – задумчиво произнёс Чан. – О всяких неприятностях, которые Чанбини, Джисони и я пережили. Но это не значит, что мне грустно или больно. На самом деле, я не знаю как мне.  
Уджин слушал внимательно, кивая и анализируя слова Чана. Он выпустил ладонь Бана из своих и принялся постукивать пальцами по столу.  
\- Может попробуешь написать другую песню? Не обязательно её оставлять или куда-то выкладывать, но может работа над чем-то другим поможет тебе перезагрузиться и иначе взглянуть на то, что ты изначально пытался сделать. Что-то вроде вызова.  
\- О каком типе песни ты говоришь? – заинтригованный, Чан подался вперед.  
Уджин совсем чуть-чуть отстранился, удивлённый внезапным приближением Бана.  
\- Может песня о любви? – задумчиво постукивая пальцем по подбородку, предложил Ким.  
\- О любви? – плечи Бана поникли. От перспективы примирения с собственной влюблённостью в Уджина прямо на глазах у последнего, у Чана чуть не скрутило живот. Он не был готов к такому.  
\- Ну да, не обязательно грустную, просто подумай о ком-то, кто тебе нравится и оттуда и начинай. – улыбнулся Ким.  
\- У тебе это звучит так легко. – пробормотал Бан, укладывая голову на стол. Он слышал, как Уджин внезапно глубоко вздохнул, а потом почувствовал, как в руку вложили телефон.  
\- А?  
\- Надеюсь, это поможет тебе начать. – сказал Уджин. Он выглядел таким уязвимым и искренним.  
Чан посмотрел на экран телефона. Там был текст песни. Целая страница с текстами, как он понял, прокручивая запись. И всё это были песни о любви, если он хоть что-то в них понимал. Изящные, проникновенные строки. Чану нравилось, но это была работа Уджина и он не мог присвоить её себе.  
\- Уджин, спасибо, но я не могу такое принять. Это твоё и это личное, я не могу забрать это у тебя. – он попытался отдать телефон обратно, но Ким остановил его, демонстративно закатывая глаза.  
\- Я тебя не спрашивал. Я отдаю их тебе. Песня не закончена, её нужно доработать, так что просто покажи мне, что ты можешь с ней сделать. – он улыбнулся. – Считай, что я бросаю тебе вызов. Но не торопись, только тебе решать, хочешь ты этого или нет. У меня полно других песен, в последнее время вдохновение всегда со мной.  
Чан недовольно кивнул, зная, что Уджин не примет «нет» в качестве ответа. Вместо этого, он пробежался глазами по тексту и зацепился за одну интересную строчку.  
\- Так тебе нравятся ямочки на щеках, а? – Чан приподнял бровь, расплываясь в широкой ухмылке.  
Уджин тут же вырвал у него из рук телефон, отчаянно краснея.  
\- Ты сделаешь вид, что не видел этого, ладно? Дай мне свой номер, я отправлю тебе тексты после того, как проверю их.  
«Проверю», повторил Чан, рисуя в воздухе кавычки.  
\- Ага, конечно, держи. – он протянул свой телефон, чтобы Ким мог скопировать нужную информацию. В тот момент он слишком волновался о том, что подведет Кима, так что не осознавал, что прямо сейчас Уджин оставляет ему свой номер.  
\- Ты мне настолько доверяешь? – с сомнением на лице спросил Чан.  
\- Без сомнений. Ты не давал мне повода не доверять.  
Чан прикусил щёку, вспоминая все те ночи, когда он тайком подпевал Киму на балконе. Уджин до сих пор не знал, кто это был.  
\- Ладно, я займусь этим, но мне понадобится помощь с мелодией, раз уж тут только тексты.  
Глаза Уджина засияли и Чан с трудом подавил желание приложиться головой о стол из-за того насколько влюблённым он почувствовал себя в тот момент.  
\- С этим я точно могу помочь! Я как раз недавно начал сочинять на гитаре, но тебе решать хочешь ли ты что-то изменить.  
Сердце Чана и вовсе не замерло. Неа. Точно нет. Оно просто почти что выскочило из груди от вида такой улыбки Уджина.  
\- Можешь спеть?  
\- Э… прям тут? Сейчас? – запнулся Уджин, оглядываясь вокруг. – На улице?  
\- А что, ты до этого никогда не пел на улице? – поддразнил Чан.  
Ким наградил его тяжелым взглядом в ответ.  
\- Пел, но я хочу, чтобы эта песня пока что осталась между нами двумя. Идёт?  
После фразы «между нами двумя» мозг Чана слегка закоротило, так что пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не завопить на всю округу. Но внутри Бан орал во всю глотку.  
Уджин выжидающе смотрел на него.  
\- Я… ээ… да, конечно.  
Ким довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Отлично. Я сыграю её тебе попозже.  
Он вдруг замер, уставившись на что-то позади Чана.  
\- Погоди, а где Чанбин и Джисон?  
\- Сони дома, а Бинни сказал, что у него какие-то планы, но не вдавался в подробности. А что? – Чан обернулся, а Уджин указал на деревья в отдалении; в зеленой листве мелькали блондинистая макушка и черная бейсболка.  
\- Может вот поэтому и не вдавался. – усмехнулся Уджин.  
Чан всё ещё не понимал, что происходит.  
Но вот парочка вышла из-за деревьев и в парне, идущем рядом с Чанбином, Чан узнал Феликса.  
\- Чан, - Уджин потряс его за плечо – они на свидании.  
Чанбин неуверенно стоял на медленно движущемся скейте, руки Феликса нежно придерживали его за талию на случай, если Бин навернётся. Они находились достаточно близко, чтобы Чан и Уджин могли расслышать о чём они говорили, но сама парочка ещё не заметила их.  
Чанбин вскрикнул, когда скейт наехал на какую-то трещину в асфальте, и накренился вперёд, готовясь к столкновению, которого так и не произошло. Феликс схватил его в объятия, придерживая, а скейт откатился назад.  
\- Уф, ещё бы чуть-чуть… извини, хён.  
\- Не думаю, что я хоть чему-нибудь научусь, если не буду ошибаться. Я не разобьюсь если упаду, Феликс. – Чанбин обернулся к Ли с надутыми губами. – Мне кажется, что этот метод не работает.  
\- Ну, я считаю, что работает. – широко улыбнулся Феликс, кивая на то ничтожное пространство, что всё ещё было между ними.  
Чанбин закашлялся и отвернулся. И тут внезапно до него дошло.  
\- Ты вообще собирался меня учить? Или это просто предлог, чтобы пообниматься?  
\- Тебе бы не понравился такой расклад? – отвёл взгляд Феликс.  
\- Мне… - Чанбин начал заикаться, а его щёки покрылись симпатичным малиновым румянцем. Он отстранился от Феликса, пряча лицо. – Пойду схожу за скейтом.  
Феликс вздохнул и огляделся, замечая, наконец, двоих хёнов, наблюдающих за ними с самодовольными ухмылками.  
\- О господи.  
Чан и Уджин помахали ему, подзывая присоединиться к ним за столом. Ликс с благодарностью принял приглашение, усаживаясь рядом с Уджином и тут же опуская голову на плечо хёна. Чан не мог не умилиться их близости.  
\- Феликс? Ты где? – раздалось со стороны.  
Чан засвистел, привлекая внимания Чанбина, вернувшегося со скейтбордом и теперь суматошно озиравшегося в поисках Феликса.  
Чанбин немедленно понял, кто зовёт его и неохотно повернулся. Чан знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы даже не слыша, по губам прочесть «вот чёрт». Со сел рядом с Баном и последний тотчас начал допрос с пристрастием.  
\- Так это то самое свидание, о котором ты мне не сказал?  
\- Это не свидание, хён, Феликс просто предложил научить меня казаться на скейтборде. Вот и всё.  
Феликс взглянул на Чана, беззвучно выговаривая «это свидание».  
Чанбин это проигнорировал (в отличие от его румянца) и продолжил.  
\- Я не сказал тебе, потому что знал, что ты включишь свой «мамочкин» режим и заставишь меня надеть шлем и наколенники, а на спину приклеишь аптечку. Ты слишком волнуешься, но я знал, что ничего со мной не случится.  
\- Нет ничего плохого в предусмотрительности. А у меня в рюкзаке есть аптечка, потому что никогда не знаешь, что может случиться. – фыркнул Чан.  
Уджин засмеялся.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, просто… - Уджин потянулся расстегнуть карман на своём гитарном чехле, и вытащил упаковку бинтов и антисептический спрей.  
\- Я тоже с собой таскаю.  
\- Охренеть. – выдал поражённый Чанбин.  
\- У этого только одно объяснение – вы были созданы друг для друга. – подобрав отвисшую челюсть, заключил Феликс.  
\- Рад, что наши мнения сходятся. – Чанбин потянулся сжать плечо Ли.  
Феликс потянулся к руке Чанбина и снял её со своего плеча, взамен переплетая их пальцы и укладывая соединённые руки на стол.  
\- Я тоже.  
Чанбин звучно приложился лбом о стол.  
\- Ты меня просто убиваешь. – простонал он в рассохшиеся доски.  
Уджин покачал головой, осуждающе глядя на Феликса.  
\- Будь паинькой.  
Чан пристально посмотрел на Феликса, а потом поинтересовался:  
\- Твои волосы разве не были каштановыми несколько недель назад? Выглядит здорово, кстати.  
\- Он отлично выглядит, да? – подал голос Чанбин, отрывая голову от столешницы.  
\- Ага, он довольно часто перекрашивается. Минхо говорит, что он облысеет, но это просто распространённый миф. – опередил Феликса Уджин. – Волосы могут стать ломкими и секущимися, но полностью от покрасок ты не облысеешь.  
\- Да, я знаю. Где-то год я был блондином, а несколько месяцев назад – серебряным, а однажды вообще светло-розовым. – пожал плечами Чан. Последнее он точно не собирался повторять в ближайшее время.  
\- Да ну? А выглядят такими здоровыми. – Уджин подавил в себе порыв дотронуться до волос Бана.  
\- Были бы здоровее, если б я не выпрямлял их постоянно. – ответил Чан.  
\- А зачем выпрямляешь? – поинтересовался Феликс.  
\- Кудрявые волосы непредсказуемы. Иногда выглядят как воронье гнездо, а иногда нормально. А если влажность высокая, то они пушатся, так что я обычно просто выпрямляю их и довольствуюсь этим.  
\- Тебе идут кудряшки, хён. - высказался Ли.  
\- Я ему то же самое сказал. – улыбнулся Уджин.  
\- Спасибо, парни. – Чан прикрыл лицо ладонями смущаясь.  
Телефон Уджина зазвонил и тот взял трубку, почти тут же заканчивая разговор раздражённым «ладно».  
\- Извините, Сынмин попросил меня купить мороженое по дороге домой, а я забыл предупредить, что задержусь. – сказал Ким, вставая и закидывая чехол с гитарой на плечо. – Увидимся позже. – попрощался он с извиняющейся улыбкой.  
Феликс подскочил следом, подбирая свой скейт.  
\- Я пойду с тобой. Пока, Чан-хён, пока, Чанбинни-хён.  
Чанбин помахал ему рукой, и дождавшись, когда двое отойдут на приличное расстояние, обратился к Бану.  
\- Он только что назвал меня «Чанбинни»?  
\- Ты ему правда нравишься, Бинни. – фыркнул Чан.  
\- А ты нравишься Уджин-хёну. – отбрил Со.  
\- Ну и что ты собрался делать с этой информацией? Мы буквально в одной лодке.  
\- Я съеду, когда ты признаешься Уджин-хёну, если это заставит тебя наконец сделать что-то. – промычал Чанбин.  
\- Тогда я никогда не признаюсь, мне нравится жить с тобой, Бин. – Чан стиснул младшего в объятии. – Я люблю тебя и Джисона слишком сильно, чтобы позволить вам уйти.  
\- Я пошутил, хён. – мягко засмеялся Чанбин, поглаживая Чана по спине. – Тоже люблю тебя.  
На этом моменте желудок Со заурчал, и Бан отстранился, вцепляясь в Чанбина взглядом.  
\- Ты не завтракал, да?  
\- Завтракал, но с тех пор еще не ел.  
Чан убрал ноутбук и клавиатуру в рюкзак и поднялся, утягивая Чанбина за собой.  
\- Тогда пойдём перекусим.

+++

После ухода Чанбина Джисон занялся отдраиванием квартиры. Ему надо было куда-то деть энергию, иначе на бумагу вылилась бы очередная песня, которая так никогда и не увидит свет. Джисон как раз собирался начать протирать кухонные шкафчики, когда услышал настойчивый стук в дверь.  
\- Они ключи не взяли что ли? – пробурчал он себе под нос, открывая дверь. За ней оказался белый как мел мужчина. Помимо накинутого на голову капюшона, лицо его скрывали огромные солнечные очки и медицинская маска. Джисон еле удержал в себе порыв захлопнуть дверь перед носом незнакомца.  
\- Я могу вам помочь?  
\- Ради бога, Джисон, я твой хён. – голос мужчины был умоляющим и нетерпеливым.  
\- У меня много хёнов, ты который?  
Мужчина вздохнул и снял очки, открывая взгляду черную, потрескавшуюся корку вокруг лица и лба. Джисон сделал шаг назад.  
\- Оу, Минхо-хён, заходи.  
Минхо уселся на стул в кухне, терпеливо дожидаясь Хана.  
\- Как ты меня узнал?  
\- По ресницам. – пожал плечами Джисон.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Ага, ни у кого больше нет таких длинных.  
Минхо поразила честность и наблюдательность младшего. Такого о себе он ещё никогда не слышал.  
\- Хён, что у тебя на лице?  
\- А, да. – старший снял капюшон и марлевую маску. – Я нанёс эту глиняную маску, но так и не смог полностью её смыть, я хотел прочитать инструкцию, но она на английском. Как раз надеялся, что ты сможешь мне с этим помочь.  
\- Конечно. – улыбнулся Джисон, никак не показывая своего недоумения. Он придвинул свой стул к Минхо, так что что их разделяли всего несколько сантиметров. – Погоди, дай я сначала помою руки.  
Минхо вздохнул, когда Джисон встал, отстранившись. Тот факт, что маска закрывала большую часть его лица сейчас играл ему на руку, потому что так заливающий щёки румянец был незаметен.  
\- Я вернулся, двигайся ближе. – бодро скомандовал Джисон. Он аккуратно коснулся руками щёк Минхо, кончиками пальцев ощущая грубую текстуру глины. Невероятным образом она сделала подбородок Минхо ещё острее. Джисон немедленно обложил себя двухэтажным за то, что позволил себе такие мысли, глядя прямо в глаза старшему.  
Вышеупомянутый старший подмигнул ему.  
\- Хён.  
\- Извини.  
Джисон попытался отодрать маску, но та держалась как прибитая, только на поверхности остались следы от ногтей Хана. Тогда он попробовал потереть лицо в разных местах, но и от этого не оказалось пользы.  
\- У тебя с собой есть бутылка?  
\- А, ага. – Ли моргнул и вытащил из кармана худи пузырёк.  
«Смыть мягким, смоченным в воде полотенцем» – внимательно прочитал Джисон, надеясь, что не весь английский вылетел у него из головы.  
\- Оу.  
\- Что там? – спросил Минхо.  
\- Погоди. – Джисон опять ушёл, а вернулся уже с миской тёплой воды и чистым полотенцем. Смочив самый уголок, он осторожно провёл тканью по щеке Ли. Глина осталась на полотенце, открывая чистую кожу.  
\- Приятно! Она смывается? – довольно поинтересовался Минхо.  
Джисон кивнул, продолжая аккуратно смывать глину, пока лицо хёна полностью не очистилось. Хан промокал последние пятнышки на подбородке старшего, когда поднял глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
\- Хён, можешь не пялиться так на меня? – захихикал он.  
\- Как «так»? – невинно поинтересовался Минхо. В кои-то веки он не пытался смутить тонсена специально и вот теперь Джисон внезапно покраснел.  
\- Не знаю, у тебя глаза сияют будто ты какой-то мультяшный принц. Это отвлекает.  
\- Я это не контролирую. – теперь, когда глина больше не покрывала лицо Ли, ничто не прятало нежный румянец, выступивший на его щеках.  
\- Кажется, тебя благословили проклятием. – драматично вздохнул Джисон, вставая, чтобы убрать грязное полотенце и миску. Минхо поднялся за ним, притягивая младшего ближе.  
\- Проклятия разве не снимают поцелуем?  
\- Можем попробовать, если хочешь.  
Минхо засмеялся, склоняясь ближе. Хан не рассчитывал, что хён действительно вознамерится его поцеловать, так что на секунду запаниковал и в последний момент уклонился поэтому поцелуй пришёлся на щёку.  
\- Ты меня обдурил, сам же буквально предложил поцеловать! – надулся Минхо, обиженно складывая руки на груди.  
\- Знаю, знаю, я запаниковал. Давай ещё раз попробуем.  
В этот раз Джисон сам наклонился к Минхо, касаясь его всё ещё надутых губ. Хан не сдержал хихиканья и отстранился, чтобы отдышаться.  
\- Минхо-хён, ты на вкус как глина.  
\- Но ты снял проклятие? – похлопал ресницами хён.  
\- Хмм, не думаю. Давай-ка ещё разок. – расплылся в улыбке Хан.  
Минхо издал громкий смешок и игриво оттолкнул младшего.  
\- Сначала своди меня на свидание, а там посмотрим.  
Ли направился к выходу и Джисон последовал за ним.  
\- Феликс забыл ключи и мне надо открыть ему дверь, когда он вернётся, так что мне пора. Спасибо, Джисон. Увидимся.  
Хан закрыл за старшим дверь и упал на диван в гостиной, сворачиваясь калачиком, чтобы немного подремать.

\- Я только что поцеловал принца. – пробормотал он себе под нос, погружаясь в дрёму.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... о важности конфронтаций.

+++

Джисона разбудил запах еды. Да, именно он, а не трясущий его за ногу Чанбин (как это происходит обычно). Хан помнил, что засыпал на диване, но всё ещё не проснулся до конца, чтобы понять сколько времени прошло с момента как он отрубился.  
Перед ним стоял Чан, сияя ямочками и держа в руках большой бумажный пакет.  
\- Мы купили тебе бургер. Я переживал, что сорвал Чанбину свидание, так что позволил ему выбрать ресторан.  
Мозг Джисона всё ещё туго соображал, но слова Чана мигом разбудили его.  
\- Бинни-хён, так вот почему Феликс заходил за тобой? – выгнул бровь Хан.  
\- Он сказал, что научит меня кататься на скейте, а когда мы играли в Уно, он дал мне свой номер. Это не было свиданием. – Чанбин упрямо сложил руки на груди.  
\- Да-да, но как всё прошло-то? – спросил Джисон, роясь в пакете с едой.  
\- Было здорово, если не считать части со скейтбордом. Я всё ещё нуб в этом, но, по крайней мере, Феликс страховал меня. – ответил Со, натягивая кепку на глаза.  
Джисон сунул в рот картофель фри и Чан забрал у него пакет, настаивая, что сперва Хан должен помыть руки.  
\- Вот поэтому ты и нуб. Предполагается, что, когда ты учишься, ты падаешь. – обернулся он к Чанбину.  
\- Да я то же самое сказал! Я говорил ему, что так не получится, но он ответил, он считает, что получится.  
Внезапно Чанбин вспомнил, насколько близко он был к лицу Феликса в тот момент. Со тут же почувствовал, как краснеют щёки от одного только воспоминания.  
\- Ты за ним присматривал что ли? – весело поинтересовался у Чана Джисон.  
\- Ага.  
\- Феликс его обнимал?  
\- Сначала придерживал за талию, а потом обнял, когда Бинни чуть не упал.  
\- Это тут вообще причём? – кинул на предателя злобный взгляд Чанбин.  
\- Феликс всё спланировал. Он точно втрескался в тебя по самые уши. – захихикал Хан.  
\- Думаете, я должен…  
\- … пригласить его на свидание? Сто процентов.- прощебетал Бан под одобрительные кивки Хана.  
\- Может я и попробую. Не уверен когда, но может быть… - глубоко вздохнул Чанбин.  
\- Вперёд, хён! – широко улыбнулся Джисон.  
\- Кажется, у тебя что-то на губах. – вдруг наклонился к Джисону Чан.  
\- Что? – Хан вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и на коже остался серый развод. Привкус мела во рту подтвердил подозрения Джисона.  
\- Вот блин, блин-блин-блин. – затараторил младший, сваливаясь с дивана и срываясь к зеркалу в ванной комнате. Естественно, в уголках губ засохла глина. Минхо-хён оставил свой след.  
Джисон нарочито спокойно прошествовал на кухню, помыл руки, затем вернулся на диван и забрал у Чана пакет с едой.  
Старшие выжидающе смотрели на него.

\- Ах да, мы с Минхо-хёном поцеловались. – прежде чем откусить от бургера мимоходом отметил Джисон (он спланировал это мини-представление заранее).  
И это определенно того стоило. Чанбин выпучил глаза, а у Чана, жующего бургер, вырвалось неверящее «чуваак».  
\- Вы _что_?!  
Джисон с удовольствием проглотил еду. Черт, либо бургер был действительно хорош, либо сбросить эту бомбу на парней было чертовски приятно.  
\- Мы поцеловались. Он приходил недавно, просил помочь смыть глиняную маску. Так что я ему помог. И мы поцеловались.  
\- Как ты моешь быть таким спокойным? Ты строчил песни о нём без перерыва, но когда дошло до дела, то ты спокоен как удав. - Чанбин почти проорал ему это в лицо.  
\- Мы оставили тебя на один день, а ты успел вылизать весь дом и заодно рот нашего соседа? – с лицом лица поинтересовался Чан.  
\- Господи, нет. Всё не так было! Это был всего лишь чмок в щёку. – Джисон звучно втянул через трубочку сок, который ему принесли. Хан готов был поспорить, что выбирал Чанбин.  
\- Ну... по крайней мере, в первый раз. – фыркнул Джисон.  
\- Ребёнок… - Чан устало сжал пальцами переносицу. – Я только надеюсь, что вы не торопитесь. Но я рад за тебя. – он улыбнулся так искренне, что Джисон с удовольствием улыбнулся бы в ответ, если бы его щёки не были набиты едой.  
\- Спасибо, хён.

Чанбин был рад за друга, но всё ещё не доверял Минхо до конца. Может быть из-за того, что тот был немного слишком щепетильным с Джисоном, а может из-за того, что он был старшим братом Феликса. При любом раскладе, Со предпочел бы сам переговорить с Минхо прежде, чем их отношения с Джисоном станут действительно серьёзными. 

\- О нет, у Бинни снова этот «старший-брат-надерет-вам-зад» взгляд. – поддразнил Чан, подталкивая Джисона локтем и почти выбивая у того из рук упаковку с соком.  
\- Кстати о старших братьях, почему вы с Уджин-хёном сидели вместе? Не то чтобы я тут жаловался, но… - Чанбин перевёл на старшего лукавый взгляд. – Ты сказал, что пойдёшь прогуляться в одиночестве. Скрываешь что-то от нас?  
Улыбка Чана чуть дрогнула.  
\- Я и гулял один. Сидел в парке и так случилось, что Уджин в тот момент шёл мимо, так что присел поговорить. А чуть позже мы заметили вас с Феликсом.

Джисон сложил весь мусор в мешок и отнёс его на кухню, откуда вернулся обратно в гостиную со странной улыбкой на лице. Он плюхнулся на диван рядом с Баном.  
\- Как интересно. И о чём же вы двое говорили?  
Чан отлично помнил, что Уджин хотел сохранить песню в секрете, так что прокашлялся, приказывая себе сохранять нейтральное выражение лица.  
\- Да ни о чем таком. – о том, что он заполучил номер Уджина, Чан тоже не собирался рассказывать, отлично зная к чему всё сведётся. 

Чей-то телефон внезапно завибрировал и все трое дружно начали шарить по карманам. Чан увидел, что экран его телефона загорелся и сразу ответил на звонок.  
\- Алло?  
Голос на другом конце звучал приглушённо и будто издалека, словно говорили через несколько слоёв ткани.  
\- Чанни? Не мог бы ты открыть дверь, у меня руки заняты.  
Чанбин и Джисон сидели достаточно близко, чтобы слышать звонившего. Джисон нахмурился, поворачиваясь к Чанбину и беззвучно выговаривая «Чанни?».  
Старший пожал плечами.  
\- Без понятия, кто это. – также беззвучно ответил Со.

Чан завершил вызов и поспешил открыть дверь. За ней оказалась огромная корзина, из-за которой застенчиво выглядывал Уджин с гитарой за спиной.  
\- Привет. – выдохнул он, уставившись на Чана со счастливой улыбкой на лице. Чан улыбнулся в ответ и забрал тяжёлую корзину, кивая Киму, чтобы тот проходил на кухню.  
\- Заходи.

Уджин поздоровался с Чанбином и Джисоном, которые ответили тем же, но смотрели на старшего в смущении.  
\- Как ты смог позвонить ему, не пользуясь руками?  
Ким поставил гитару на пол возле столика и вытащил из кармана телефон.  
\- Сири.  
\- Так телефон был в штанах? – фыркнул Джисон.  
\- Ага.  
Джисон посмотрел прямо на Чана.

\- Talk about a booty call* – пропел он на английском, и что тут же получил щипок за бок от Бана.  
\- Больше я тебе еду покупать не буду. – сквозь зубы прошипел Чан, всё ещё умудряясь улыбаться.

Чанбин покачал головой, подходя ближе, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое корзины. В ней были мука, яйца, бананы и масло.

\- Уджин-хён, это зачем?

Упомянутый хён отвернулся от переругивающихся на английском Хана и Чана. Уджин уловил пару знакомых слов, но его английского не хватало, для того чтобы понять причину столь сильного смущения Бана. Ким вытащил продукты из корзины и разложил на кухонной стойке.

\- Чан просил научить его готовить банановый хлеб.  
\- О? – удивлённый Чанбин повернулся к своему хёну. – Это что-то новенькое.  
\- Я просил? – посмотрел на Уджина Чан.  
\- В парке, помнишь? – Ким склонил голову к плечу, чтобы остальные не заметили его подмигивания.  
\- А! Точно! Я просил! Спасибо, что не стал откладывать! – быстро сообразил Чан, хлопая в ладоши.

Джисон чувствовал, что что-то тут не сходится. В корзине были все необходимые ингредиенты и всё выглядело логично, но…  
\- Уджин-хён, если вы собрались печь, то зачем тебе гитара?  
\- Ох, - Чан быстро взглянул на старшего, прося о помощи.  
\- Джисони, - Уджин закинул руку на плечо младшему и улыбнулся. – ты умеешь печь?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Ну вот и не возражай. – он потрепал донсена по волосам и Джисон сдался. – Вам, ребята, нужна помощь?  
\- Да не особо. – одновременно покачали головами Хан и Со.  
Уджин обернул руки вокруг Чана, притягивая того ближе к стойке.  
\- Кажется, остались только мы вдвоём.  
\- Развлекайтесь. – пробормотали младшие, уходя с кухни. Они собирались засесть играть в видеоигры в гостиной. Ну, пока Чанбину не надоесть проигрывать.

Чан повернулся к Уджину как только младшие ушли.  
\- И это вот твой предлог? Совсем не подозрительно. – понизив голос съехидничал Чан.  
Он выпутался из объятий Кима, чтобы помыть руки перед готовкой.  
\- Уджин, ко мне и раньше приходили люди, чтобы записать музыку, Хану и Бину всё равно.  
\- Не то чтобы я не хочу, чтобы они знали. Просто если бы Сынмин был в курсе, куда я пропадаю несколько раз в неделю, или сколько нам там понадобится времени, чтобы закончить песню, без достойного повода, он бы это так не оставил.  
\- Что не оставил? – Чан приостановил поиски мисок и с любопытством взглянул на Уджина.  
Уджин глубоко вздохнул, размышляя будет ли лучше сказать всё честно или промолчать (но он ведь всё равно выложит всё как есть, Ким себя знает).  
\- Он говорит, что я от тебя без ума.  
\- И это тебя беспокоит? – фыркнул Чан, возобновляя свои поиски.  
\- Не особо, просто если уж кто от кого без ума, так это он. Прямо сейчас Хёнджин смотрит с ним вместе фильм.  
Чан согласно промычал и повернулся к старшему, подготовив всё необходимое для готовки.  
\- Так, - расплылся он в улыбке, - научишь меня замешивать хлебное тесто?  
\- Чан. – Уджин с любопытством посмотрел на Бана, пытаясь понять серьёзно тот или нет.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы готовим банановый хлеб.  
\- Ага, я в курсе.  
Уджин наклонился ближе, пытаясь понять врёт Чан или нет.  
Непривычный к такому испытующему взгляду так близко, Чан съёжился.  
\- Чан.  
\- Что, Уджин?  
\- Тебе не нужно замешивать тесто для бананового хлеба. Это смесь, которую ты выливаешь на сковороду.  
Вот теперь Чан почувствовал себя действительно тупым.  
\- Поверить не могу, что не знал этого. – приложился ладонью к лицу Бан.  
Уджин захихикал, отводя руки Чана от его лица.  
\- Не волнуйся, это мило. Как только поставим в печку, у нас будет примерно час, чтобы поработать над музыкой. 

\- Всё норма…

Чанбин замер у двери, уже потянувшись распахнуть её, когда увидел, что Уджин всё ещё держит руки Чана в своих. Со прикусил язык, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Ну, кажется, вы двое заняты. – поддразнил он.  
Чан показал ему язык, отпуская Уджина.  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, потому что никто не держит за руку тебя, Бинни.  
\- Ты серьёзно так думаешь? – фыркнул Бин. – Угадай, кто к нам пришёл.  
Он открыл дверь, чтобы было видно самодовольно усмехающегося Минхо и недовольного Феликса, чьи надутые губы тут же изогнулись в яркой улыбке, когда он увидел Чанбина.  
\- Эй, Чанбин-хён! – весело прощебетал Феликс. – Я собирался прийти один, но… - он махнул в сторону Минхо, который поприветствовал Чанбина быстрым кивком – кое кто не доверяет мне достаточно, чтобы отпустить одного.  
\- Я не поэтому с тобой пришёл. – рассмеялся Минхо.

Из-за плеча Чанбина, пугая хёна, вдруг высунулась голова Джисона.  
\- Приветик. – протянул Хан, глядя на братьев и дёргая бровями.  
Феликс заметил, что при взгляде на Хана, на лице Минхо появилась кошачья улыбка, и осознание, наконец, настигло его. Вообще, он должен был догадаться намного раньше.  
Ли-младший потряс головой, избавляясь от лишних мыслей. У него была своя причина прийти сюда. 

\- Чанбин-хён, я хотел спросить. 

Внезапно, пять пар глаз уставились на Феликса. Тот сердито фыркнул, раздражённый таким поведением.  
\- Не возражаете? – это было адресовано всем, кроме Чанбина. Феликс даже не удивился присутствию Чана и Уджина.  
\- Ладно-ладно, пойдём-ка, Джисон. – Минхо вскинул руки в защитном жесте, а после уцепился за рукав Хана, утаскивая того в гостиную, запуская игру, оставленную Чанбином. Чан пожал плечами и вернулся на кухню вместе с Уджином.

\- Я думаю, они всё ещё могут нас слышать. – прошептал Феликс.  
Чанбин решил показать Феликсу комнату, которую он делил с Ханом, да и лишних ушей там не будет.  
Когда он открыл дверь, то испытал неожиданный прилив благодарности Хану, который провел весь день за уборкой. Свежее постельное бельё пахло лавандовым кондиционером и даже Манчлакс выглядел бодрее.

\- Хён, тебе не очень понравилось кататься на скейте, да? – Феликс повернулся к нему, слегка алея ушами.  
\- Неправда, было весело. – нахмурился Чанбин, усаживаясь на кровать.  
\- Да, но мне показалось, что ты совсем не этим хотел заняться. 

Чанбин похлопал по месту рядом с собой и Феликс осторожно примостился на покрывале, избегая смотреть хёну в глаза. 

\- Феликс, с чего ты так решил? Я хорошо провёл время, даже если особо ничему не научился. – он мягко засмеялся.  
\- Ну, может в следующий раз нам нужно заняться чем-то, чего ты хочешь. – вздохнул младший.  
О. Оу. Чанбин не смог сдержать широкую улыбку, когда понял, чего Ли пытается добиться.  
\- Знаешь, Феликс, - улыбнулся он – если ты хотел сходить на второе свидание, то нужно было просто спросить.  
\- Так всё-таки это было свидание? - Феликс подался вперёд, заставляя Чанбина наоборот откинуться назад. Ли был близко. Слишком близко. Чанбин так залип на веснушках младшего, что пропустил мимо ушей всё, что тот сказал.  
\- Хён.  
\- Мм?  
\- Я заставил тебя сбиться с мысли? – Феликс подмигнул и Чанбину захотелось закричать. Этот ребёнок убьёт его раньше, чем они доберутся до второго свидания. 

Со вскочил с кровати, не так уж и незаметно пытаясь спрятать своё покрасневшее лицо.  
\- Нам надо проверить как там Джисон с твоим братом. Я немного беспокоюсь за щёки Сонни, Минхо мог зацеловать их до смерти.

\- Я бы не удивился, судя по взгляду Минхо-хёна… - рассмеялся Феликс.

Чанбин знал, что это было бездумное замечание, но на сердце всё равно потяжелело.

Они нашли Минхо и Джисона на диване в гостиной. Руки Минхо сжимали щёки младшего. Когда Чанбин и Феликс вошли в комнату, все четверо застыли в неловком молчании. Взаимное осуждение повисло в воздухе.

\- Ты же говорил, что не любишь, когда тебя щипают за щёки? – прищурился Чанбин.  
Минхо дёрнулся убрать руки, но Джисон прижал его ладони обратно.  
\- Потому что когда щипают – больно, а хён не щипает. – не отводя взгляда от лица Минхо, ответил Джисон. – А вы двое о чем говорили? Чанбин-хён выглядит так будто вот-вот взорвётся. – захихикал Хан.  
\- Я пригласил его на свидание. – выпалил Феликс. Чанбин посмотрел на него.  
_И стоило прятаться-то?_ – подумал Чанбин.  
\- Чанбин, могу я поговорить с тобой в коридоре? На минутку. – попросил, поднимаясь, Минхо.

Феликс знал к чему всё идёт и уже собрался осадить брата.  
Но Чанбин кивнул, понимая, что это отличная возможность, чтобы высказаться самому.  
Феликс плюхнулся рядом с Джисоном, который выглядел точно таким же встревоженным.  
\- Извини за брата. – сказал Ли, приобнимая Хана за плечи.  
\- Могу сказать то же самое про Чанбина-хёна. – покачал головой Джисон.

Коридор был не самым уединённым местом для разговоров, но Минхо не стал откладывать.

\- Послушай, ты мне нравишься. Ты кажешься хорошим парнем и довольно мил, но так как ты первый парень Феликса, а я его брат, я должен кое что сказать. Если ты причинишь боль хотя бы одной веснушке на его лице, клянусь, ты не доживешь до того момента, когда у нас с Джисоном появятся дети. – Ли сказал это будто в шутку, но явно намекая, что всё может стать серьёзным.

 _Ух ты, вот это было драматично._ – подумал Чанбин. – _Неудивительно, что Джисону он нравится._

\- Я понял, но Минхо-хён, Джисон мой лучший друг и если ты разобьёшь ему сердце, отвечать будешь передо мной. И Чанни-хёном. Поверь мне, ты не хочешь знать какой он в гневе. – Чанбин почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах лишь при одной мысли. 

Минхо важно кивнул.  
\- Справедливо. Ну так что, мы всё уладили? – его улыбка вернулся на место, когда он протянул руку для рукопожатия. Оно получилось неловким, но вполне отражало их дружбу на данном этапе. Минхо проводил Со обратно в гостиную, где Феликс и Джисон съёжились в объятиях друг друга. 

\- Вы всё делаете таким странным. – проныл Джисон.  
\- Серьёзно, Минхо-хён? Обязательно надо было говорить ему, что он мой первый парень? – скорчил рожу Феликс.

Минхо как раз собирался ответить, как раздался хлопок двери, а следом мягкий щелчок запираемого замка. Пятьдесят минут спустя Уджин выскочил за Чаном спрашивая: «Что значит ты забыл поставить таймер?!».

+++  
Готовка прошла мирно (по большей части) и с музыкой у них тоже наметился некоторый прогресс, так что Уджин чувствовал себя достаточно уставшим, к тому времени как добрался до дома. Свет был выключен и Ким вспомнил, что в последний раз видел Хёнджина и Сынмина в гостиной.  
Он тихо подошёл к паре, стараясь ступать мягко, чтобы не разбудить Сынмина, который мирно спал, положив голову на колени Хёнджина. Последний ещё не заметил старшего, потому что всё его внимание было приковано к мягким волосам Сынмина и нежному ощущению от прикосновений к ним.  
Хёнджин прочёсывал красные волосы младшего Кима аккуратно, стараясь не тянуть. Фильм давно уже кончился, но никто не хотел вставать, чтобы включить новый. Сынмин выбрал первую попавшуюся документалку и растянулся на коленях лучшего друга, начав мягко посапывать, как только ладонь Хёнджина коснулась его волос. Так они с места и не сдвинулись.

Уджин почувствовал тепло, когда заметил выражение лица Хёнджина. На нём отражалось чистое обожание, чуть омрачённое грустью. Ким вздохнул.

\- Хёнджин, ты в порядке? – спросил он тихо, подходя ближе и по-турецки усаживаясь на пол перед парнем.  
\- Да, что могло случиться? – растерянно ответил Хёнджин, всем видом напоминая оленя, замершего в свете фар.  
Уджин поверил бы ему, если бы его голос не сломался в конце предложения.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чём я.  
Хёнджин избегал его взгляда. Он просто не мог. Его голос из мягкого, превратился в нервный.  
\- Почему он до сих пор ничего не сказал? Я вижу то, чего нет? Почему он не… Я не знаю, чувствует ли он то же, что и я, но это больно, хён. – он всхлипнул. – Он мой лучший друг, но, _блядь_ , как же это больно.  
Уджин кивнул, позволяя младшему выговориться. На миг ему показалось, что Сынмин хмурится, но, кажется, тот всё ещё отсутствовал в этом бренном мире.  
\- Это всё затянулось, согласен, но, я думаю, что он просто боится. – промычал Ким-старший.  
\- Боится чего? – фыркнул Хван. – Мне бы и в страшном сне не приснилось причинить ему боль, это последнее, чего я хочу. – его голос упал до едва слышного шёпота. – Единственное, что я когда-либо делал, это любил его.  
\- Может, он боится себя.  
\- Чего же в себе он боится? – непонимающе нахмурился Хван.  
\- Мне жаль, Джинни, но я не могу дать тебе точного ответа. – Уджин утешающе погладил младшего по ноге. – Я правда не знаю.

Следующие несколько минут прошли в тишине. Никто из них не знал, как разобраться в поглотивших их эмоциях. Хёнджин продолжал прочёсывать волосы Сынмина, позволяя себе насладиться хотя бы этой малостью. Он глубоко вздохнул и встретился взглядом с Уджином, который терпеливо ожидал его реплики.  
Хёнджин открыл рот, но ни единого слова так и не вырвалось из него. Он сомневался даже сейчас. 

\- Ты не уверен, что можешь рассказать мне, потому что я его брат, да? – маленькая, понимающая улыбка расцвела на губах старшего.  
В ответ он получил кивок.  
\- Я знаю, что он мой брат, но я и твой друг. Но всё нормально, если ты не хочешь рассказывать мне. – вздохнул Уджин.

Хёнджин посмотрел вниз, на спящего Сынмина, собираясь с духом. То, что он собирался сказать, уместится в пару коротких слов, но их значение было огромным.  
\- Он поцеловал меня.  
Он отметил, как брови Уджина взметнулись вверх и тут же вернулись в изначальное положение.  
\- Подожди, дай мне закончить. Он поцеловал меня несколько недель назад, во сне. Мы смотрели фильм и…  
\- А когда вы их не смотрите? – с усмешкой вставил Уджин.  
\- Мы смотрели фильм, той ночью он остался у меня. Сказал, что засыпает, так что я выключил телефизор. Это было довольно странно, потому что ему нравятся экшены, ты знаешь? Хорошие экшены, а не те, в которых тратишь всё время на анализ гигантских сюжетных дыр, но в любом случае…

Лицо Уджина сияло нежностью и умилением так сильно, что Хёнджин почувствовал, как его собственные щёки краснеют.

\- Продолжай.  
\- Ладно, только перестань так на меня смотреть, хён.

Уджин поджал губы и приказал себе держать нейтральное выражение лица, но это было сложно, когда прямо перед ним сидел Хёнджин и выглядел таким очевидно влюблённым.

\- Мы спали в одной кровати, как всегда, но пока я выключал свет Сынмин перекатился на дальнюю сторону. Я подумал, что что-то не так, но он не хотел рассказывать. Я уже засыпал, когда почувствовал, как он пододвинулся ближе, прижимаясь, а его губы… - Хван указал на уголок собственного рта, отчаянно краснея. – прикоснулись прямо сюда. Мне кажется, он промахнулся.

В этот раз Уджин точно видел, как дёрнулись брови Сынмина и судя по тому, что сопение прекратилось несколько минут назад, Уджин мог точно сказать, что его брат проснулся и слушает.  
Хёнджин всё ещё не заметил.

\- Не знаю сознательно он это сделал или нет, но я так надеюсь, что да. Он хотел поцеловать меня? Ему снилось, что это кто-то другой? Он ждал, пока я засну? Я не знаю, хён. У меня нет ответов и это пожирает меня заживо.

Уджин, несмотря на свой мягкий характер, был зол. Не в ярости, конечно, но сильно раздражён тем, как Сынмин вёл себя в этих отношениях. Так что старший решил действовать.

\- Хёнджин, уже поздно, оставайся, я напишу твоей маме.  
Хван дёрнулся, бросая взгляд на спящего на его коленях друга.  
\- Но я только что рассказал тебе, что произошло в прошлый раз…  
\- Нет, не с ним. Ты поспишь со мной. – улыбнулся Уджин. – Я давненько ни с кем не обнимался.  
Хёнджин немедленно уцепился за предоставленный шанс. Он улыбнулся.  
\- Может быть, тебе стоит рассказать об этом Чан-хёну.  
\- Цыц, просто иди и переоденься. – Ким-старший позволил себе не отнекиваться в этот раз. – Ты знаешь, где моя одежда. Я приду через пару минут.

Он помог приподнять Сынмин, чтобы Хёнджин смог встать. Как только младший отошёл достаточно далеко, Уджин уронил брата обратно на диван.

\- Что с тобой не так? Ты поцеловал его и даже не смог в этом признаться? Бедный парень сходит с ума, Сынмин. Он любит тебя.  
Младший с виноватым видом потёр шею, с опаской ожидая лекцию от Уджина.  
\- Я был в полусне. Я не знал произошло это в реальности или нет, ощущалось словно сон. – Ким-младший поморщился от собственных неуклюжих слов.  
\- Сон? – Уджин скрестил руки, неверие ясно отражалось на его лице.  
\- Да, сон.  
\- И ты целовал Хёнджина "во сне"?

Молчание.

\- Так я и думал. Сынмин, пожалуйста, подумай об этом. Я поддерживаю вас обоих, но либо расскажи ему о своих настоящих чувствах, либо откажи ему мягко, чтобы он смог двигаться дальше. Это тянется слишком долго.  
Уджин взялся за плечи младшего и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Я говорю тебе это, потому что хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, а он делает тебя счастливым. _Позволь_ себе быть счастливым. – он встал, разворошив волосы на голове брата. – Спокойно ночи, Мин.

Сынмин уставился в пол, задумавшись над тем прокляли его или благословили, наградив таким чутким братом. Он прошептал пожелание доброй ночи и отправился к себе.

Уджин обнаружил Хёнджина уже завёрнутым в множество одеял. Старший выключил свет и устроился рядом. Хван обнял его и отрубился в течение следующих нескольких минут. Уджин же пялился на собственную гитару в углу комнаты. Он надеялся, что луна не обидится на то, что сегодня ночью он не будет петь. Он закрыл глаза, плотнее прижимая к себе обвивавшие его руки Хёнджина.  
Ким размышлял о словах донсена. Ночные объятия - не то, о чём Ким мог попросить Чана, хотя и знал, что тот не станет думать дважды. Но Уджин думал о собственных ощущения и знал, что не сможет этого выдержать. Он заснул, размышляя о том, где всё же пролегает грань в их отношениях?

За соседней дверью, парень с мягкими кудрявыми волосами и ямочками, заснул в куче одеял рядом с балконной дверью, дожидаясь песню, которая так и не была спета.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a booty call - это идиома, обозначающая одновременно случайный звонок (потому что телефон находится в заднем кармане и реагирует на касания к вашей жопке) и предложения секса без обязательств.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... про семейные встречи, спонтанные планы и преимущества сна (не) в одиночестве.

+++

\- Знаешь, Чонин, если решил организовать семейные посиделки, то делай это у себя дома. – пробормотал Сынмин, осторожно переступая клубок из конечностей посреди гостиной, пробираясь на место рядом с Хёнджином. Последний тотчас устроил свою голову на плече Кима.  
Чонин закатил глаза, наливая себе воды из кувшина со стола. Он знал, что Уджин не станет жаловаться на его внезапное появление, но иногда в Яне просыпалась совесть и укоряла его за бессовестную эксплуатацию уджиновой гостеприимности.  
Встреча организовывалась в спешке, так что места распределялись по принципу «кто первый встал, того и тапки». Минхо даже не пытался скрыть свой восторг, когда понял, что оказался зажат в любовном гнёздышке между Джисоном и Феликсом. Феликс, с другой стороны, прекрасно прожил бы без наблюдения за тем, как собственный брат разливается соловьём перед другим парнем. Хотя, не всё было так плохо, Чанбин сидел на полу, между расставленными ногами Феликса, и терпеливо сносил болезненный, но странно приятный массаж.

\- Зачем нас вообще пригласили? – пробормотал Чанбин. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами и время от времени морщился, когда руки Феликса сжимались чуть сильнее нужного.  
\- Это значит, что мы тоже семья? – с загоревшимися глазами поинтересовался Джисон.

Чонин пожал плечами с невозмутимым выражением лица.

\- Ой, всё. С первого мига нашей встречи Чан-хён выглядит так будто жаждет усыновить меня, так что вы тоже в некотором роде семья. И кроме того… - он взглянул на Минхо, Уджина и Феликса – думается мне, что вы уже давненько часть всего этого.

Уджин постарался проигнорировать то как Чан не-очень-то-незаметно ухмыльнулся ему.

\- Ближе к делу, Чонини. Что происходит? – он уселся по-турецки на пол рядом с Чанбином, похлопывая того по коленке каждый раз, когда бедняга морщился.  
Чонин прокашлялся.

\- Возможно, я забронировал билеты на концерт DAY6. Но это не точно.  
\- Ты ЧТО?  
\- Я их люблю!  
\- Да я годами пытался попасть к ним на концерт.  
\- В чём подвох? – выгнул бровь Минхо.

Джисон метался взглядом между Минхо и Чонином, внезапно опасаясь новообретённой власти младшего.

\- Ах, хён, ты так хорошо меня знаешь. – невинно улыбнулся Чонин. – Друг моей мамы работает на концертной площадке, так что я забронил билеты. Всем вам, кроме Сынмин-хёна, придётся заплатить.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Сынмин оглянулся вокруг, будто подозревал, что его не посвятили в какую-то общую шутку.  
\- Один Ромео-хён уже заплатил за твой билет. – Ян указал на чёрный хохолок волос, выглядывающий из-за подушки.  
Сынмин отодвинул её, чтобы увидеть лицо Хёнджина, чьи щёки нещадно горели. Он наконец-то смог посмотреть Киму в глаза и тот не удержался от широкой улыбки.  
\- Ты купил мне билет на концерт DAY6? Но почему?

Хёнджин глубоко вздохнул и взял обе руки Сынмина в свои, игнорируя Чонина, имитировавшего рвотные позывы на заднем фоне.

\- Я знаю, что ты давно мечтал сходить на один из их концертов и так как скоро у тебя день рождения, я подумал…

Сынмин не дал ему договорить, набросившись на него с объятием, которое, по мнению остальных, больше напоминало борцовский захват. Хёнджин с глухим звуком тяжело завалился на пол, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение. Было ли оно вызвано крепким объятием, в которое его поймал Сынмин? Или восторженным «спасибоспасибоспасибо», безостановочно проговариваемым ему в плечо? Хёнджин не знал. Сынмин отстранился только когда Минхо демонстративно прокашлялся.

\- Во-первых, мы все ещё тут, во-вторых, дай парню _вздохнуть_ , Сынмин!

Чанбин издал глухой смешок и встал перед Хёнджином. 

Одно подмигивание от Со и Чан тут же понял, что сейчас случился.

\- Закройте глаза! Он собирается милашничать! – он набросился на соседа и закрыл тому лицо руками.

Чанбин надулся, тыча пальцем в собственную круглую щёчку.

\- Но Бини-Бини-Чанбини тоже хочет билетик. Может Джинни-Джинни-Хёнджинни купить и ему тоже?

В ответ раздались парочка смущённых смешков, несколько стонов отвращения и подушка, прилетевшая откуда-то со стороны Хана прямо Со в живот. Хёнджин молча уставился на старшего, пребывая в абсолютном шоке.

\- Купи себе билет сам, хён. – зыркнул на Чанбина Сынмин.

Хёнджин рассмеялся, закидывая руку на плечи Кима-младшего.

\- Извини, Чанбин-хён, у моего лучшего друга есть некоторые привилегии.

Феликс подобрал подушку и запустил ею в голову Снымина.

\- Попытайся не выглядеть таким довольным, Мин. – сказал он.

Младший вскрикнул и уже повернулся, вскинув в воздух кулак, но наткнулся на суровый взгляд Уджина, так что драка кончилась не начавшись. 

\- Погоди. – Джисон, с чистой паникой на лице, явно что-то подсчитывал в уме. – Как бы мы не хотели пойти на концерт, но билеты вылетят в копеечку, а за аренду в этом месяце всё ещё надо платить. 

\- Не беспокойся об этом, идите с Чанбином. – Чан широко зевнул и потянулся, закидывая руки за голову. 

\- Хён, я заплачу за… - запротестовал Чонин.

\- Я тоже не пойду, - вмешался Уджин, улыбнувшись. – у нас с Чаном есть планы.

Минхо прокашлялся, привлекая внимание.

\- Забавно, что ты занят в этот день, учитывая, что Чонин ещё даже не назвал дату.

Уджин сжал губы, не зная, что сказать в своё оправдание. Вдруг он почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его ноги. Скосив взгляд вниз, Ким заметил, что Чан подтолкнул к нему свой телефон, на котором были открыты заметки с подсказкой. Старший кивнул Чану и получил в ответ быстро поднятые «пальцы вверх». Взглянув на экран, Ужин быстро выключил его и обратился к Минхо.

\- Я знаю, что концерт через две недели, но мы уже купили билеты в кино. Мы ничего вам не говорили, потому что не думали, что вы захотите смотреть с нами скучный... – тут он запаниковал, забыв название, - ...спортивный фильм. – Уджин уже было обрадовался, что смог выкрутиться, когда заметил, как Чан медленно качает головой.

\- Эй, я люблю спорт! – с негодованием воскликнул Чанбин. – Вы просто не хотели, чтоб мы вам мешались, да? Всё с вами ясно. 

Джисон тихо засмеялся. Феликс с любопытством посмотрел на него, на что Джисон пояснил: - Чанбин любит спорт, но это не значит, что он хорош в нём.

Феликс промычал, хихиканье прокралось в его голос.

\- Ну, если в спорте он так же «хорош» как в скейдбординге, тогда я охотно тебе верю.

\- Да ты не то чтобы дал мне шанс попробовать. – надулся Чанбин, смотря на Феликса сверху вниз.

Ли сжал его щёчки в ладонях, любуясь тем, как светятся глаза, смотрящие на него. 

\- А можно мы будем разбираться с одной раздражающей парочкой за раз? – фыркнул Минхо.

\- Джисон буквально сидит у тебя на коленках, хён! – ткнул в их сторону пальцем Хёнджин.

Упомянутый Джсион пожал плечами, откидываясь назад, чтобы Минхо было удобнее гладить его по голове.

\- Ты вообще о чём? Сынмин буквально распял тебя на полу.

\- Ладно, хватит вам. – вмешался Чан, хотя по лицу было понятно, что ситуация его забавляет. – В общем, вы, ребята, идёте на концерт через две недели, а мы с Уджином идём в кино. Вы сможете добраться до места сами?

Чонин, которому строгий голос Чана напомнил о занятиях в школе, рефлекторно вскинул руку вверх.

\- Да, я позаботился об этом. – Хёнджин с хихиканьем потянулся, чтобы опустить руку Яна.

\- Кажется, это всё, что я хотел сказать. – улыбнулся он. – Можно мы уже перейдём к нашей ночёвке? – он выжидающе уставился на Минхо, который всё ещё был занят тем, что прочёсывал волосы Джисона пальцами.

\- У вас ночёвка? – спросил Уджин. Он пересчитал всех присутствующих, быстро заключив, что родителям Минхо и Феликса едва ли удастся отдохнуть, если за стенкой будет пререкаться и ржать целая кучка детей.

Минхо поднял голову и с кошачьей улыбкой на лице обратился к Уджину:

\- Ага, присоединишься? 

\- У вас же родители дома? Поспать им не светит, если вы все там будете, может лучше останетесь здесь? – предложил старший. Услышав это Чонин оживился и глядя на то, как заблестели глаза младшенького, Уджин понял, что ему следовало подумать чуть дольше над своим предложением.

+++

Без Чанбина и Джисона в квартире было тихо. Даже когда они спали и стояла тишина (за исключением внезапных похрапываний время от времени), знание того, что они дома, успокаивало Чана.   
Было два ночи и Бан успел неплохо поспать к этому времени, но в оглушающей тишине лёгкий стук в дверь разлетелся по воздуху словно колокольный звон. Чан потёр глаза и потащился к двери. Он открыл её даже не задумавшись, кто мог стоять с той стороны. 

Уджин прижимал к груди подушку и выглядел помятым. Бан посторонился, пропуская старшего внутрь и закрывая дверь.

\- Я знаю, что сам пригласил их и сначала всё было нормально, но… - начал объясняться Уджин – ...не о чтобы они такие громкие, но они никак не затыкаются и я весь извертелся.

Чан замахал руками, призывая старшего успокоиться.

\- Я не могу заснуть. – вздохнул Уджин.

\- С этим я могу помочь. – пробормотал сонный Чан, притягивая замершего Уджина за рукав. Распахнув ногой дверь в спальню, Бан плюхнулся на кровать, отодвигая одеяло, чтобы освободить всё ещё стоявшему столбом Уджину место.

\- Да мне и на диване нормально будет… - начал было Уджин, но взглянув на утомлённое лицо Чана, понял, что он не примет «нет» в качестве ответа. Так что Ким сдался и положил свою подушку рядом с головой Чана, а следом и сам забрался в кровать. Чан повернулся к хёну и понял, что тот уже какое-то время смотрел на него, с веселой улыбкой на лице.

\- Для человека, который не спал, ты выглядишь слишком счастливым.  
\- Я давно не спал в _одиночестве_ , - промямлил Чан, - и, честно говоря, и не хотел начинать. Так что я рад, что ты пришёл.

Уджин кивнул, от движения наволочка не его подушке тихо зашуршала.

\- Тогда спи, я буду тут. – Ким изучал лицо напротив, подмечая как маленькая улыбка Чана исчезает, по мере того как он сам засыпает. Здесь, а тишине комнаты, без громкого шёпота детей, не дававшего ему уснуть, Уджин, наконец, погрузился в сон. 

+++

Чану было тепло, непривычно тепло. Обычно он сбрасывал одеяло во сне и просыпался замёрзшим, в попытках это самое одеяло найти. Но не этим утром. Сегодня он был завёрнут в тёплое покрывало, на ногах всё ещё были носки, и лицом к его груди прижимался Уджин.

Погодите.

Чан посмотрел вниз, его собственный подбородок находился всего в паре сантиметров от волос Кима. Бан испуганно подумал, что его колотящееся сердце разбудит старшего, но быстро передумал, решив, что хён обычно крепко спит. Осторожно, стараясь особо не ёрзать, он стянул с тумбочки телефон, на котором светилось два уведомления от Джисона.

**Джисони: Мы ушли есть, на случай если ты опять запаникуешь из-за того, что нас нет. Надеюсь, ты славно поспал ;)**

**Джисони: о и кстати, Сынмин сказал, что Уджин-хён любит блины с корицей, так что… <3 **

Чан положил телефон обратно и уставился в потолок, раздумывая над намёками в сообщениях Джисона. Он правда собирался готовить завтрак, как и всегда, но в какой-то момент Уджин закинул на него ногу и теперь было почти невозможно уйти, не разбудив старшего. Ну и опять же, Уджин был тёплым, а утро всё ещё было ранним, так что Чан решил, что ещё несколько минут сна не повредят. Он закрыл глаза и задремал, и к тому моменту как Уджин заключил его в свои объятия, Чан уже крепко спал.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … в которой наконец-то все в сборе. Феликс даёт обещание, Джисон набирается смелости, а Чан сияет.

+++

\- Хён, ты уверен, что хочешь пойти? Сынмин пригласил только меня, знаешь? – Феликс, нервничая, ещё раз поправил шапочку, пока они шли к квартире, в которую их пригласил Сынмин.

\- И упустить шанс полюбоваться на того милашку с щёчками? Ни за что. 

\- Опять ты..! Только ему такое не говори, а то бедняга взорвётся. – закатил глаза Феликс.

\- У него нет никакого морального права так выглядеть, и он должен об этом знать, но ладно, как скажешь – вздохнул Минхо, рассеянно стирая с бутылки конденсат. Не мог же он заявиться без приглашения и с пустыми руками? 

Феликс резко остановился, указывая на дверь слева.

\- Думаю, нам туда.

Минхо постучал, и дверь тут же открылась, Чанбин кивнул им, приглашая внутрь.  
Лицо его светилось улыбкой, пока он не встретился взглядом с Феликсом. Он тут же опустил взгляд, но его кепка не скрыла появившегося на щеках румянца. 

\- Заходите.

Минхо протянул ему бутылку и пошёл на звук хихикающего Сынмина, оставляя Чанбина и Феликса стоять в коридоре.

\- Привет ещё раз. – выдохнул Феликс.

\- Привет, как там прошло, с этими твои странными ботинками?

\- О, Heelys? Нормально, по большей части, но колени я всё же слегка поцарапал.

\- Ну да, я это тоже проходил. – прогудел Чанбин. – Джисон пытался научить меня кататься на скейте на рампе. Но единственный, кто оказался готов меня ловить был бетонный пол.

\- Ауч. – Феликс скривился. – Ну, если тебе ещё когда-нибудь захочется поучиться, то я могу помочь. Я поймаю тебя, обещаю.

Улыбка Феликса почти ослепляла, Чанбине не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Ловлю тебя на слове, надо только найти наколенники. Но это ладно, пойдём проверим остальных, я процентов на семьдесят уверен, что они уже подглядели мои карты.

Сынмин, Чонин, Джисон и Минхо обнаружились сидящими вокруг столика в гостиной. Как только Чанбин зашёл в комнату, Сынмин дёрнулся и шлёпнул на столик колоду карт. 

\- Я тебе говорил, что они будут мухлевать. – Бин слегка подтолкнул локтем Феликса.

\- Это была идея Чонина! – немедленно кинулся себя защищать Сынмин.

\- Чанбин-хён, я бы никогда..! Я тебе вообще не знаю. – возмущённо выдохнул Чонин.

Со был в хорошем настроении, так что решил спустить всё на тормозах.

\- Давайте новую партию, с Минхо и Феликсом в этот раз. 

Чанбин посмотрел на бутылку в своих руках, внезапно вспоминая о её существовании.

\- Погоди, Минхо-хён, это вино? – Со поставил бутылку на стол, немного неуверенный на счёт её содержимого.

Джисон со вздохом начал подниматься, когда Минхо за руку притянул его обратно.

\- Это не вино, просто виноградная газировка. Феликс сказал, что вы все слишком мелкие для вина.

\- Забей, Джисон. – вновь опустил голову Чан.

Феликс наклонился ближе к Чанбину и прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Что это с ним?

\- С Чан-хёном? А, он сказал, что опозорился перед Уджин-хёном. Снова.

\- Снова? – Феликс выгнул бровь. – А в первый раз что случилось?

Чан собрался себя с пола и угрожающе уставился на Чанбина.

\- Только попробуй рассказать, и я покажу ему тот файл.

\- Не буду. – похолодел Со.

\- Что за файл – поинтересовался Минхо. Он повернулся к Джисону, который, кажется, слегка покраснел. – Ты в порядке?

Джисон поднял руку, которую всё ещё сжимал Минхо.

\- Ох.

Ли ничего не сказал, но принялся помогать Чонину тасовать карты другой рукой. Сынмин не-так-уж-и-незаметно снимал их на телефон из-за дивана. 

\- Я могу отпустить, если хочешь. – тихо, так, чтобы только Джисон слышал, сказал Минхо, осторожно на него поглядывая.

Хан посмотрел на их соединённые ладони и покачал головой, крепче сжав пальцы.  
Минхо засмеялся, губы изогнулись в довольной улыбке.  
Чонин указан на телефон Сынмина и Минхо запустил в того подушкой, выбивая девайс из рук.

\- Попробуешь ещё раз, и я тут же позвоню Хёнджину. – пригрозил Ли.

\- Ты это так говоришь, будто я его боюсь. – фыркнул Ким-младший.

\- Минхо-хён, я тебя опередил. Он уже тут. – оповестил Чонин, отрываясь от телефона и направляясь к двери.

\- Он здесь?! – вскрикнул Сынмин.

Чан поднял руки, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Погодите, кто ещё придёт? Я недостаточно квалифицирован для того, чтобы нянчить такое количество детей! Мне нужен взрослый!

\- Я родился в 98-ом. – приподнял бровь Минхо.

\- Сойдёшь. – пожал плечами Чан.

\- Так что в том файле? – Феликс всё ещё выглядел сбитым с толку.

\- Феликс, пожалуйста… - Чанбин спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Это подборка рычащего Чанбина. Иногда звучит устрашающе, но по большей части – очаровательно. Будто котик.

\- Чанни-хёёёён – простонал Со.

Феликс успокаивающе погладил его по спине. 

\- Всё нормально. У меня есть записи старых танцевальных практик Минхо. Он сказал, что на одной исполняет 'American dance', но, честно….

\- Феликс, клянусь, я заберу назад все свои маски для лица… - Минхо обернулся к младшему, но прервался, когда заметил, как Хёнджин пытается со спины подкрасться к Сынмину.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты не пригласил меня, Минни. Я разбит. – Хёнджин добрался до Кима, оборачивая руку вокруг его шеи и нашёптывая прямо на ухо.

Сынмин обернулся, чтобы обнять его как следует, прежде чем отстраниться.

\- Вот даже не начинай. Ты сам сказал мне, что будешь занят сегодня. У тебя были планы, так что я не стал тебе говорить.

Хёнджин закатил глаза, устраивая голову на плече Сынмина.

\- Для тебя я всегда найду время, ты же знаешь, Сынмин. Кроме того, я был занят только утром, так что пришёл, когда Чонин написал мне.

Чан уселся рядом с Минхо, кивая в сторону парочки.

\- Они всегда такие? – шёпотом поинтересовался он.

\- К сожалению для нас всех, да. – вздохнул Минхо.

\- Так они…

\- В любом случае, все тут, да? Давайте начнём тогда. – Чанбин потянулся к столику и начал сдавать карты на всех. В воздухе уже повисло странное напряжение, так что последнее, чего Со хотел, так это, сделать всё ещё более неловким для своих новых знакомых. Чанбин надеялся, что однажды, они все смогут крепко сдружиться.

+++

По итогам девяти мучительных раундов в Уно сложилась следующая таблица:

\- Чонин выиграл 3 раунда  
\- Сынмин выиграл 2 раунда  
\- Феликс выиграл 1 раунд  
\- Чан выиграл 1 раунд  
\- Хёнджин выиграл 1 раунд  
\- Джисон выиграл последний

\- Поверить не могу, что не выиграл ни единого раунда. Где мой утешительный приз? – проворчал Минхо опрокидываясь на пол.

\- Можешь взять Джисона. – прыснул Чан, наливая себе очередной стакан виноградного сока. Они с Чонином уговорили всю бутылку.

\- Договорились! – с горящими глазами вскочил Минхо.

\- Хён, пожалуйста, научи меня американским танцам. – взяв Минхо за руку, попросил Джисон, который всё время до этого сидел непривычно тихо.

\- ДЖИСОН НЕТ. – первым запротестовал Феликс.

\- Пожалуйста, забери его. – пробормотал Чанбин.

Чонин, кажется, был занят, пересчитывая победителей.

\- Кажется, Чанбин тоже не выиграл ни одного раунда?

\- Мне не хватило духу скинуть Феликсу все свои карты с +4. – смиренно ответил Чанбин.

\- Погодите… чувствуете? Что это за запах? Хлеб? – спросил Хёнджин.

Все замерли и начали принюхиваться.

\- Вы выглядите как собаки. – усмехнулся Сынмин, окидывая всех взглядом.

\- Уджин говорил, что собирается печь банановый хлеб. – встрепенулся Чан. В тот же момент в дверь постучали и Бан выпрямился. – Сейчас вернусь, пусть кто-нибудь откроет дверь.  
Чан встал, слегка покачиваясь, от долгого сидения на полу ноги у него немного онемели. Неловко спотыкаясь, он направился к коридору, пока совсем не исчез из вида.

\- Кто хочет поспорить на то, что за дверью Уджин-хён и именно поэтому Чанни-хён сбежал? – прострекотал Джисон.

\- Я не спорю, если знаю, что проиграю. – фыркнул Хёнджин.

\- Зависит от того, на что ты споришь. – закинув руку на плечо Джисона, сказал Минхо.

\- Что ты готов проиграть? – внезапно почувствовав себя храбрым, Хан обнял Минхо за пояс.

\- Это один и тот же вопрос, кусок ты идиота. – съязвил Чанбин. – Пойду открою дверь.

Уджин зашел, держа в руках большой противень, клубящийся паром.

\- Подождите немного, он всё ещё горячий. – предупредил он, отгоняя всех от стола, прежде чем поставить на него противень.

Хёнджин нетерпеливо потёр руки.

\- Хён, ты так давно не готовил банановый хлеб. – ему почти удалось умыкнуть кусочек, но Уджин вовремя шлёпнул его по руке.

\- Сначала помой, ты наверняка трогал Сынмина или ещё что-нибудь.

\- Сынмин, Уджин назвал тебя грязным. – хихикнул Чонин.

\- Я утром душ принимал и хён отлично это знает! – засмеялся Сынмин.

\- Ага, и мне интересно чьи это рыжие волосы забыли нам слив. – Уджин кинул на него озорной взгляд. – Вы все, идите мыть руки, а то никакого хлеба.

За этим последовал хор «Хорошо, Уджин-хён» и «Ладно, папочка», прежде чем Ким-старший заметил какую-то странность. Он огляделся, пересчитывая всех заходящих в кухню.

\- Где Чан?

\- Думаю, я видел, как он сворачивал в правую комнату в конце коридора. – задумчиво выдал Минхо.

\- Могу я...? – Уджи кинул осторожный взгляд в сторону Чанбина и Джисона.

\- Вперед. – приглашающе махнули в сторону коридора оба.

+++

\- Чан, я могу зайти? Спросил Уджин, постучавшись в единственную закрытую дверь. Подождал ещё немного и постучал снова.  
Чёткого «входи» так и не послышалось, но и «проваливай» тоже не было произнесено.  
Ким понял, что дверь не заперта и повернул ручку. Тихо войдя, он закрыл за собой дверь. Несмотря на то, что комната напоминала его собственную, Уджину казалось, что ему не стоит здесь находиться. Он оглядел аниме-фигурки, постеры и синтезатор. Кровать была заправлена, и вся комната была довольно чистой, но ощущалась слишком тёмной. Уджин знал, что свет был выключен, но атмосфера была мрачной. И это удивляло больше всего, ведь сам по себе Чан был таким ярким.  
Тяжёлая штора слегка качнулась и этим привлекла внимание Уджина. За шторой обнаружился балкон.

Чан сидел на полу, скрестив ноги и уложив голову на балконную перекладину. Уджин остановился на пороге, сомневаясь, стоит ли ему выходить. Ким смотрела на профиль Бана, подсвеченный золотыми лучами закатного солнца. Чан был как всегда бледен, но мягкий оранжевый свет придавал его коже тёплое свечение. Он выглядел задумчивым и немного грустным. Чан выдохнул, веки его закрытых глаз слегка трепетали.  
Прежде чем выйти, Уджин слегка постучал по балконной двери, чтобы дать Чану понять, что он не один.  
Бан подпрыгнул и глянулся, задумчивое выражение испарилось с его лица, тут же сменившись лёгкой улыбкой.

\- Привет, Уджин.

\- Я пришёл занести тебе немного хлеба, который испёк, можно присоединиться? – застенчиво проговорил Ким.

\- Конечно.

Ким сел и протянул Чану несколько толстеньких кусков бананового хлеба, завернутых в большую салфетку. Тот благодарно взял их из рук Уджина.   
Пальцы слегка покалывало там, где они соприкоснулись голой кожей. В ладонях ощущался тёплый вес хлеба.

\- Воу, на одного меня это много, Уджин. Что насчёт остальных? – Чан выглядел обеспокоенным.

\- Дай им волю и ничего бы не осталось, они как стервятники. – усмехнулся Уджин. – Это я для тебя приберёг.

\- Ох, спасибо большое, я правда благодарен. – от души поблагодарил Бан.

Уджин улёгся на спину и вздохнул. Он разглядывал облака в небе, пытаясь найти в них очертания животных, как делал это обычно, но в этот раз не мог сосредоточиться.

\- Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, учитывая, что ты снабдил меня самым главным ингредиентом. 

Чан ел молча.

\- Очень вкусно.

Уджин благодарно промычал. По телу разливалось тепло. До захода солнца оставалось всего несколько минут и Ким хотел ухватить как можно больше солнечного света.   
Он распахнул глаза, не помня, когда успел закрыть их. Небо уже потемнело и Чан сидел рядом, не отрывая от него взгляда.

\- Ты заснул.

Уджин поднялся.

\- Да? Надолго? Я не собирался, просто… 

\- Чшш, всего на пару минут, всё нормально, это было мило. – Чан положил руку ему на плечо, слегка посмеиваясь.

\- Это ты милый. – пробормотал Уджин, вставая. Он протянул Чану руку, помогая подняться.  
На этот раз закатное солнце не имело никакого отношения к оттенку розового, окрасившему щёки Чана.

\- Я… - он прервал сам себя, подыскивая подходящие слова, чтобы выразить мысль. – Я не могу понять говоришь ли ты такое специально или я просто чудовищно неловкий.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. – Уджин всеми силами избегал его взгляда.

\- Ты просто…

\- Я спал. – дразняще заявил старший. – Спасибо, кстати, что разрешил Сынмину пригласить остальных, я знаю, какими шумными они могут быть. А Чонин жульничает в Уно.

\- Без проблем, мне нравится, когда они приходят. Но, погоди, он правда жульничал? – Бан прищурился, явно не очень убеждённый.

Уджин печально кивнул.

\- Он знает, что ему это сойдёт с рук, поэтому и жульничает. Он прячет некоторые карты под себя, чтобы казалось, что у него их меньше.

\- Он выиграл три раза! – Чан был в шоке. – Хотя он очень миленький. Миленький в том плане, что я бы усыновил его, если б он не был почти-что-взрослым и если б я сам не был едва-ли-взрослым. – добавил он.

Уджин рассмеялся.

\- Если б он это услышал, то точно стал бы жаловаться, что с ним слишком много нянчатся. Он притворяется, будто ему не нравится, но я не думаю, что это правда. У него нет старших кровных братьев или сестёр, но всё равно, каждый, кто встречает его, обращается с ним как с родственником. В любом случае… - Ким неловко поскрёб шею, – спасибо, Чан.

Уджин зевнул, протягивая руки для объятий, но тут понял, что делает и дёрнулся назад.

\- Погоди…

Чан всё равно стиснул его в быстром объятии. Ему показалось, что на мгновение он снова уловил аромат корицы.

\- Почему ты засомневался?

Уджин закрыл лицо руками.

\- Я всегда заставляю Сынмина обнимать меня перед сном, так что я просто по привычке… извини.

Чан медленно отвёл его руки от лица.

\- Всё нормально, можешь обнимать меня, когда захочешь. 

Уджин покраснел и едва удержался от того, чтобы снова не прикрыть лицо руками.

\- Я пойду, кажется, Сынмин звал меня. 

\- Я ничего не слышал, но раз ты говоришь… - Чан подозрительно сощурился, но отпустил его.

\- Увидимся позже, Чан.

\- Береги себя, Уджин.

+++

Уджин вошёл в гостиную и наткнулся на любопытные, выжидающие взгляды.

\- Что? – его голос неловко сломался.

Джисон промычал, Хёнджин присвистнул. Они все продолжали пялиться.

\- Видите, его лицо и правда красное, так что, деньги вперед, детишки. – Минхо протянул руку ладонью вверх.

\- Мы не спорили на деньги, хён.

Уджин вздохнул.

\- Один день. Всего один день тишины – это всё, чего я хочу.

Ему показалось, что он услышал тихое хихиканье из комнаты Чана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прокрастинация взяла на вооружение осень и вместе они почти меня победили.   
> But not today, как говорится.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шторм.

+++  
"Его сторона кровати пустая" - подумал Чан. Он всё ещё был завёрнут в одеяла и, как оказалось, занимал большую часть кровати. Единственным доказательством того, что Уджин ночевал тут этой ночью была его помятая лавандовая подушка. Чан мысленно попенял себе за то, что так быстро привыкает к вещам, достаточно быстро, чтобы назвать левую сторону кровати стороной Уджина.  
И не то чтобы Джисон и Чанбин никогда здесь не спали. У них частенько случались спонтанные ночёвки, обычно спровоцированные грозой и отказом Джисона спать в одиночестве.  
Но в этот раз всё было иначе.

В этот раз не было ощущения чисто платонического участия, и Чан не осознавал этого, пока не начал скучать по теплу уджиновых рук на своей пояснице. Он притянул к себе лавандовую подушку, прижимая её к груди. Теперь Чан был уверен в своих чувствах и главным вопросом стало ответит ли Уджин на них. Бан глубоко вздохнул. От волнения сосало под ложечкой, но было бы ложью сказать, что это было неприятное волнение. Ощущение было необычным, горько-сладким и нервирующим. Чан сжал мягкую, потёртую ткань, кончики пальцев покалывало от мыслей об Уджине, который как раз зашёл в комнату. 

Старший был слишком занят балансировкой тарелок с завтраком и кружек, чтобы заметить, как Чан отшвырнул его подушку подальше.  
Судя по тому, что вместо пижамы на нём были штаны и кофта, Уджин успел сходить домой (ну то есть заглянуть в соседнюю квартиру) и переодеться. Он тепло улыбнулся Чану, жестом показывая тому сесть, чтобы он смог поставить ему на колени тарелку.

\- Я всё думал, когда же ты проснёшься. - мягко усмехнулся Ким, ставя кружку на прикроватную тумбочку. – Я не смог разобраться как работает ваша кофемашина, так что вернулся к себе и сделал кофе у себя.

\- Знаешь, я бы тебе помог, если бы ты меня разбудил, Уджин. – Чан смущённо потёр шею, отпивая из кружки и чувствуя, как горячая жидкость смягчает его першащее горло. До этого он и не замечал, что в горле першит. Этому было только одно объяснение. Чан забормотал себе под нос и Уджин посмотрел на него с любопытством.

\- Я храпел прошлой ночью? 

Уджин кивнул, не раздумывая ни секунды, но его улыбающиеся глаза заверили Чана, что Ким не придавал этому большого значения.

\- Ага, но я уверен, что заобнимал тебя почти до смерти, так что, думаю, мы квиты. – он присел рядом с Чаном, откидываясь на изголовье кровати, и принялся счастливо уплетать свой завтрак.

Завтрак был обычный – яйца с беконом, но Чан чувствовал, будто в его тарелку вложили больше заботы. Подача и всё прочее, Чан знал о таких вещах, но ещё он знал, что частенько домысливает то, чего нет. Этим утром он проснулся особенно чувствительным, так что решил просто всё так и оставить. И пока он ел, к нему пришло осознание, что он не ходил в магазин.

\- Где ты взял бекон? Прошлой ночью в холодильнике его не было. – спросил Чан.

Уджин закатил глаза, указывая на стену позади себя.  
\- У себя дома, где же ещё. А, и ещё… - он улыбнулся, - Сынмин сказал, что Чанбин рассказал ему, что тебе нравится поджаристый бекон, так что я надеюсь, что было вкусно.

\- Клянусь, эти дети сговорились против нас. – мягко засмеялся Чан. – Джисон сказал мне, что тебе нравятся блинчики с корицей, кажется, они хотели, чтобы мы готовили завтрак вместе. 

Уджин фыркнул, отпивая из кружки. Он уже всё доел и ждал пока Чан закончит, чтобы забрать посуду.  
\- Забавно, что они не стали ждать пока мы проснёмся и ушли.

\- Думаю, они специально оставили нас одних.

Разговор затух, и повисшая пауза наполнила комнату душной атмосферой. Уджин вздохнул, глядя на тяжёлые занавески, прикрывающие балконную дверь.

\- Можешь открыть, если хочешь. – проследил Чан за его взглядом.

\- Уверен?

\- Конечно.

С громким лязгом колец по металлическому карнизу, Уджин отодвинул тяжёлую штору. Открыв дверь, Ким глубоко вздохнул. Этим утром, свисающий с соседского балкона жасмин, источал особенно сильный аромат и Чан заметил, как губы Уджина изгибаются в улыбке.

Дымчатые облака бежали по небу, отбрасывая мимолётные тени на лицо Уджина. Порыв осеннего ветра сдул волосы Кима ему на глаза.  
Он сделал несколько шагов назад, натыкаясь на клавиши и нечаянно нажал на несколько.  
Чан засмеялся и допил свой кофе, собирая всю грязную посуду. 

\- Можем продолжить работать над музыкой, если хочешь. Только дай мне сначала принять душ, окей? – он ухмыльнулся, довольный тем как раскованно чувствовал себя Уджин в его комнате. Его присутствие успокаивало и Чан не хотел, чтобы он уходил прямо сейчас.

Уджин кивнул, присаживаясь на стул перед пианино. Он размял пальцы, прежде чем пробежаться по парочке клавиш, разогреваясь. Ким почувствовал взгляд на себе и медленно повернулся, прищуриваясь.

\- Я думал, ты идёшь в душ?

Чан почувствовал, как потеплели щёки. Его поймали.  
\- А ты нервничаешь, когда я смотрю как ты играешь? Или что?

Уджин опустил взгляд, его щёки тоже окрасились румянцем.

\- Нет, я просто вспомнил, что, возможно, напускал слюней тебе на грудь, так что лучше бы тебе переодеться.

Чан покачал головой, решая, что лучше помоет посуду. Душ не поможет ему очистить разум, если виновник бабочек в его животе, будет ждать, пока он выйдет.

+++  
Уджин напевал под нос мелодию из головы, аккуратно касаясь клавиш пианино пальцами. Он был в середине своей шестой импровизации, когда Чан вернулся с белым полотенцем, свисающим с влажной шеи.

\- Кажется, ты тут обжился. – сказал Чан. Он подтащил кожаный стул к Уджину и положил ноутбук на ближайший стол.

Уджин выразительно приподнял бровь, не упустив из внимания поддразнивающие нотки в голосе младшего.

\- Ну, ты долго ходил, Чан, чем ты там вообще занимался?

\- Делал маску для волос, к твоему сведению. – Чан показал хёну язык и вернулся к компьютеру, запуская необходимые программы и открывая файл с треком, который они начали несколько недель назад.  
Уджин заметил множество черновых треков на компьютере, но внимание его привлекли их названия. 

\- Это та песня, над которой ты работаешь?

Чан промычал что-то, возясь с проводами и подсоединяя синтезатор к компьютеру.

\- Которая?

Уджин наклонился к нему, укладывая голову на плечо Чана, чтобы указать на экран. 

\- Вот эта. «Кофе с корицей». Погоди-ка… - он проверил дату последнего открытия – это всё недавние файлы. Ты снова начал писать? – он широко улыбнулся.

Чан закрыл вкладку, прежде чем Уджин успел прочитать названия остальных файлов. 

\- Несколько, ага. С тех пор как ты начал приходить для работы над песней, у меня стали появляться идеи для текстов и мелодий.

Уджин уселся обратно на стул. Было странно знать, что он оказывает такое влияние на творческий процесс Чана, но надо признать, что и сам Чан повлиял на писательскую деятельность Уджина. В его блокноте для песен скоро закончатся страницы.

\- Что изменилось? – Ким прочистил горло.

Чан обернулся, чтобы быть с ним лицом к лицу.

\- Помнишь совет, который ты мне дал, когда мы встретились тогда в парке?

\- Я помню, что говорил, что ты можешь попробовать писать разные песни, но это вроде всё. – нахмурился старший.

\- Это сработало. – Чан избегал его взгляда так что повернулся обратно к компьютеру. – Как только я задумался над тем, как чувствую себя сейчас, вместо того, чтобы пытаться вспомнить как я чувствовал себя раньше, какие-то вещи просто… щёлкнули. – он мягко усмехнулся. – Спасибо, Уджин.

\- Так… как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас?

\- Ах, ну… - Чан неловко рассмеялся – Я всё ещё думаю над этим.

\- Думаю, те пять песен, которые ты написал, означают, что ты хоть что-то выяснил. Как звучит «Кофе с корицей»? О чём она? - Уджин был заинтригован и явно не собирался отступать.

Чан вздохнул, сдаваясь, и решил рассказать то, что можно было бы рассказать не выдав себя.

\- Это акустическая баллада. Я обычно не пишу медленные песни, но эта просто… ощущается правильно. В смысле, она будет цельной, только если будет мягкой и певучей. – он улыбнулся, вспоминая её звучание. – Я даже заставил Джисона сыграть для меня на гитаре. Он был в восторге.

\- Ты влюблён.

Чан закаменел. 

\- Что, о чем ты… это даже не вопрос! – он запнулся – Ты так это сказал, будто это факт.

\- Но так и есть, разве нет? – Уджин изучал его лицо.

Чан занял себя настройками на компьютере, отчаянно желая, чтобы они сменили тему.

\- Не знаю, назвал бы я это любовью, но всё к тому идёт. Нам нужно продолжить работу над песней.  
Ким кивнул, чувствуя, что Чан хочет сменить тему.

\- Я буду петь сегодня или работаем только над мелодией?

Чан, кажется, расслабился, а его разум переключился в режим работы.

\- Думаю, что трек достаточно хорош, так что сейчас нам нужен вокал. Хочешь записать гид или сразу споёшь? Ты сегодня в голосе?

Глаза Уджина в панике распахнулись. Он не выпил и половины положенного объёма воды и совсем не распевался. Но он всё равно медлил с ответом, потому что, если они не будут записывать, то ему придётся вернуться домой. У него не было причин оставаться, но и уходить не хотелось.

\- Моё горло не в лучшем состоянии, если честно. Может быть ты хочешь попробовать спеть?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я спел?

\- Я не слышал, как ты поёшь. – пожал плечами Уджин.

"Это ложь." - подсознательно ткнул ему Чан. Он хотел, чтобы Уджин знал, что тогда на балконе, это был он, что это Чан делил с ним те мелодии и мечтательные вздохи. Но признаться в этом означало признаться и в том почему он ничего не сказал раньше, а к этому признанию Чан ещё не был готов. Он не мог разрушить то, что уже есть между ними, чем бы оно ни было.  
Он потряс ногой под столом.

\- Я скорее репер, Уджин. – Чан нутром чувствовал, что его поймали. Ким склонил голову и коротко усмехнулся. Чёрт, Уджин был более догадливым, Чан его явно недооценил.

\- Я знаю, что ты врёшь, но ладно, Чан, как-нибудь в другой раз. Нет нужды торопиться. – он закинул руки назад, потягиваясь, и глубоко вздохнул, не позволяя едва возникнувшему напряжению добраться до него. – Ну так чем займёмся сейчас?

Невероятное количество идей затопило разум Чана, ему почти стало дурно от всего многообразия возможных вариантов. Идеи начинались с уютных обнимашек на диване и заканчивались заимствованием чанбиновой акварели, чтобы порисовать друг на друге. Но, отвлечённый мягкими руками Уджина, наигрывающими знакомую мелодию на пианино, Чан так ничего и не сказал.  
Это была песня, которую Джисон играл столько раз, что Чан не заметил как выучил её, пока не начал подпевать слово в слово.

\- Занятно, что ты подпеваешь, но не поёшь. – поддразнил Уджин. Он убрал руки с клавиш и застыл в ожидании.

В голове Чана всё вдруг встало на свои места, пазл сложился. Гитара, пианино, закаты и признание. Это была “When You Love Someone” Day6.

\- Уджин, ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать? – Чан оперся о стол и подался вперёд. Его самодовольная усмешка не осталась незамеченной, но нарочито-удивлённое выражение лица Уджина прямо-таки излучало невинность. 

\- Понятия не имею о чём ты. – последовал ответ старшего.  
Он определённо точно всё понимал.

\- Может быть ты видишь то, чего нет.

\- Может быть кое-что сложно не заметить. – фыркнул Чан. Он наклонился к Киму так близко, что мог видеть лёгкую тень щетины на подбородке старшего. Бан надеялся, что хён не станет отстраняться, но тот, кажется, напротив только придвинулся ближе.  
Взгляд Уджина скользнул на губы Чана.

\- Угадаешь, о чём я думаю? – промурлыкал он низким, глубоким голосом.

"Я знаю, что сам всё начал, но это уже слишком, Уджин." – подумал Чан, с усилием сглатывая.

\- У меня что-то на губах?

\- Ты либо ужасный телепат, либо испуган. – фыркнул Уджин, откидываясь назад. 

Чан прикусил язык. Уджин был абсолютно прав. Их лица находились на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров друг от друга, но старх того, что случится дальше, буквально парализовал его. 

\- Может быть и то, и другое. – запинаясь ответил Чан. Он нервно потеребил кольцо на мизинце. – Хочешь посмотреть фильм? Не думаю, что дети уже вернулись.

Взгляд Уджина был несколько озадаченным. Он внимательно вгляделся в лицо младшего своим непроницаемым взглядом.  
\- Ты уверен?

\- А почему не должен быть? – приподнял брови Бан.

Ким пожал плечами, бросая взгляд куда-то за спину Чана.  
\- Просто… кажется, на минуту всё стало несколько неловким. Мне показалось, что тебе неуютно.

\- Эм, я в порядке, правда. – улыбнулся Чан. – Так… это «да»?

\- Конечно. – расплылся в улыбке Ким. – Но мы разве не идём в кино на следующей неделе? Это ведь наше алиби, чтобы не идти на концерт.

\- Я не планировал выходить из квартиры. – поднимаясь со стула, невозмутимо ответил Чан.  
Он протянул старшему руку. – В гостиной есть весьма богатая коллекция фильмов студии Гибли, принадлежащая Джисону.

Уджин даже не попытался подняться, но сжал руку Чана.  
\- А у него есть «Принцесса Мононоке»?

Чан потянул его за руку, но старший не пошевелился.  
\- Можем проверить. Пойдём. – он нарочито надул губы.

Уджин покачал головой и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Чан опередил его.

\- Я не смогу понести тебя.  
Ким прищурился.

\- Как ты вообще… О, да ладно, Чан, ты можешь столько всего с такими-то бицепсами. – он хихикнул, тыча пальцем, в впечатляющие мускулы на руках Чана.

Бан глубоко вздохнул, отпуская руку хёна и поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Он согнул ноги в коленях, приседая.

\- Отлично. Забирайся.

Уджин поднялся со стула, но в нерешительности остановился перед младшим.

\- Ты знаешь, что не обязан, да? – улыбка отражалась в глаза Бана, когда он обернулся, и Уджин почувствовал, как сердце наполняется теплом от сияния этих глаз.

\- Ты тоже не обязан оставаться тут со мной, но выбрал же остаться. – он похлопал себя по плечу. – Давай же.  
Уджин вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Готов? – он обернул руки вокруг шеи Чана, готовясь к прыжку.

Бан кивнул и Уджин запрыгнул ему на спину. Руки младшего без труда поддержали старшего за бёдра. Но всё же он не привык носить кого-то своих габаритов, так что Чан продолжал перемещать ладони в поисках более удобной позы.

\- Чан. – напрягся Уджин.

\- Это был твой зад, извини. – сморщился Бан. Он сдвинул руки ниже. – Так-то лучше. 

К неудовольствию Уджина путь до дивана в гостиной не отнял много времени. Чан присел и стряхнул Уджина со спины, а после потянулся открыть шкафчик под телевизором, чтобы поискать фильмы. Уджин уселся на диван и уставился в потолок, ожидая, когда Чан выберет фильм.

\- Я так давно не смотрел это фильм. Не могу посмотреть его пока Хёнджин рядом, потому что он ненавидит часть, когда они убивают… 

\- Воу, спойлеры! – воскликнул Чан. Он включил телевизор и на экране показались заглавные титры. Бан упал на диван и растянулся рядом с Уджином. 

\- Я помню только, что принц был милашкой, а война – ужасная шутка.

\- Ашитака? – закатил глаза Ким. – Мог бы выбрать кого получше.

Чан фыркнул, выгибая бровь.  
\- Ревнуешь? Он вымышленный персонаж, Уджин.

Стерший продолжал пялиться на экран, надувшись и тыча языком в щёку.  
\- Ашитаку Бан Чан точно не возил на спине.

\- Ты просто нечто.

\- А ты, - повернулся к нему Уджин – лапал меня за задницу.

\- Я… я извинился! – кровь отлила от лица Чана.

\- Я не жду от тебя извинений, Чан, я знаю, что это было случайно. – плечи Уджина слегка подрагивали от смеха.

\- Нравится смотреть как я краснею? Весело тебе? – проныл Чан. Он скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Мой ответ «да» на оба твоих вопроса. – Ужин обернул руки вокруг Чана, укладывая голову ему на плечо – Можешь мне отомстить, если хочешь. 

Чан саркастично рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, если ты настаиваешь… - он прижался губами к виску старшего. 

Уджин спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Я не думал, что ты сделаешь это. – сквозь растопыренные пальцы проглядывали розовые от румянца щёки.

\- Ты краснеешь. – не удержался от самодовольного комментария Чан.

\- Заткнись.

\- Ты реально красный.

\- Отстань уже от меня.

\- Тебе идёт румянец.

\- Воу, кажется, ты всё же не такой уж и придурок. – пробормотал Уджин, закрывая глаза. Фильм он всё равно не смотрел. – Можно я подремлю тут? 

\- Пожалуйста. Хочешь, я принесу одеяло? – Чан успокаивающе потёр плечи старшего.  
Уджин покачал головой.

\- Останься так.

Чан промычал, понимая, что он не в самой удобной позиции для шеи Кима, она определённо будет болеть, когда он проснётся. 

\- Я останусь, но тебе нужно передвинуться. – Чан улёгся поперёк дивана и потянул на себя старшего, чтобы тот уложил голову ему на грудь. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я поспал на тебе? – осторожно поинтересовался Уджин.

\- Я поглажу тебя по голове.

\- Согласен. 

Уджин втиснулся между Баном и спинкой дивана, укладывая голову на мерно вздымающуюся грудь младшего.

\- Так нормально? – прошептал Уджин, закидывая ногу на обе ноги Чана.

Младший кивнул, хотя Ким и не мог его видеть.  
\- Мгм, спи уже. 

Бан игрался с волосами старшего, пока его дыхание не выровнялось.

+++  
Сначала всё было хорошо. Чан снизил громкость на телевизоре, чтобы осталось только неразборчивое бормотание, заполняющее тишину между тихими похрапываниями Кима. Бан ни на мину не прекращал поглаживать волосы старшего, распутывая узелки и прочёсывая мягкие пряди. В груди болезненно тянуло и причиной этого был отнюдь не вес спящего на нём парня.  
Они выглядели как живое воплощение слова «безмятежность». На первый взгляд всё было нормально.  
Но у Чана в горле застрял ком, и он не мог позволить себе избавиться от него, боясь потревожить Уджина.  
Он любил его. Любил так сильно, что боялся произнести это вслух и не осознавал, насколько сильны его чувства. До боли сильны.

Всё, чего Чан хотел это укрыть старшего всем собой и заснуть.  
Бан прикрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на дыхании, отчаянно желая, чтобы его сердце перестало так бешено биться. 

Кажется, это помогало, но в мыслях всё равно всплывала та лучистая улыбка с которой и начался ураган безумной влюблённости, затянувший Чана. Все те треки, которыми интересовался Уджин, были о нём. Большая их часть была не закончена или нуждалась в обработке, но все они были наполнены эмоциями и словами, которые Чан не мог сказать своему хёну.

Он вздохнул. Песни надо было закончить как можно скорее, чтобы показать их Уджину и получить его ответ. Бан собирался записать их на диск и подкинуть в квартиру старшего словно гранату, пока сам он будет прятаться в своей спальне. Ворчливый голос в голове бурчал, что шансы на отказ высоки. Тот же самый голос, что не позволил ему поцеловать Уджина ранее. Границы их отношений были размытыми с самого начала и теперь это оборачивалось против него. 

Чан услышал эхо шагов в коридоре и замер, прислушиваясь к звукам за входной дверью. Та тихо открылась. Бан очень надеялся, что Сынмина среди вошедших не было, он был не готов объяснять, как так получилось, что они с его братом лежат на диване в такой позе.

\- Ну подумай, Чанбини-хён, мы теперь сможем ходить на двойные свидания! Это судьба. Нам только осталось подтолкнуть Чанни-хёна, чтобы… о боги! А вот и он. – Джисон перешёл на шепот, когда они с Чанбином подошли к дивану.  
\- Чанни не спит. – пробормотал Бан, тут же застонав в ответ на зубастую усмешку Джисона. Да и Чанбин выглядел чересчур довольным, на его взгляд.

\- Не говори о себе в третьем лице, хён, это странно. – сморщил нос Джисон.

\- Бинни всё время так делает. – закатил глаза Бан.

\- Потому что, когда так делаю я это выглядит мило. – фыркнул Чанбин. – Ну так, как тут всё прошло? – приподнял брови Со, указывая на Уджина. 

\- Он удобно устроился, как видишь. А вы чем занимались-то? Вы же ещё куда-то ходили после завтрака, да?  
Чанбин и Джисон переглянулись, думая с чего бы начать.

\- Ну, для начала мы позавтракали. Феликс и Бинни-хён спорили кто будет платить и Феликсу начало надоедать, так что он поцеловал Бинни и подсунул официанту свою кредитку. Было реально смешно, жаль тебя там не было! – затараторил Джисон. 

\- Это вы нас тут обоих кинули.

Младший слегка сдулся.  
\- А, ну да. Потом мы пошли по магазинам и Минхо-хёна несколько раз останавливали всякие фотографы, потому что принимали его за модель. 

\- Забавно, что ты не упомянул как пузырился от ревности. – покосился на младшего Чанбин. 

Чан ахнул, приподнимаясь насколько было возможно, чтобы не потревожить спящего Уджина. 

\- Джисон? Ревновал? Рассказывай всё, Чанбин!

\- Он не грубил им, но был необычно жёстким. 

Джисон презрительно фыркнул.

\- В свою защиту скажу, что мы держались за руки, а эти парни говорили мне отойти, чтобы они смогли сфотографировать хёна.

\- Понятно тогда. – понимающе промычал Чан. – Они тоже были грубы.

Джисон неловко потёр шею, явно желая сменить тему.  
\- Ну да ладно. Кстати, Чонин встретил своих друзей, пока мы гуляли по магазинам. Так что он бросил нас и пошёл с ними.

Чанбин кивнул.  
\- Ага, так что остались только мы с Джисоном, Сынмин, Хёнджин, Минхо-хён и Феликс. По-моему, парочки начали раздражать Нини, вот он и смылся. – Чанбин усмехнулся. – Потом мы перекусили и погуляли ещё немного, ну и вот мы тут. 

\- Погоди, а который час? – встрепенулся Чан. Ни он, ни Уджин не ели ничего кроме завтрака.

\- Почти пять. – взглянул на телефон Джисон. Он явно был озадачен. – А что такие, хён?

\- Я… я не знаю сколько мы тут уже сидим. Я не проверял время ни когда проснулся, ни когда мы позавтракали.

\- Кажется, ты опять потерял счёт времени, пока плавал в своей меланхолии. – вздохнул младший.

Чан ничего не ответил.

\- Поверить не могу, так я прав. Чан-хён, ты в норме? – Джисон в беспокойстве прикусил губу. 

Чан сделал глубокий, дрожащий вздох, но так и не издал ни звука. 

Чанбин присел на колени перед Чаном и положил тёплую ладонь на плечо хёна.

\- Что стряслось?

\- Я вспомнил, что мне надо закончить проект и будет лучше, если меня тут не будет, когда Уджин проснётся.

Чанбин медленно кивнул, пытаясь понять слова хёна.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы он уходил.

Чан вздохнул, глядя на свои пальцы, всё ещё запутанные в волосах Уджина.

\- Да, но мне надо закончить без него.

\- Как мы можем помочь? – спросил Джисон, готовый исполнять указания хёна.

\- Помогите мне отнести его домой. Просто откройте двери.

Чанбин кивнул, а Джисон отправился стучаться к соседям. Чан осторожно передвинул Уджина на диван и аккуратно просунул под старшего руку. С кряхтением Чан поднял его на руки. Не смотря на тяжесть, Бан был уверен, что сумеет донести спящего парня до его квартиры, не уронив того по пути.  
"Впервые встречаю человека, который так крепко спит. А ведь Джисон как-то проспал пожарную сирену." - подумал про себя Чан.

Их квартиры находились рядом, Сынмин стоял у двери в кухню и выглядел несколько растерянным, наблюдая как Чан заносит внутрь спящего Уджина.

\- Он, уф, заснул. – пробормотал Чан.

\- И ты не пытался его разбудить? – засмеялся Сынмин. Он прислонился к косяку, пока Хёнджин поспешил помочь Чану с дверью в спальню. 

\- И хорошо, что не попытался. Это всё равно что тыкать палкой спящего медведя. – пробормотал Хёнджин, впуская Чана в спальню Уджина. – Хён серьёзно относится ко сну.

Чан осторожно опустил Кима на кровать и укрыл его одеялом. В глаза бросилось пустое место рядом с лавандовой подушкой под головой Уджина. Вторая такая же сейчас лежала на постели Чана.

\- Наверное, стоило его разбудить. Он давно уже спит, а то не сможет заснуть ночью. 

Хёнджин покачал головой, похлопывая Чана по спине.  
\- Не переживай, Чан-хён. У него правда нет проблем со сном, так что всё будет нормально. 

\- Спасибо, Хёнджин. – Чан улыбнулся ему, отступая к двери. – Думаю, я пойду…

Но младший поймал его за рукав и потянул обратно, заключая в долгое объятие. Чан издал удивлённый звук, но обнял в ответ.

\- Извини. Просто ты выглядел грустным, так что я подумал, что можно использовать обнимашки. – надув губы объяснил Хёнджин.

\- Ты хороший ребёнок. – пробормотал Бан ему в грудь.

\- Что-что ты сказал? – расплылся в улыбке Хёнджин.

Чан отстранился и вышел из комнаты, младший шёл по пятам.

\- Я спросил почему ты на 60% состоишь из ног? Такой высокий. – фыркнул Бан.

У входной двери к ним присоединился Сынмин, оборачивая руки вокруг Хёнджина.

\- Это всё собачья еда.

\- Неправда! Сынмин, клянусь, я… - Хван обернулся, чтобы ткнуть Сынмина в бок. – Я просто попробовал вкусняшки Ками, чтобы удостовериться, что они достаточно хороши для неё.

\- Так ты реально ешь собачью еду? – приподнял брови Чан.

\- Его единственный недостаток. – кивнул Сынмин.

\- О, так ты думаешь, что я практически безупречен? – тут же уцепился за сказанное Хван.  
Сынмин запнулся и Чан прочистил горло, пользуясь моментом, чтобы уйти.

\- Хорошего дня, ребятишки.

Чан вернулся домой, но весь оставшийся вечер прошёл будто в тумане. Бан не помнил, как ложился в кровать, зато помнил, как засыпая, прижимал к груди лавандовую подушку.

+++  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я с ним поговорил?

Чанбин вздохнул.  
\- Обычно хён бы послушал нас, но сейчас просто отмахивается. Я боюсь, что он перерабатывает.

Уджин сложил руки, задумавшись.  
\- Может ты знаешь, в чём причина?

\- Знаю только, что он в стрессе. – прикусил губу Чанбин. Он не знал стоило ли ему говорить, но внезапный стоицизм Чана не оставлял ему выбора.  
Чанбин беспокоился. Они все беспокоились.  
Уджин вывернул себе весь мозг, пытаясь понять, что же могло расстроить Чана.  
\- Неделю назад он был в порядке. Что-то произошло?

\- Он с воскресения такой. – покачал головой Со.

\- С тех пор как отнёс меня домой? – внезапно озарило Уджина.

Чанбин неохотно пробормотал что-то утвердительное.  
\- Всё что он делает теперь это ест, спит и работает. Мы с Джисоном даже не видим его особо, он вечно в своей комнате.

\- Но его дверь буквально в 12 шагах от твоей. – сказал Уджин. Они с Чанбином сидели на кровати последнего и были вне зоны слышимости Бана, даже если бы тот прилип ушами к двери.

\- Вот так мы и поняли, что всё плохо.

Уджин глубоко вздохнул, обдумывая следующий вопрос.  
\- Чанбин, думаешь, это из-за меня?

Со сжал губы и потянулся похлопать старшего по коленку.  
\- Сейчас я уже думаю, что ты единственный, кого он может послушаться.

\- Это не совсем ответ на мой вопрос.

\- Удачи, хён. - Чанбин слегка склонил голову.

Уджин промычал в ответ, выходя из комнаты и набираясь храбрости для того, чтобы постучать в дверь Чана.

Ответа не последовало.

Ким постучал ещё раз и повернул ручку. На удивление, дверь оказалась не заперта.

\- Я вхожу. – предупредил он.

Комнату освещал тусклый свет, проникавший через балконную дверь. Затянутое облаками небо едва ли пропускало солнечные лучи, зато явно предвещало надвигающуюся грозу.  
Уджин не знал, чего ожидать, но точно не был готов воочию увидеть абсолютное истощение на лице Чана. Он сидел, спиной прислонившись к жесткому изголовью, с ноутбуком на коленях и большими наушниками на голове. Волосы спутались, тёмные кудряшки явно вышли из-под контроля. Но ноющее чувство в груди у Уджина вызвали его глаза. Они были серыми, холодными и отражали процесс мучительно обдумывания чего-то. Прежнее мерцание заменили тёмные тени, пачкающие кожу под ресницами. Чан даже не моргнул, пока Уджин не присел на край кровати, из-за чего матрас чуть прогнулся, а сам Чан подался вперёд. Бан неохотно стянул наушники, когда Уджин заговорил.

\- Мы за тебя переживаем, знаешь? Что случилось? – принялся осторожно прощупывать почву Уджин.

Голос Чана был грубым и тяжёлым из-за того, как редко он пользовался им в последнее время.  
\- Ты не должен быть здесь, Уджин. Я работаю над проектом. Личным.

Ким медленно покачал головой.  
\- Но это далеко не всё, что беспокоит тебя, разве нет? – он наклонился вперед, не прерывая зрительного контакта с Чаном.

Молчание.

\- Это из-за того, что мы почти поцеловались? Прости меня. Если это поможет тебе вернуться в норму, то просто забудь о том, что это произошло. – Уджин отвёл взгляд, переведя его на свои руки. – Если тебя тревожит что-то ещё, ты можешь рассказать мне, знаешь же? Поговори со мной, Чан. Мы ведь друзья.

Взгляд Чана снова упёрся в экран, от напряжения скулы обозначились ещё четче.

\- Может нам не стоило ими становиться.

Уджину показалось будто порыв ледяного ветра выбил из него дух. И как бы он не старался списать эти слова на истощение Чана, что-то глубоко внутри считало, что в них есть доля правды.  
Он прокашлился.

\- Если ты так считаешь, то, наверное, мне надо перестать отрывать тебя от работы. Пока.

Уджин не хотел задерживаться ни на секунду в месте, где его не хотели видеть. Так он обнаружил себя в собственной кухне, пытающимся перевести дыхание.  
Он не хотел злиться, и чувствовал себя, скорее, запутавшимся. Чанбин привёл его всё исправить, но, кажется, всё стало только хуже.  
Для него было нетипично так погружаться в эмоции, но Чан творил с его сердцем вещи, которые никто другой сотворить не мог. Чан был очень важен и от этого было ещё больнее.  
Слишком много мыслей металось в голове Уджина, так что он решил занять себя первым попавшимся под руку делом.  
На кухонной стойке как раз стоял начатый пакет с мукой.

+++  
\- Ты в порядке? Ты месишь это тесто уже час. – спросил Сынмин, с любопытством глядя на то, как брат безжалостно сминает несчастное тесто. 

\- Ты хлеб хочешь или нет? – огрызнулся старший.

\- Чем ты расстроен? – в недоумении приподнял брови Сынмин. – Я ничего не сделал.

Уджин отложил, наконец, тесто и вздохнул.  
\- Ты прав, извини. Это не из-за тебя.

\- А из-за кого тогда? Погоди, ты вернулся от соседей недавно. – Ким-младший вытащил телефон. – Тогда я спрошу Чанбин-хёна…

\- Не лезь в это, Мин.

\- Полезу, раз из-за этого ты такой. – жестко ответил Сынмин.

Уджин сполоснул руки.  
\- Оставь это, и от меня тоже отстань. – голос его сошёл на шёпот. – Пожалуйста.

Минуту Сынмин молчал.  
\- Что Чан-хён сказал тебе?

Уджин почувствовал как что-то в нём надломилось.  
\- Я же сказал оставить это. Только из-за того, что ты не можешь справиться с собственной личной жизнью, не значит, что ты должен исправлять мою.

_Дерьмо. Это было уже слишком._

Младший резко вдохнул, но ничего не сказал, вместо этого развернувшись и молча удалившись к себе в комнату.

Уджин должен был понимать, что тыкать брата в его отношения с Хёнджином было недопустимо. Должен был понимать, что орать из-за того, что он расстроен – не выход. И он понимал. И всё равно сделал всё это.

Следующие двадцать минут он провёл лёжа на кровати и пялясь в потолок. Тот был ровным, простым и без единой трещинки. Иными словами, воплощал всё то, чего так не хватало самому Уджину.

Раздался стук в дверь и в животе у Кима что-то натянулось, но он всё равно встал и открыл её.

\- Сынмин, мне жаль…

Он замолчал, заметив покрасневшие глаза и дрожащие губы напротив. И всё же голос Сынмина был жестким и твёрдым.

\- Ты прав. Я боюсь, хён. Что если всё изменится? Что если я ему наскучу? А если я начну ревновать? Что если ему надоело ждать? Я не знаю, что произойдёт после того, как мы признаемся друг другу, а сама мысль о том, что что-то пойдёт не так, приводит меня в ужас. Вот поэтому я… - он всхлипнул.

\- Ох, Сынмин. – Уджин крепко прижал младшего к себе (насколько это было возможно из-за их разницы в росте). Он погладил его по голове, пытаясь успокоить. – Всё нормально, Мин. Всё в порядке.

\- Но что, если я прав? – спросил Сынмин, совладав со слезами.

\- Прекрати думать про все эти «а что если». Не думаю, что Хёнджин когда-либо откажется от тебя. – Уджин усмехнулся. – Он любит тебя слишком сильно.

Сынмин попытался отстраниться, чтобы спрятать лицо, но старший успел толкнуть его на кровать прежде, чем тот сбежал.

\- Неа, ты остаёшься тут. И если ты скажешь «а что если» ещё раз, то я пропишу тебе щелбан.

Сынмин опасливо кивнул.

\- Отлично, значит договорились.

Сынмин шутливо бросил на него мрачный взгляд, но почти тут же повернулся к балкону.

\- Хён, слышишь? 

\- Что?

\- Думаю, твоя луна зовёт тебя.

Звук был приглушённым и доносился издалека, но мелодия пианино слышалось отчётливо. Она была чарующей и плавной, эхом прокатывалась по опустевшей из-за дождя улице. Её звучание почти напоминало голос, но было слишком опустошённым и израненным, чтобы быть человеческим голосом.  
Эта мелодия могла бы заставить сердце Уджина мучительно ныть, если бы оно уже не болело так сильно.  
Звук оборвался внезапно, а следом послышался хлопок двери.

\- Мин, как давно эта луна _моя_?

\- Она всегда была твоей. Подвинься, у меня ноги замёрзли. – Сынмин перекатился, накрываясь одеялом.

Уджин, наконец, закрыл глаза, но всё что ему грезилось – бледные руки, наигрывающие тоскливую мелодию на клавишах пианино.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Почему ты дрыхнешь, как сурок? Боги. – фыркнул Сынмин и принялся колотить подушкой сонного Уджина. – одевайся и пойдём уже, хён. Сынмин стянул со старшего одеяло, но Уджин тут же потянул его обратно, переворачиваясь на бок.  
\- Я сейчас не очень хочу куда-то идти, Мин. – он грустно вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на балкон. Соседский жасмин уже облетел и белые лепестки унесло ветром. Может быть, он был не единственный, кому чего-то не хватало.   
Сынмин склонился над Уджином, с любопытством всматриваясь в его лицо и недовольно прикусывая щёку.  
\- Ты меня не слушал, да? – это скорее было утверждение, чем вопрос. - Я говорил о Хёнджине.  
Сынмин принялся играть с потрёпанным уголком одеяла, избегая взгляда брата.  
\- Мне нужно с ним увидеться.  
Уджин, наконец, понял к чему была вся спешка.  
\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я отвёз тебя к Хёнджину? Это как-то связано с тем, о чём мы говорили ночью?  
Кивок.  
Уджин постарался не улыбаться слишком широко.  
\- Он вообще встал уже? Ещё рано.   
Сынмин закатил глаза.  
\- Хёнджин уже встал. Он всегда кормит Ками в девять утра. Он пунктуальный, знаешь?   
\- Вы знаете друг друга так хорошо, что это раздражающе очаровательно. – пробурчал Уджин, сползая с кровати.   
\- Чего? – непонимающе моргнул Снымин.  
Уджин запнулся, раздумывая, стоит ли объяснять, но всё же пробормотал:  
\- Хотел бы я знать Чана так же хорошо. Я без понятия о чём он думает. Не думал, что возможно игнорировать то, что длится уже несколько месяцев, но… - он покачал головой – Не хочу грузить тебя всем этим, Мин. Я потому и хотел, чтобы ты не вмешивался. – Уджин потянулся потрепать младшего по волосам. – Можем позавтракать по дороге к Хёнджину, да?  
\- А может после?  
\- Без проблем, но чего это вдруг? – подозрительно сощурился Ким-старший.  
\- Я уже почистил зубы.  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что это как-то связано с _ним_ , так что я просто воздержусь от вопросов. – махнул рукой Уджин. – Иди и прогрей машину, я чуть попозже подойду. 

+++  
Дорога до Хёнджина заняла не более 20 минут, но для Уджина, вынужденного вести с нервничающим Сынмином под боком, эти минуты по ощущениям растянулись на час. Младший не прекращал щёлкать кнопками, меняя песни на диске Рюичи Сакамото, пока Уджин не остановил его и не включил радио.   
Сынмин смотрел на проносящиеся мимо дома и выстукивал пальцами по двери. Он говорил себе, что готов, что Хёнджин заслуживает знать.  
Обеспокоенный Уджин повернулся к нему, когда они остановились на светофоре.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, но когда мы приедем можешь не выходить из машины и отвернуться?  
Это застало Уджина врасплох.   
\- Чего? – нервно засмеялся он.  
\- Просто… - Сынмин сложил руки на груди. – просто не смотри.  
Светофор загорелся зелёным и Уджин отпустил педаль тормоза.  
\- Ты делаешь ситуацию страннее необходимого, но ладно, я отвернусь.  
Вскоре они приехали к дому Хванов и Сынмин ещё пару минут собирался с духом, прежде чем выйти из машины и постучать в дверь.  
Он ничего не мог поделать с пузырящейся внутри нервозностью, когда Хёнджин появился на пороге с удивлённой, но ослепительной улыбкой на лице. По нему было видно, что проснулся он недавно, потому что всё ещё был в пижаме.  
\- Утречка, - просиял Хёнджин, прислоняясь к косяку. – Должен признать, что удивлён такому раннему визиту. – он обернулся внутрь дома. – Хочешь зайти?  
Послышался цокот коготков Ками, собачка пробежала мимо хозяина и стала обнюхивать лодыжки Сынмина. Гавкнув пару раз, она решила, что миска с едой интереснее.  
Сынмин прокашлялся и покачал головой.  
\- Я ненадолго, просто должен кое-что сделать.  
\- Что? – непонимающе нахмурился Хёнджин.  
Сынмин, убедившись, что не наступит на Ками, медленно шагнул вперёд. Он нервно выдохнул и обхватил лицо Хёнджина ладонями, медленно наклоняясь, давая Хвану время осознать происходящее и отстраниться.  
Терпение Хёнджина было не такие безграничное, так что он сам подался вперёд, стирая расстояние между их губами. Его руки обвились вокруг Сынмина, будто всю жизнь так делали, и внезапно, всё то время, что они потратили, идя к этому моменту, перестало иметь значения. Все сомнения Хёнджина рассеялись, когда Ким поцеловал его в ответ.   
К большому неудовольствию Хёнджина Сынмин отстранился первым. Но Хван знал, что тот наверняка хочет сказать что-то. Ким не был импульсивным и на все его действия имелась своя причина.  
Сынмин обнял Хёнджина и выдохнул ему в шею.  
\- Извини, что заставил ждать так долго, Хёнджин. Я всегда любил тебя, и теперь чувствую себя глупо из-за того, что не показывал этого. Ты заслуживаешь знать.  
Хёнджин покачал головой мягко смеясь.  
\- Ты не глупый, тебе просто требовалось больше времени. И как бы сильно мне всё это не нравилось, мне кажется, что ты недостаточно всё обдумал. – фыркнул он.  
\- Почему? – Сынмин отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы можно было заглянуть в лицо Хвана.  
\- Наш первый поцелуй случился при свидетелях.  
Сынмин закатил глаза.  
\- Ками не считается. 

Старший густо покраснел.  
\- Ками может и нет, а вот Уджин-хён и моя мама – определённо да.  
Конечно же, когда Сынмин обернулся, то увидел Уджина, показывающего им большие пальцы.  
\- Я специально сказал ему не смотреть. – надулся Сынмин. – Насчёт мамы ты пошутил, да?  
Хёнджин сделал шаг назад и скосил глаза куда-то в сторону.  
\- Насчёт этого…  
Сынмин заглянул за порог и обнаружил сидящую на диване маму Хёнджина, всего в паре футов от места, где они стояли.   
Она сдула с чашки чая пар и повернулся к Сынмину с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
\- Доброе утро, Сынмин. Вы с Уджином останетесь на завтрак?  
Ким-младший покраснел до корней волос, но согласно кивнул, бурчащий живот всё равно уже выдал его.  
Хёнджин хихикнул и выглянул на улицу, жестом поманив Уджина в дом. 

\- Я сказал тебе не смотреть и что ты сделал первым делом? Ты посмотрел. – дулся Сынмин, пока они с Уджином поднимались по лестнице в квартиру. Он шёл медленнее, чем обычно и почти жалел о том, что съел две тарелки супа у Хёнджина. Почти.  
\- Я буквально отвёз тебя к твоему парню. Рано утром. Смирись уже, Мин. И, кроме того, - Уджин закинул руку на плечи младшего, - разве мне нельзя за тебя порадоваться?  
Сынмин пробормотал недовольное «угу», когда понял, что Уджин в общем-то прав. Он наблюдал за этими недоотношениями годами. Сынмин поморщился, думая о всех тех моментах, свидетелем которых, приходилось быть его брату.  
\- Извини, что тебе пришлось всё это наблюдать, мы постараемся, чтобы это не было странным.  
Уджин издал скептический смешок.  
\- Забавно, что ты считаешь, будто сейчас нет ничего странного. Просто не надо лобызаться у меня на глазах и всё будет окей.  
\- Это и к тебе относится, знаешь? – скорчил рожу Сынмин. Вдруг он заметил что-то впереди и замер. – Вообще, схожу-ка я посмотрю, чем занят Феликс.  
\- Что ты увидел? – нахмурился старший и проследил за взглядом Сынмина. Впереди обнаружился лохматый Чан, расхаживающий взад-вперед перед дверью их квартиры.   
_Ох_.  
\- Думаю, вам двоим надо поговорить. Я буду наверху, если что. – Сынмин выкрутился из его хватки и взбежал вверх по лестнице, оставляя брата и Чана наедине.   
Уджин знал, что рано или поздно это произойдёт, но это знание вовсе не облегчало встречу с Чаном. Ким взял себя в руки и несмело подошёл к Бану. В голове крутилась тысяча вариантов развития событий и все они заканчивались плачевно. Он не знал, что и думать, когда Чан обернулся и явно испытал облегчение, увидев его.   
\- Уджин. – выдохнул Чан, впиваясь пальцами в пластиковую коробку CD-диска, которую держал в руках. Издалека он выглядел встрёпанным, но вблизи Уджин увидел, что, на самом деле, Чан выглядел отдохнувшим. Ким подозревал, что это Джисон и Чанбин заставили старшего поспать после произошедшего.  
\- Сосед. – односложно ответил Уджин, не удержавшись от этого мелочного выпада. Если Чан хочет отдалиться, то пожалуйста, Уджин тоже может играть в эту игру.  
Бан Чан поморщился, вина тенью отразилась на его лице.  
\- Я это заслужил. Но Уджин, - он понизил голос, - можем мы поговорить?  
\- Это надолго? Нам не следует…  
\- Может быть? Я пойму, если у тебя есть дела, но это не может ждать. Я и так откладывал достаточно долго. – Чан прикусил щёку.  
Уджин закатил глаза.   
\- Я имел в виду, что нам стоит зайти внутрь. – он махнул рукой в сторону своей квартиры. – Я не хочу, чтобы мы обсуждали всё посреди коридора.   
Бан Чан медленно кивнул и проследовал за ним внутрь. Он сел на диван и прижал подушку к груди. Уджин уставился на безликий диск, который Чан осторожно положил на кофейный столик. Он так ничего и не сказал.  
\- Во-первых, я хочу за многое извиниться. За тот раз, когда сказал, что нам не стоит быть друзьями? Я не имел это в виду и мне жаль, что оно так прозвучало. Я был истощён и вызверился на тебе, этому нет оправдания.  
Чан кружил пальцами по узору на ткани подушки, так и не решаясь встретиться с Уджином взглядом. Его голос был полон сожаления.  
\- Я хотел извиниться сразу же, но Чанбин сказал мне, что я уже наговорил достаточно и что я должен дать тебе время.  
\- Он не ошибся. – Уджин слегка кивнул, поощряя Чана продолжить.   
\- Я знаю, но я не врал, Уджин.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – выгнул бровь Ким.  
Чан подался вперед и вцепился в руку старшего.  
\- Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты хочешь быть друзьями. Просто друзьями. – тон его был серьёзным.  
\- Я не могу. – с сомнение ответил Уджин. – Но разве это значит, что мы вообще не можем ими быть?  
Чан уже начал отпускать его руку, когда Уджин потянул её обратно, сжимая в своей ладони. Чан, благодарный, что старший не отказывается от него совсем, крепко сжал его руку в ответ несмотря на то, что его пальцы были просто ледяными.  
\- Я не хочу ранить тебя в дальнейшем, я забочусь о тебе слишком сильно. Я думал над этим месяцами, Уджин, и всегда приходил к одному и тому же печальному итогу. Я влюбился в тебя сильнее, чем ожидал и не понимал этого, пока не оказался с тобой на том диване, накрытый твоим телом. Тогда я подумал, что не отказался бы остаться так навечно. Допустим, мы начнём встречаться. Всё будет здорово несколько лет, пока мы медленно не отдалимся или пока кто-нибудь не влюбится в кого-нибудь ещё. Мы разойдёмся. Дети будут разрываться между нами, а мы будем ходить кругами, пока это не станет слишком больно и кто-нибудь не съедет. Я не хочу так закончить. Это нечестно по отношению к Сынмину, Чанбину и Джусону. – Чан вздохнул. – Это не честно по отношению к тебе.

Уджин грустно ему улыбнулся и Чан приготовился к худшему.   
\- Чан, я люблю тебя, но ты альтруистичен сверх меры. Знаешь, что действительно нечестно? Скажи мне, когда ты в последний раз заботился о собственных чувствах? Или хотя бы, когда ты учитывал мои чувства, есть такое в твоём ежедневнике? – Уджин медленно подошёл ближе. – Я ценю то, что ты заботишься об остальных, но речь сейчас не о них. – Ким робко положил руку на щёку Бана, большим пальцем поглаживая кожу. Голос его был наполнен искренностью.   
\- Скажи мне, чего _ты_ хочешь?  
Чан и сам не мог с уверенностью сказать, что чувствовал. Не теперь, когда он закончил свою подготовленную речь. Не сейчас, когда Уджин стоял так близко, тёплый и пьянящий. Не тогда, когда он мог просто податься вперёд и _показать_ ему.   
Задержав дыхание, Ким наблюдал как расстояние между ними сокращается и мягкие губы прикасаются к его собственным. Полуприкрытые глаза Чана сияли, весь он был полной противоположностью тому раздраю, который представлял из себя мгновение назад. Уджин чуть не начал размышлять над тем откуда взялась вся эта внезапная храбрость, но понял, что ему всё равно. Были дела поважнее. Например нежная хватка пальцев Чана на подбородке, ощущение его ямочек под подушечками пальцев, и губы, вовлекающие его в поцелуй за поцелуем.   
Они отстранились, жадно дыша.  
Бан Чан в благоговении уставился на Уджина, чей смех наполнял комнату.  
\- Даже не думай, что отвертишься от словесного выражения своих желаний.   
Чан зарылся лицом в плечо старшего, мягко что-то бормоча.  
\- Я тебя не слышу. – Уджин отстранился от Чана только для того, чтобы его руки притянули его в объятие. – Чан.  
\- Ты заставляешь меня смущаться. Ты знаешь, что я хотел сказать этим поцелуем. – проворчал Чан.  
\- Это не значит… - прямо в ухо проговорил Уджин - … что я не хочу услышать как ты это говоришь.  
Ким засмеялся, чувствуя мурашки, на загривке Чана. В отместку тот шлёпнул его по затылку.  
\- Ладно, задница. Будешь моим парнем?  
Уджин задумчиво замычал и с каждой секундой Чан нервничал всё больше.  
\- У меня есть несколько условий.  
\- Да ты шутишь. – в недоверии уставился на него Бан. – Хотя, знаешь что, пофиг. Я в отчаянии, что у тебя за условия? – прикусил язык младший.  
\- Я не ожидал, что ты так быстро уступишь, но ладно. – улыбнулся Уджин. – Если ты ещё раз переработками доведешь себя до такого состояния, я возьму на себя обязанность связаться с твоей матерью.   
\- Ты не посмеешь. - поперхнулся Чан, в ответ Уджин приподнял бровь.  
\- Проверим?  
Чан отвёл взгляд и вздохнул.   
\- Ладно, я понял. Что ещё?  
Взгляд Уджина потеплел.   
\- Пожалуйста, ставь себя в приоритет, своё здоровье, свои эмоции, счастье. Помощь другим не всегда решает твои собственные проблемы, Чан. Наверное, я сейчас прозвучу как идиот, но лучший способ любить меня, это любить и себя тоже.  
Широкая ухмылка с ямочками подтвердила, что Чан, вероятно, и правда считал его идиотом, но это не повлияло на силу его любви.   
\- Ну так, теперь всё официально?  
Старший быстро чмокнул его в щёку.  
\- Ага. Но есть кое-что ещё. – он перевёл взгляд на диск на столике. – Что это?  
Чан сглотнул.  
\- Если ты включишь этот диск, мне придётся немедленно сбежать.  
Он кинулся к столику, но пальцы мазнули по древесине, пластиковую коробочку уже схватил Уджин. Он покачал ей перед застывшим в неверии Чаном, а потом поднял повыше, чтобы его парень не смог дотянуться.  
Чан сложил руки на груди.   
\- Я не собираюсь за него драться, он твой.   
Уджин опустил диск с серьёзным, но чуть озадаченным выражением на лице.  
\- Зачем тогда разводить такую панику, если я всё равно узнаю, что там?  
Чан пожал плечами.  
\- Есть разница между тем, чтобы петь тебе и тем, чтобы слышать, как я пою тебе. Я не хочу быть здесь, когда ты будешь слушать.  
Рот Уджина приоткрылся в маленькой «о», когда до него дошло, что записано на диске. Он понял, что улыбается, вспоминая о файлах на компьютере Чана. Определенно, хотя бы один из них есть на этом диске. Воспоминания о кое-чём ещё из того дня (кроме их почти-поцелуя) тоже всплыли в голове старшего.  
\- Разве ты не говорил, что не поёшь? -прищурился Уджин, поддразнивающие нотки пробивались в его тоне.  
\- Ладно, это _вторая_ причина, по которой я здесь. – неуверенный, Чан начал покачивать ногой. - За это я тоже прошу прощения, мне казалось, что прошло слишком много времени, так что было бы странно просто прийти и рассказать.  
\- Рассказать что?  
Чан набрал в грудь воздуха и пробормотал что-то в свои руки. Уджин расслышал слабое «Поверить не могу, что делаю это».  
\- Могу я одолжить твою гитару? – вскинул голову Бан.  
Уджин ответил не сразу. Он знал, что у Джисона была гитара, так что гадал зачем Чану понадобилась его. Он вгляделся в лицо Чана в поисках ответа. С этим парнем всё было не как у людей.  
Он приподнял бровь и поднялся, чтобы взять инструмент, слыша приглушённые шаги, следующие за ним в спальню. Он не ожидал, что Чан пойдёт за ним и ещё меньше ожидал услышать звук закрывающейся за ними двери.  
Ким протянул гитару Бан Чану, чьи алеющие уши портили всё его серьёзное выражение лица. Младши огляделся, ища место, где бы он мог присесть. И в конце концов устроился напротив Уджина, в его рабочем кресле. Ким фыркнул.  
Чан наиграл пару аккордов, приспосабливаясь к гитаре. Он прокашлялся и уже собирался начать, но остановился под любопытным взглядом Уджина.   
\- Что?  
\- Я не знал, что ты играешь на гитаре.  
\- Я не играю, - объяснил Чан. – я попросил Джисона научить меня этой песне. Это единственная, которую я могу сыграть, так что не смейся, если я налажаю.  
\- Не буду. – пообещал просиявший Уджин. – Что это за песня?  
Чан уставился на свои пальцы и расположив их на первом аккорде.  
\- Она называется ‘Sweet Hurricane’, исполняет Phum Viphurit.  
\- О, на английском. – пробормотал Уджин.  
Чан нервно рассмеялся.  
\- Смысл не в этом, Уджин, просто послушай. – на первых нотах Бан продолжал следить за положением пальцев. А после закрыл глаза и запел:

I was sailing alone  
 _Я плыл один  
_ You came along  
 _Но появился ты  
_ I'm singing the song you wrote  
 _Я пою песню, что ты написал  
_  
You led the way  
 _Ты указывал путь  
_ I couldn't say  
 _Я не мог говорить  
_ Words became lumps in my throat  
 _Слова встали комом в горле  
_  
I, I'm loving this sweet hurricane  
 _Я люблю этот сладкий ураган  
_ In time, I know we'll meet once again  
 _Придёт время, и я знаю, мы встретимся вновь  
_  
Чан поправил положение рук между куплетами, и как ни в чём не бывало взглянул на Уджина, проверяя его реакцию. Его парень смотрел внимательно, не отводя взгляда от глаз Бана. Уджин спрятал улыбку за рукой, но ничего не сказал. Ему и не надо было, щёки Чана порозовели, даже несмотря на то, что Уджин не произнёс ни слова.

When you're alone  
 _Когда ты один  
_ It's with you, I belong  
 _Моё место рядом с тобой  
_ Stories we told  
 _Истории, что мы рассказывали  
_ Will never get old  
 _Никогда не устареют  
_ Though the fire's gone cold, you're my flame  
 _И хотя огонь потух, ты всё ещё моё пламя  
_  
I, I'm loving this sweet hurricane  
 _Я люблю этот сладкий ураган  
_ In time, I know we'll meet once again  
 _Придёт время, и я знаю, мы встретимся вновь  
_  
Чан поставил гитару на подставку на балконе, останавливаясь на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть через стеклянную дверь. Кровать заскрипела. Сильные, крепкие руки обвились вокруг талии Бана и прижали его ближе, спиной прислоняя к груди Кима.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы это был ты.  
Чан промычал в ответ.  
\- Ты не злишься?   
\- На то, что ты соврал? Немного. Не понимаю, почему ты раньше ничего не сказал. – признался Уджин, подбородком опираясь на плечо младшего.  
\- Я не _соврал_ , я просто не сказал, что это был я. Да ты и сам ничего не сказал.  
Уджин фыркнул.  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? Прихожу я такой и «Хей, я знаю, что мы друг другу нравимся и всё такое, но какой-то чувак подпевает мне по ночам и мне, кажется, очень нравится его голос». А если бы это был не ты?   
Чан не смог сдержать смеха от нелепости всей этой ситуации. В словах Уджина был смысл.  
Бан вздохнул, сожалея о том, что начало их отношений вышло таким несуразным.  
\- Начиная с этого момента, давай пообещаем не хранить друг от друга секретов?   
\- Обещаю. – кивнул Уджин, делая шаг назад.  
Чан повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Игривая улыбка заиграла на его губах.  
\- Ну так, что там насчёт любви к моему голосу?  
\- Я расскажу тебе, когда ты переведешь песню, которую пел. – отбил старший.  
\- Ни за что. – издал лающий смешок Чан.  
Уджин сунул руки в карманы и направился к двери.  
\- Дело твоё.  
Чан не сдвинулся и на миллиметр, озадаченный тем, что задумал вернувшийся Уджин. Одна его рука была спрятана у него за спиной, а другой он закрыл дверь.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что не запер её, да? Я смогу сбежать, если захочу. – Бан подозрительно прищурился.   
Уджин вставил диск в дисковод компьютера и перегородил путь из комнаты.   
\- Об этом я отлично осведомлён.  
И внезапно Чан обнаружил себя вполсилы борющимся со своим парнем, пока тот толкал его назад.   
\- Ты не очень-то стараешься, ты правда хочешь уйти? – Уджин отпустил его из своей хватки.  
\- Если бы я действовал в полную силу, ты бы уже был на полу, Джинни. – измотанно выдохнул Бан Чан. – Ладно, ты выиграл, получишь комментарии продюсера.   
Чан рухнул на кровать, заслышав как начала играть его собственная песня. Опершись о спинку кровати, он даже не попытался скрыть широкую ухмылку, когда Уджин забрался ему на колени.  
\- Тсс, мне не слышно музыку. – прошептал Уджин.  
\- Тогда какой смысл в том, чтобы удерживать меня тут?   
\- Чтобы я мог любоваться тобой... оу! – глаза Уджина расширились. – Классный фальцет, звучало очень красиво.   
Бан Чан закатил глаза, пряча собственное смущение в плече своего парня.   
\- Спасибо.   
Следующие полчаса они провели обмениваясь комплиментами и слушая музыку. По итогу Уджин был очарован, а Чан даже немного впечатлён собственными способностями.   
\- Поверить не могу, что ты всё это сделал для меня. – сиял Уджин, уставившись в потолок.  
Бан, тоже лежавший пластом на спине, повернул к нему голову.   
\- Ну, я бы не смог этого сделать без той песни, что ты написал. Которая, кстати, если так подумать, была обо мне, да? – он усмехнулся, забрасывая ногу на Кима. – Я не забыл ту часть про ямочки.   
\- Ты написал мне целый мини-альбом и хочешь обсудить одну-единственную песню, что я написал тебе?  
Чан промычал, мягко прикасаясь губами к губам Кима.   
\- Единственная, о которой я _знаю_. Может их больше?  
\- Может быть. Может будет больше в релизе будущего года, если ты, конечно, дождёшься. – поддразнил старший.  
\- Определённо дождусь. – улыбнулся Чан в поцелуй.  
Он был рад, что его план «подбрось-диск-как-гранату-и-сбеги» не сработал так, как задумывалось. Даже Уджин согласился бы, что в итоге вышло намного лучше.   
Чан позволили себя наслаждаться этими блаженными моментами, отложив все заботы на потом.   
Всё было прекрасно пока тихий звон ключей не заставил их отлететь друг от друга. Три пары ног протопали по коридору.  
\- Уджин-хён? Вы тут, парни?  
Чан с Уджином недовольно переглянулись, но вышли из комнаты, сталкиваясь с Чанбином, Сынмином и Джисоном на кухне. Все трое были одеты в куртки и явно готовы к выходу.   
Ким-младший игрался с сумкой из-под фотоаппарата, висевшей у него на бедре.   
\- Просто хотели сказать вам, что уходим через несколько минут. Вернёмся до полуночи, скорее всего, если не зайдём куда-нибудь перекусить.  
Джисон посмотрел на них с подозрением.  
\- Вы забыли, что сегодня за день, да?  
Старшие синхронно кивнули. Чутьё подсказывало Чану, что им лучше подготовиться к шквалу вопросов.   
\- Сегодня концерт DAY6, но я подозреваю, что у вас есть дела поважнее, да? – широко улыбнулся Чанбин. – Как дела? Всё выяснили уже?   
\- Да, мы пришли к выводу, что инопланетяне существуют. – невозмутимо ответил Уджин.

Улыбка Джисона увяла.  
\- Это… это здорово, но вы ещё о чём-нибудь поговорили? 

Чан переплёл пальцы с Уджином.  
\- Да не особенно, но мы целовались, если это то, что вас интересует.  
Чанбин и Джисон дали друг другу пять, пока Сынмин нервно смеялся на фоне.   
\- Лучше мы пойдём, ненавижу заставлять Чонина ждать. – неловко дал заднюю Ким-младший и остальные последовали его примеру.  
\- Мы вернёмся позже!  
Чан поджал губы, наблюдая как младшие уходят.

\- Это было слишком?  
\- Не. – покачал головой Уджин. – Он такой странный, потому что утром я видел, как случился его первый поцелуй.  
\- С Хёнджином, я предполагаю?   
Уджин мягко засмеялся.  
\- Мама Хёнджина тоже там была.  
Чан поморщился.  
\- Бедный ребёнок.  
\- Переживёт. – Уджин сжал ладонь Чана. – Хочешь посмотреть фильм? Вроде это было нашим предлогом, чтобы не ходить на концерт?  
\- Мы всё ещё можем посмотреть на DAY6, если хочешь, там остались места на балконе. – Бан выудил из кармана телефон и отпустил руку Уджина, яростно печатая что-то.  
Ким смотрел на него смущённо.  
\- Билеты слишком дорогие, Чан.  
Бан отмахнулся от него.  
\- Я знаю парня, надо просто предупредить, что мы придём.  
\- Успокоил. – хмыкнул Уджин. – Вовсе не звучит подозрительно.   
Хотя голос его была саркастичный, в нём слышалась надежда, при мысли о том, чтобы увидеть DAY6 лично сердце всё равно замирало. – Чисто из любопытства, что это за парень?  
Чан уже звонил ему.  
\- Я знаю его как Брайна, но не могу его так называть на публике. – он призадумался. – Это не прояснило ситуацию, да?  
\- Не особенно, только если…  
\- Погоди, он ответил. Брайан! Хей, я, конечно, мегапоздно, но я хочу попросить тебя об огромном одолжении…  
Уджин в благоговении смотрел как Чан без труда перескакивал с корейского на английский. Его голос вдруг сделался более восторженным.   
\- … только я и Уджин… мы можем прийти пораньше… только ты или все впятером? О, слава богу… Он тебе понравится, он замечательный. И спасибо ещё раз, увидимся после шоу.   
Чан повесил трубку и повернулся к Уджину.   
\- Нам нужно поторопиться, чтобы занять места и после я угощу его ужином, но я всё устроил.  
\- Сынмин убьёт меня, когда узнает, что я иду на ужин с Ёнкеем.  
Чан прикусил губу.  
\- Он не узнает. – заверил он, хотя тон его был не очень убедительным. Он заснул телефон обратно в карман и направился к своей квартире.   
\- Мне нужно собраться, зайди за мной, когда закончишь.  
\- Чан…  
\- Не волнуйся, фанатеть ты будешь недолго. Наблюдение за тем, как Брайан набивает щёки говядиной очень быстро избавляет от иллюзий. – Чан засмеялся.   
Уджин проводил его до двери.  
\- Можешь надеть кожаную куртку?   
\- Зачем? – нахмурился Бан в непонимании.  
\- Ты в ней горяч. Не знаю, какого ещё ответа ты ожидал. – Уджин украл ещё один поцелуй и ухмыльнулся, закрывая дверь перед лицом Чана.  
Это второй раз за день, когда Чан оказывается перед дверью Уджина, но какие же разные обстоятельства привели к этому. В первый раз его съедала тревога, сейчас же он был умиротворён. Но Чану казалось, что оба состояния можно было свести к одному: оба раза его сердце уходило в пятки, в груди пекло и всё из-за того неоспоримого факта, что он обожал Ким Уджина.  
Чан двинулся по коридору, тепло всё ещё согревало его грудь. С довольным вздохом Чан осознал, что может привыкнуть к этому ощущению.

**Эпилог.**

У Чана был хороший день.  
Время перевалило далеко за полдень, засунув руки в карманы, он прогуливался под густыми кронами деревьев, кожаный рюкзак болтался на одном плече.  
Летняя влажность делала его кудряшки ещё более неуправляемыми, чем обычно, так что они торчали из-под чёрной кепки.  
Он только что вернулся из студии, настоящей, _профессиональной_ , студии, одной из тех, что Ёнкей порекомендовал ему. Место находилось в тридцати минутах езды на автобусе, что было достаточно близко, для того чтобы Чан мог приехать туда в любое время. Ему нравилось там, так что впервые за последние два года он чувствовал себя таким замотивированным. Чан не мог не быть благодарным Уджину, который и стал катализатором всего этого.  
Потерявшись в собственных мыслях, он дошёл до дома быстрее чем ожидал. Пройдя во внутренний двор, он остановился, отвлечённый яркими цветными обрывками резины, разбросанными по земле под балконом. Лужицы быстро испаряющейся жидкости наводили на мысли о том откуда взялись эти ошмётки.  
Чан снял кепку и почесал голову, то, что это ловушка до него дошло только когда он поднял голову и в лицо ему прилетел шарик с водой.  
По крайне мере, он думал, что это была вода, но его липкое, чертовски сладкое лицо говорило о другом. Чан заорал на преступников, которые спрятались обратно в квартиру. Им казалось, что они такие ловкие, но Чан знал кое-что, что выдало их с потрохами.  
И он всё ещё слышал пузырящийся смех Минхо.  
Покрытый апельсиновым соком, Бан вбежал в задние. Он жаждал возмездия так сильно, что даже не стал ждать лифта и взлетел вверх по лестнице, почти врезавшись в Уджина, только что вышедшего из прачечной. Обезумевший Бан его не заметил, пока Уджин не схватил его за руку, удержав на месте.

\- Что происходит? Куда ты бежишь? – Уджин отнял руку, когда почувствовал липкую кожу младшего. – И почему ты мокрый?   
Чан перевёл духе перед тем, как ответить.  
\- Минхо и не знаю кто ещё кинули в меня шариком с соком. Пожалуйста, останови меня или я надеру им задницы.  
\- А я должен? – в сомнении наморщил нос Уджин. – Я вроде как хотел бы на это посмотреть, но если хочешь, чтобы я тебя остановил, то я остановлю. – он наклонился за поцелуем, но так и не смог найти участка кожи, который не был бы покрыт соком. Чан не смог сдержать хихиканья, наблюдая как Уджин завис над ним словно колибри. Ким, наконец, определился и легко клюнул Чана куда-то под подбородок.  
\- Мне полегчало, спасибо. – выдохнул Бан, наслаждаясь умиротворяющим присутствием хёна.   
Из-за накладывающихся графиков, они давненько друг друга не видели несмотря на то, что были соседями. Их пути пересекались только ранним утром или поздней ночью, и непостоянность их свиданий грозила неприятными последствиями.   
\- Я скучаю по тебе.  
Слова вырвались из Чана, искренние и усталые, и были встречены такой же уставшей улыбкой Уджина.  
\- Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Ты занят чем-нибудь сегодня вечером?  
Чан расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Раз уж надирание задниц отложено, то нет.  
Уджин подобрал корзину с бельём, и прижав её к бедру, другой рукой потянулся, чтобы обхватить запястье Чана.  
\- Тогда я могу украсть тебя на пару часов, да? Давай тебя отмоем.  
Они побежали к квартире Кимов словно веселящиеся дети.  
План мести Чана оказался забыт.

+++

\- Это твоя лучшая идея за всё время, Джинни. Что ж мы раньше так не делали? – в блаженстве простонал Бан Чан, пока Уджин, вспенивая шампунь в его волосах, почёсывал ему голову. – Когда ты сказал «давай тебя отмоем», я не думал, что ты возьмёшь всё на себя и реально решишь меня _искупать_. Но нам правда нужно было надевать плавки?  
Уджин засмеялся, вымывая пену из кудряшек Чана.  
\- Я мою тебя только от талии и выше, всё что ниже пояса – твоя ответственность. Ты просто был слишком липкий, чтобы тебя целовать. Двигайся давай, у меня ноги свело.  
Чан фыркнул, но подвинулся. Ванная явно не была рассчитана двух парней, но вода, к счастью, была достаточной горячей.   
Прекрасное в мелочах.  
Чан закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тёплым паром и грудью Уджина, к которой прижимался спиной. Погодите, он разве не отодвинулся?  
\- Я думал, ты сказал мне отодвинуться.  
Да, - расплылся в глуповатой улыбке Уджин – но так намного лучше.  
Чан смахнул с лица волосы и повернулся, разбрызгивая повсюду воду.  
\- Точно есть поза получше, так у меня коленки мёрзнут.   
Он обернул руки вокруг шеи Уджина и склонился к нему. Чан как раз собирался коснуться губами шеи своего парня, когда дверь ванную распахнулась, и все трое закричали.  
Хёнджин, с зажмуренными глазами и всё ещё держащийся за ручку двери, рассыпался в извинениях, пока Чан матерился себе под нос.  
\- ИЗВИНИТЕ, МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ НАДО БЫЛО ПОПИСАТЬ И Я ЗАБЫЛ ПОСТУЧАТЬ! Я ПОЙДУ К СОСЕДЯМ! ОЧЕНЬ ИЗВИНЯЮСЬ! – проорал Хёнджин и убрался из комнаты так же быстро, как и появился в ней. Только лицо было на сотню оттенков краснее.  
Уджин почти засмеялся. В конце концов, именно он оставил дверь незапертой. Виновен.   
Он посмотрел на Чана и всё-таки рассмеялся. Бан был такой же красный, как и Хёнджин.  
\- Я в ужасе, Уджин, моё давление упало так быстро, я уверен, что был мёртв около двух секунд. – выпалил Бан. – Дело не в том, что он увидел, а в том, что он _подумал_ , что увидел, что… Уджин, прекрати смеяться, я серьёзно.   
Старший согнулся пополам, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Он ничего не увидел, потому что тут не на что было смотреть. Не беспокойся об этом.   
Чан продолжал жаловаться, но знал, что Ким прав.  
\- Ладно, иди сюда, я помою тебе голову.  
Вскоре между ними установилось приятное молчание. Чан возвращал Уджину услугу, стараясь быть таким же нежным, каким был его парень. Может быть он был немного _слишком_ нежным, потому что Уджин начал засыпать прямо у него на руках. И как бы мило он не выглядел, пора было вылезать. Одного тычка в рёбра оказалось достаточно, чтобы разбудить Уджина.  
\- Мы всё ещё тут?  
\- Нам пора. – Чан замолк, услышав, как кто-то ворвался в квартиру.  
Стены были достаточно тонкими, чтобы различить безумный голос Джисона, доносящийся из кухни.

_\- Вы должны спрятать меня!  
\- И что нам за это будет?_  
Уджин понял, что это был Сынмин.  
 _\- Гарантия того, что я буду в безопасности.  
\- Не интересно.   
\- Я реально выбесил Чан-хёна и Чанбин-хён, я не могу пойти домой.  
\- Чувак, что ты натворил?_  
Это определённо был Хёнджин.  
 _\- Мы с Минхо-хёном скинули шарики с водой на них двоих и Феликса.  
\- Это вроде не так уж и страшно.  
\- В них была не вода, а апельсиновый сок.  
\- Фу.  
\- Так я могу остаться?  
\- Сначала тебе придётся поговорить с Уджин-хёном.  
\- Ладно, где он?_  
Чан переглянулся с Уджином, когда услышал хищную ухмылку в голосе Сынмина.   
_\- В ванной. Дверь не заперта, он там просто убирается.  
_  
\- Что будем делать? – прошипел Чан.  
\- Выключим свет и напугаем его?  
Бан кивнул, вылезая из ванной как можно тише.  
\- Звучит отлично.  
Он щёлкнул выключателем и спрятался за дверью, чуть приоткрыв её, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги Джисона.  
\- Я тут. – как можно невиннее крикнул Уджин.  
Джисон с опаской толкнул дверь.  
\- Почему ты убираешься с выключенным свето…АААА!  
Чан сгрёб его в объятие, мокрые шорты мигом промочили заднюю часть джинс Джисона, не говоря уж о том, что вода, ручейками стекавшая с волос Чана, насквозь вымочила его футболку.  
\- Уджин-хён, какого чёрта? – выпалил Хан.  
Послышался громкий всплеск с другого конца комнаты и по спине Джисона пробежали мурашки.  
\- Это не я.  
\- Тогда кто позади меня? – Хан высвободил руку из хватки Чана и включил свет. Колени у него подогнулись, когда взглядом он наткнулся на улыбку Чана в отражении зеркала.  
\- Слишком поздно просить прощения? - пискнул Джисон.  
\- Боюсь, что да, Сонни. – надул губы Бан Чан.  
\- Уджин-хён, есть надежда, что ты меня отмажешь?  
\- Вообще-то именно я разбирался с тем беспорядком, что ты устроил. – хён махнул в сторону Чана.  
\- Тогда я покоряюсь судьбе. Чанни-хён, как ты меня накажешь?   
Джисон стоял побеждённый, но сохраняющий спокойствие перед своими полуобнажёнными хёнами.  
Чан задумался на минуту.  
\- Будешь стирать вещи Чанбина две недели. И принеси мне мою одежду, я переоденусь.

+++

\- Когда я сказал «одежда», я не имел в виду пижаму, но, будем работать с тем, что есть. – пробормотал Чан, натягивая носки, сидя на краю уджиновой кровати.  
Уджин кинул ему полотенце и сел рядом, прислоняясь к его плечу.  
\- Он, наверное, предположил, что ты остаёшься на ночь. И я надеюсь, что так и есть.  
\- Ты довольно веская причина, чтобы остаться. – Чан подался к нему уже, кажется, третий раз за вечер, умоляя, чтобы никто не прервал их, пока их губы, наконец-то, не соединились. Чан расслабился в поцелуе, благодарный, за покой.  
\- А ещё у тебя на кухне банановый хлеб, тоже отличная причина для того, чтобы задержаться тут.  
Уджин ласково покачал головой.  
\- Присоединишься ко мне на балконе?

Густой, влажный воздух холодило обещание скорого дождя, и солнце медленно погружалось в сумерки, оставляя после себя полюбившийся им ночной летний бриз. Что-то в этом ветре было исцеляющее, уносящее прочь все неважные, пустые переживания, заменяя их надеждой или, на худой конец, ребяческой радостью от того простого факта, что ты жив.  
Чан и Уджин наблюдали за темнеющим небом лёжа на тёплом бетоне, разглядывая медленно загорающиеся звёзды.  
Бриз, вобравший в себя ароматы жасмина и лаванды, окутывал их тела.   
\- Ты правда думал, что луна подпевала тебе той ночью? – прошептал Чан, с опаской разбивая тишину.  
Уджин пожал плечами, отвечая так же тихо.  
\- Было около трёх утра. Это мог быть кто угодно, и я бы всё равно впечатлился. Но моя луна ты – светлый, непринуждённо красивый и помогающий мне твёрдо стоять на ногах.  
Бан чан переплёл их пальцы.  
\- Как долго ты это придумывал?  
\- Врать не буду, почти месяц. Я даже изучал астрономию, но это не имеет отношения к делу. – Уджин поцеловал их соединённые ладони.  
\- Если бы ты мог вернуться на год назад, изменил бы что-нибудь? Сделал бы что-нибудь иначе?  
Уджин, не сомневаясь ни мгновения, ответил «нет».  
\- Я обожал тебя тогда и обожаю сейчас. Нечего тут менять.   
А ты?  
Чан не смог ответить сразу, эмоции переполняли его, мешая сформировать мысль. Его грудь, живот и кончики пальцев наполнило тепло. То же тепло, что он ощущал, когда они впервые встретились, когда он впервые услышал пение Уджина, когда они впервые поцеловались.   
Сердце снова замерло в груди.  
\- Ничего не изменилось, Уджин. – улыбнулся он в ответ. – Я тоже тебя обожаю.


End file.
